I Want Nothing, but The Best 4 You
by Hotohori's True Love
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS! I know you will enjoy it. I have added two new characters, but this makes sense and this story is worth reading though it is long. I love it though.
1. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter One

Fushigi Yuugi

Written by; Hamatsu Seishuku

Edited/Published/Proofread/Founded by; Shiua & Miyoko

***I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of it's characters., except for Hamastsu and Miyoko. I created them myself.

***Note from the Author- I, Hamatsu, have revised this fanfic, so as to not give people headaches when reading it, because it wasn't in paragraphs. Now, I suggest you read this one, and my Inuyasha one, because my friend, Minako enjoyed them, and she is very picky to please.

***Note From Friend of Author- Minako:: Me, Picky? Excuse me? Hmmm I AM NOT PICKY grrrr*growls at Hamatsu* Well, I do have good taste, But Picky? I do not think so!!!!! Lol, Ok well I'm going to advertise for my own stories, my user I.D. is 450178. Yay lol…my story isn't as good as Hamatsu's...SO READ IT!!!!!

***Note From Author (again) Hamatsu- I would like to say……READ MINE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE ITS REALLY GOOD AND YOU WILL ENJOY IT even though its long BUT ITS STILL REALLY GOOD AND FUNNY TOO. Now for the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Miaka's class the teacher had called upon two of her classmates, Hamatsu Seishuku and Miyoko Kuritsuna, to take Miaka her homework. Since they lived the closest to her. As they arrived at Miaka's appartment Hamatsu just started to walk in when Miyoko grabbed the collar of her jacket and barked "What are you doing? She may be on our 'list', but my foolish little accomplish, but it is very rude to bust into her territory without knocking" Hamatsu gave her a strange look and asked "Then may we bust in?" Miyoko nodded in frustration as Hamatsu pounded down the door (literally) and shouted "Oh Mi-ak-a come out, come out where ever you are! You can't hide forever. The great Hamatsu is here to ki-" Miyoko hit her on the back of the head "No!!! We are here to give her the homework, baka!" Hamatsu pouted in disappointment. 

Keisuke shouted from the bathroom to leave the stuff in her room. As the two girls wandered to Miaka's room Hamatsu spotted Keisuke's room and wandered in. Miyoko chased after her screaming "Wrong room fool!!! Thats Keisuke's room. You can reek havok on Miaka's room not his.", but it was to late Hamatsu had found the Universe of The Four Gods and already was starting to disappear. Miyoko reached to help her, but got caught in it herself. When they finally had arrived in the other world. Miyoko had slapped Hamatsu on the back of the head and shouted "What did you do now?" Hamatsu had stood up and was pointing in fear at something. 

Miyoko stood up and rolled her eyes, but when she spotted the guards of the Emperors of Hokkan and Sairo had surrounded them both the emperors stood up and said "You are the Prietesses we have been waiting for." Hamatsu starting laughing and got hit again by Miyoko "I'm deeply sorry for my accomplice's stupidity. Please explain because we kinda.....well.....um..." Hamatsu finished her sentence "Don't understand a thing here." Miyoko pounded her on the back of the head once more. The two emperors explained everything and how they were just discussing how they had already collected the Seven Celestial Warriors, but hadn't found their Preistesses and how that had caused them to be behind in the race of sunmmoning the Beasts Gods. Hamatsu had a blank face, so Miyoko explained everything in her language, Moronic. 

Immediately she understood when Miyoko had explained it she got it. The Emperor of Hokkan told Miyoko that she was the Priestess of Genbu. And the Emperor of Sairo told Hamatsu that she too was a priestess, the Prietess of Byakko. The two girls exchanged looks and then Miyoko asked "May we ask who his the other two preistesses?" The emperors nodded then said "Priestess of Seiryu is Yui Tendo and the Pristess of Suzaku is Miaka Yuki." Both the girls screamed no. When the news reached Hong-nan that both Hokkan and Sairou had found their preistesses at the same time. Miaka quickly asked to go to Hokkan to see these girls. The Suzaku Seven agreed to it. When they arrived Emperor Hotohori asked to see the Empror of Hokkan they were quickly escorted sitting next to the emperor was the emperor of Sairou. 

When Hotohori sat down the emperor addressed him "Emperor Saihitei why have you come here?" Hotohori cleared his throat and stated "We have heard that your two kingdoms have finally found your priestesses and well Mi-the Priestess of Suzaku was very curious to see who they were. To see if she knew them from her time." the two emperors both exchanged looks in agreement. Emperor Xochi called the two girls. Miyoko came in right away, very graceful and calm. While Hamatsu came in a little late. She came running in and slid to a stop. Sliding right into Hotohori. She quickly backed away pleading "Don't kill me please it was an accident I was confused by the special and royal robe/dress like-objects." 

After finishing her excuse Miyoko hit her again on the back of the head and screamed "Shut up! Your in the presence of THREE emperors. Do you want to be demoted?" Hamatsu quickly kneeled to the ground bowing to them. While Emperor Saire and Emperor Xochi sighed, Hotohori laughed as he helped the embarressed Hamatsu to her feet. She smiled as he did, but then both her and Miyoko spotted Miaka. All three of the girls pointed to eachother shouting "You!!" Miyoko looked over at Hamatsu looking at Miaka, but pointing at her. So, she moved Hamatsu's hand to point at Miaka. Hamatsu thanked her as she blushed. The other six of the Suzaku Seven came in. There was a moment of silence as Tamahome had entered the room. Miyoko stood there "The search for my samurai is over." This was Hamatsu's chance so she then hit Miyoko on the back of the head and said "See it hurts doesn't it? HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Miyoko slowly turned to face her with pure hatred on her face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAKA? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU?"  Hamatsu whispered to her "Because I'm your bestest and funnest and stupidest friend. And I got my eye on that really cute guy with the long beautiful hair. He really is pure heaven on the eyes." Miyoko started to laugh so hard and brought her arm around to pat her on the back, but Hamatsu thought she was going to hit her and ducked down & brought her leg around and tripped Miyoko. Miyoko got to her feet and shouted "Do you want to be demoted or killed?" Hamatsu making a complete fool of herself started pretending to do some fancy ninja moves while going backwards. Hadn't seen Miaka push out her leg. And tripped, but Hotohori caught her. Hamatsu looked up blushing and embaressed as they looked at one another.

 Their moment was broken by Miaka pulling on Hotohori's sleave and Toroki, one of the Byakko Seven pulling Hamatsu back and putting her behind him as if to protect her from the "evil" Hotohori. He didn't get any thanks, but just an easily amused Hamatsu noticing Tama. She ran over to the cat and stroking it.  Miyoko shouted "I'm glad you quickly stepped away from the emperor because it is not right to treat royalty with such careless ease. Are you listening?" Hamatsu smiled evilly at her best friend, Miyoko. She walked over to Hotohori and started to stand on his head, sit on his shoulders, tap his nose, and poke him,  Hamatsu said eagerly "Like this or this or this or even this?"   Miyoko instructed "I will demote if you wish to continue." Hamatsu immediately stopped everything she was doing and fell cross-legged to the floor. Tasuki looked back and forth between the two girls and asked "How did ya do that? You say those words and she stops." Hamatsu grumbled some words of displeasing behavior. Tokaki and Kokie helped her up so she wouldn't get her special robes dirty. Miyoko explained, how she was a ninja and Hamatsu was the ninja accompolice. Tasuki understood completely or so he thought.

 He turned to Nuriko and said "Stop cross-dressing and being gay or I will demote you." Nuriko sighed and threw Tasuki into the oblivion. When Hotohori leaned towards Miaka and asked "Who is that delightfully funny girl, you know the Priestess of Byakko?" Miaka looked at him confused "Do you mean Hamatsu Seishuku? She's just some girl from my school. Complete moron and has the lowest self esteem. AND she hides behind her friends AND..." Hotohori interupted "... she's a delicate flower. Just think how good we could look together." Miaka laughed her heart out "Oh Hotohori your a regular softie, but well Hamatsu is so not your type. She is loud and obnoxious." Toroki approached them both and warned "If you choose to stay here I must tell you NOT to harm, make fun of, or go near the Priestess of Byakko if you do any of these things I will personally kill you. 

You have been warned......" he looked over at Hotohori ".......I must say this Emperor Saihitei this regards you to. I saw the way you looked at her. And me as one of the Seven Byakko Celestial Warriors it is my duty to protect her from you. Whether you are royalty or not, I will kill you if you do anything to her." As he walked away Miaka shouted to him "Hotohori wouldn't hurt her anyway he's a big softie and him fall for Hamham thats just fools nonsense." Hamatsu turned and yelled "Don't call me that!!!" When she spotted Hotohori he was staring at the floor blushing. She just stood there looking at him. Miyoko slowly approached her from behind and smacked her. As Hamatsu went crashing to the floor. Chichiri pointed out "They act more like mortal enemies than best friends, you know." Chiriko also pointed out "I disagree as much as they pound eachother they just continue to laugh as if it all was just a simple joke, look." 

Suzaku warriors looked over at the girls they were sitting next to eachother laughing as Hamatsu punched Miyoko's arm, but at that moment Namame and Inami pulled Miyoko back and Toroki and Takaki pulled Hamatsu. Suddenly the room had divided into three sections; Suzaku celestials, Genbu celestials, and the Byakko celestials. When the Emperor of Sairou annouced they would be leaving that night with their priestess and the alliance between Hokkan and Sairou was over. Hamatsu screamed "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and ran out the palace doors. She knew that would make her and her best friend enemies and that could call for a possible friend breakage (not to mention a major demotion) 

She stopped by a small koi (those huge goldfish) pond and sat down. Back in the palace Miyoko was about to go talk to her friend when Hotohori grabbed her arm and walked out the door by himself. Tamahome came up behind Miyoko and said "Don't worry about your friend if anyone can make her feel better its his majesty." Miyoko looked at Tamahome at his smiling face. Emperor Sairou whispered to Toroki to follow him and watch over the priestess. Toroki quickly hurried out of the palace.  Subaru looked after him she knew he meant what he said to the emperor and Miaka. And she did fear he would keep his promise.When he arrived at the pond, he hid in a tree. He listened closely to their conversation

Hotohori: Did you know that Miaka had to do the same thing as y-

Hamatsu: I don't care about Miaka. I don't care if her and Yui went through the same thing.

Hotohori:That would mean she knows how you feel and I was thinking that maybe Konan & Sairou could form their own alliance and you and Miaka could be 

friends and you and I could-

Hamatsu: Emperor Saihitei, you must really love Miaka to try and make her life in perfect order like this, but do you know why I hate her? 

Hotohori: You hate her? I thought it was nearly impossible to hate my dear Miaka.

Hamatsu: I hate her because she plays with people's hearts and then when they finally realize they love her she crushes them. Her brother is the same way.

Hotohori: I had heard many good things about her brother.

Hamatsu: Believe me, I saw my sister, Nari was falling for Keisuke, but when she told him he said to her these exact words 'I was only dating you because I thought 

I could love you, but I realize now I can't feel that emotion for you.' My sister was crushed. And now everyday I see a littl bit of her die because the one she loves 

doesn't feel the same. My sister is like my mentor and my role model after I ran away from home when I was eight she took me in. And for that I thought I have 

vowed to-

Hotohori: Those words...

Hamatsu: Heartbreakers run within their family. I only have two people that I truely care about and one is being forced into becoming my enemy. I hate it here and 

everything in this place.

Hotohori: Surely you don't hate everything here.

Hamatsu: No.  Your probably wondering why I acted like a fool in there and very smart and deep out here. When I came to Tokyo, you know when I ran away, I had walked through that schoolroom and slipped on the wet floor, for the rest of my life so far people treat me like a moron for that reason. No matter how I acted. So, I gave up being smart and dignified for my inner moron.

 Hotohori started hugging the depressd Hamatsu. At that instant pure and true jealousy gleamed in Toroki's eyes as he jumped off the branch and like a wedge in between Hotohori and Hamatsu. He said "I warned you and I shall keep my promise. I WILL PROTECT THE PRIESTESS OF BYAKKO!!!" As he pulled out his sword Hamatsu grabbed his arm and cried "Don't kill him please! I promise I will go with you to Byakko just don't kill him please." Toroki turned to face her and nodded "Fine my lady!" He grabbed her arm and took her back to the palace. Tasuki and Nuriko came out laughing. Hotohori stared at the water in silence till Nuriko and Tasuki went on either side of him and Tasuki sarcastically asked "Your majesty, how could you get none if your in this romantic pondish area and gave her the "I'll always listen to you, I'm here for you" act, huh?" Nuriko whispered to Tasuki "He mentioned Miaka most likely. Never good to mention the girl's enemies name always leads to trouble." Hotohori walked away from them and said very clearly "It wasn't an act." 

When the three of them walked back in the palace, the Byakko Seven, Emperor Saire, and Hamatsu were leaving. Hamatsu still had tears in her eyes as she was surrounded by Toroki and Tatara were right by her sides while Kokie was in back of her and Subaru in front. The other three guarded the emperor as they left for Sairo. Miyoko shouted good-bye to her friend. Hamatsu tried to escape one more time, but Toroki grabbed her arm and Pointed his sword toward Hotohori. She quickly got back in the center of the four. Toroki whispered to Hamatsu "I'm sorry. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I do care about you." Hamatsu just looked at his face calmly smiling at her. They left the palace, but no matter how Toroki apologized Hamatsu still cried for leaving those she cared about behind. Tamahome tapped Miyoko on the shoulder. She got startled and jumped around. And saw Tamahome making a really funny-looking face (that was also scary ) She screamed and fell backwards. Tamahome grabbed her wrist to catch her, but he to fell. Miyoko hit him in the arm playfully and said "Are you trying to get us both killed" they both started laughing he stifled his laughter "I figured you needed a pick me up." that being said he helped her up. 

Miaka saw this and took it as flirting. So, she stormed over to Tama and picked him up and "gently" and secertly tossed him on Miyoko, but instead of scratching her, he fell asleep on her shoulder. As Tamahome and Miyoko walked off to the outside with the rest. They were deep in conversation. Miaka trailed behind them grumbling something. Back at the Sairou palace Hamatsu was following Toroki, Tatara, and Tokaki to her room. When she found it. It was big, beautiful and the best room in the palace. She slung her backpack on the bed and heard a small yelp come from her bag. She opened her bag and out popped her baby bulldog, Rysi. She jumped into Hamatsu's arms with her cute little violet bow tied around her neck. Rysi licked Hamatsu's face. Tatara and Tokaki clunched eachother in fear of this ugly little foriegn creature, but Toroki walked over and patted it on the head. Rysi jumped onto Toroki and pinned him to the ground (surprisingly strong for a puppy). Tatara slowly approached Rysi and petted her head. Rysi jumped into the arms of Tokaki and licked his face. Subaru and Amefuri came in to see what the whole commotion was about. They were greeted by a wrinkly little bulldog w/ a  big violet bow around its little neck. 

Subaru picked up the puppy and read the ribbon "Rysi. Rysi? What type of name is that?" Hamatsu laughed "Kinda like Reeses Peanut Butter cups, but add a 'ie' sound to Reese." Amefuri picked up the puppy from Subaru. And with a verysincere face blew on its tummy like a mom would do to a baby. At that moment Kokie came in and saw Amefuri doing this. When Amefuri spotted Kokie he dropped the puppy and stood up strait like a soldier. Kokie watched the puppy jump on Hamatsu's bed, curl up, and fall asleep. Kokie annouced "Priestess, it is time for you to meet the real emperor." Hamatsu asked Subaru about the "real emperor" Subaru explained that the real  Emperor Saire didn't trust anyone who may become his enemy one point in time. So, he has his loyalest servant go for him and give him the full report. 

When they started to leave Rysi followed Hamatsu so she picked up Rysi and put her down, but Rysi followed her again and of course Hamatsu put her back and Rysi followed her again. This went on for about ten minutes. Till Toroki kneeled in front of the puppy and made a scary face and the little pup ran under the bed and hid. Hamatsu put her hand on Toroki's shoulder and kneeled beside him. Kokie was getting very impatient as he yelled "If you two are down the emperor is waiting!!!!!" Hamatsu and the others left for the center room where the emperor was waiting for them. All of the sudden Toroki ran up next to Hamatsu by her side and walked next to her, then Amefuri walked by her to. Hamatsu looked at both of them linked arms with both and smiled. She started to skip. Back in Hokkan, Hotohori was eating dinner with Emperor Xochi. Miyoko was deep in concentration for her ninja exercises. 

When Tamahome came up behind her and screamed in a frightening way. Not expecting this Miyoko fall back and since it had been raining earlier she fall back in the mud. Miyoko looked up at the laughing Tamahome and grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to they sat there laughing. Tamahome and Miyoko looked at eachother. Tamahome leaned in and Miyoko slapped a big pile of mud in his face. He chuckled and picked up a big pile himself and tossed it, but Miyoko dodged it. 

Tasuki walked out with Chichiri "Hey Chichiri those two look good together." Chichiri nodded " Tasuki, I'd have to agree with you there, but if Miaka was to find out well she would be heartbroken, ya know?" Tasuki sighed "You know I love Miaka just as much as the rest of you, but at least she would know how his majesty feels." All of the sudden Tasuki was pushed faced down in the mud by Miaka. She walked right over him he managed to whimper "You had an extra roll for dinner didn't you?" Miaka walked over to Tamahome and Miyoko. 

Nuriko came out just before Miaka was about to try and pound them both. Nuriko grabbed Miaka and raised her over his head "Now Miaka, its not smart for you to hurt Tamababy because you love him AND its not smart to hurt her because those big guys at the palace doors they are not afraid to pound you to a bloody pulp." Nuriko turned around (Miaka still raised above his head) he walked inside. Back at the Sairou palace. Toroki noticed Hamatsu's nervousness so he grabbed her hand and held it till they reached the emperor. Hamatsu looked at his smiling face.

 Hamatsu and the Byakko Seven walked into the center room. Hamatsu spotted a small eight year old boy sitting in this big throne. She walked up to the boy and grabbed his ear pulling him off the throne she yelled "Adults don't like it when you sit in their chairs. And you need to treat the emperor's things with more respect than this." when she finished yelling she spanked the boy. The faces of the Byakko Seven was disbelief. The boy smacked Hamatsu's grip away as he commanded "Unhand me! What gives you the right to treat the emperor in such a way?" Hamatsu shrunk insize and tried to apologize. Emperor Saire called for his guards. Toroki jumped in front of Hamatsu and pleaded "Please your majesty she didn't realize who she was addressing. After all she is the Priestess of Byakko. And it is my-I mean our duty as the Byakko Seven to protect her. Do you really wish to lose in summoning the beast god?" The emperor nodded Hamatsu slapped Toroki on his back really hard he slowly turned around to look at her and said in a high-pitched voice "Ow!!!" Hamatsu stood on the throne and announced "I guess thats the only reason why any of you care because I'm an asset to the seven of you and this stupid country all so you can win some race. Thats all that I am? In that case I shall do your little duty then go home right after. I thought I was your friend and that you actually cared, but I was wrong." 

When she was done she ran to her room. Back in the girls time Keisuke was reading the book and he heard a knocking at the door. He tossed the book to the floor and answered it. It was Nari. She was soaking wet and crying "Where's my sister?" Keisuke sighed and tried to let her in. She slapped him and asked again "Where's my sister? I didn't run two miles in the rain from my job just to see you." Keisuke grabbed her arm and yanked her in the door and closed it. He said with his head down and eyes closed "I guess you know that Miyoko is gone too. It's hard to say, but she got sucked into this book along with my sister. I'm sorry." Nari looked at the book then at Keisuke and slapped him even harder. She shouted with tears streaming down her face "Don't lie to me. My sister isn't anywhere to be found and this is the last place she went. And I want to know what your horrible family did to her. She's the only other person I have in this world. Now where is she, Keisuke? Tell me." He stuffed the book in her face as she read the she started to sink to the floor. She looked up at his face "Keisuke, I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't lying. Will she be okay?  Will Hamatsu be okay? Go ahead tell me the truth."

Keisuke smiled at her heart-ached face. He sat down next to her and said "Lets find out together." Nari giggled and smiled at him. The two of them sat there and read on. Hamatsu reached her room and flung herself to the bed. And screamed "I really do hate everything in this stupid place." Back in Hokkan Miaka apporoached Hotohori and asked "Why do love Hamham? I can't see why you do. Sure she is funny sometimes, but....." From across the country they heard Hamatsu scream "Don't call me that." Hotohori sighed "Its because when I look at her I get the reaction I have always wanted from you. She loves me back. I'm not the one you should be worried about Miaka." He hugged her as he left, but doing so, led to Miyoko throwng her shoe at the back of his head and her lecturing "You may be the emperor, but you just can't hug her when Ha-chan likes you like that. Just like if I see Miaka hug any particular person she will a ninja foot up her.." All of the sudden Miaka jumped down to Miyoko and slapped her. Miyoko was bout to hit her back when Tomite came and tackled Miaka holding a sword to her neck.  Tamahome came up and he stood there protecting her, but when he saw Miyoko there he led down his guard a little. Miaka wriggled free of Tomite's sword. She ran off and Tamahome went after her. Miyoko's cell started to ring so she answered it.

Miyoko:Hey

Hamatsu:Hi, is Miyoko there?

Miyoko:I'm sorry she's not here right now this a complete stranger answering her cell phone.

Hamatsu:Oh, sorry to bother you, but may I leave a message with you? 

Miyokoi:It's me, moron

Hamatsu:Hi, do you know there is a complete stranger answering your phone?

Miyoko:Still that was me. What do  you want my niave little friend?

Hamatsu: [crying]

Miyoko:Whats wrong? Ha-chan, what is wrong?

Hamatsu: I want you and Emperor Hotohori to come and get me from these bakayarous

Miyoko: Oh, but you have duties there as the Priestess of Byakko

Hamatsu:Don't you see? They don't care about me, they only care about getting their stupid beast god summouned.

Miyoko: Okay, I'll come with Tamahome and Hotohori as soon as possible. I may have to bring Tomite and Inami.

Hamatsu:Why bring Tamahome, Tomite, and Inami with you.

Miyoko: I know they will be willing to let me steal Byakko's priestess, but ther still gonna want me to bring at least two of my seven celestial warriors.

Hamatsu:Yeah, but why Tamahome?

Miyoko: because...he's....because he's spiffy

Hamatsu:Hahahhahahahahahahhahhahahaha

Miyoko:Whats so funny?

Hamatsu:You love him. 

Miyoko: What did you say?

Hamatsu:Don't worry I think Hotohori is spiffy. Oh great I have to go.

Miyoko:Why?

Hamatsu:Because my parole officers are here.

Miyoko:And we will be there ASAP. Which may be like days possibly because YOUR IN ANOTHER COUNTRY!!!

Hamatsu:Bye-bye

The Byakko seven spread out amongst the room as Hamatsu sat crossed-legged on the bed. Toroki and Subaru sat next to her. Toroki decided he would the one to explain for all of them "Listen, priestess we do care about a lot as our friend sometimes more, but we had to tell the emperor that so he wouldn't execute you. If we hadn't brought up the fact that you were the priestess and only protect you because your our friend well you wouldn't have your head right now. So, we do care about you." Hamatsu looked around the room at the agreeing faces. Rysi popped out from under the bed and jumped on Hamatsu's lap and fell asleep. Kokie screamed "What is that hidious thing?" Hamatsu looked at Subaru and gasped "Thats not very nice thats just Subaru. Wait, were talking about Rysi? She's just a baby bulldog. I think she's adorable." Hamatsu petted her little puppy's head and snuggled her. Rysi growled at Kokie and Kokie growled back. Rysi ran up to Kokie and bit him. Kokie jumped up in pain as Rysi trotted back to the safety of Hamatsu's lap.

 Kokie crawled over to Rysi and set his teeth about an inch away, but looked up at Hamatsu's warning face. He smiled nervously and went back to his chair. Hamatsu got up from the bed and walked out the door she laughed "Don't come with me I have to be alone sometimes. I hate it when you guys follow me everywhere, especially you Toroki. You guys may be my friends, but you aren't my secret service." Back at Hokkan, Miyoko grabbed her backpack and called "Tamahome! Inami! Tomite! We have to go now."Chichiri came out and told Miyoko he could get them there faster and back faster. If him and his hat went too. Miyoko agreed to these conditions. As the five of them took shelter under Chichiri's hat and immediatly ended up in a hallway in the Sairou palace. Hamatsu was walking backwards calling to Rysi when she bumped into Miyoko. Hamatsu jumped up and down screaming excitedly "You came! Yay! Lets go now. Can we? Can we?". Hamatsu looked around, but didn't see her beloved Hotohori. 

When she asked Miyoko answered "Miaka was pretty peeved about Tamahome coming. So, Hotohori decided to stay and calm her, BUT he does send his love. Isn't that spiffy enough." Hamatsu smiled at her friend's nervousness. She exclaimed "Don't worry its fine. I'm mean its not like he loves her. She's just a friend right? Let me go say good-bye to Toroki and the others, but not the emperor because he's a little brat." Rysi jumped into Miyoko arms, but spotted Tama on her shoulder. So, Rysi chased the cat all over the palace. Hamatsu asked "Whats with the cat?" Miyoko sighed and explained "Eversince Miaka 'threw' him on me he will NOT leave my shoulder. I'm seriously getting a little frustrated." Hamatsu saw Tokaki, Tatara, Kokie, Amefuri, and Karasuki leave for their rooms, but not Toroki and Subaru. Those two were still in her room. She ran to go say good-bye to them. Miyoko and Tamahome (Inami, Chichiri, and Tomite stay in the hallway trying to get the cat & dog) followed shortly behind her. She stopped in the doorway and heard them talking.

Subaru: If you really love her that much tell her she needs to know thats why you protect her.

Toroki: As long as she thinks its because she is the priestess I'm happy and plus she loves Emperor Saihetei

Subaru: Not much to compete with. We all know he still has feelings for Miaka

Toroki: Yes, but he does love Hamatsu too you know that

Subaru: Of course, but you also know he will always have a place for Miaka and will always be waiting for her even if he is with Hamatsu

Toroki: but should we tell Hamatsu about Hotohori and Miaka

Subaru: What type of relationship is it if your always wondering if the man of your dreams will leave you for the woman of his dreams?

Toroki: I get what you are saying Subaru, but Hamatsu loves Hotohori, not me and as long as she doesn't know about anything. She can be happy with him.

Subaru: and where you will be?

Toroki: Content with protecting her and I won't make the mistake Hotohori made and telling Miaka his feelings that just leads to more heart-ache and I won't have 

it.

Subaru: Fool!!!

Toroki: Your just cross because you love someone who will never give you their all either.

Subaru slapped him and noticed Hamatsu by the door tears streaming down her face. She walked up to them and asked "You knew, but you didn't tell me, why?" Toroki and Subaru put their heads down in shame. Hamatsu faced Miyoko and Tamahome and asked them the same question no answer from any of them. She cried out "I hope your all happy watch me make a complete fool of myself with someone I never had a chance with. I just want you all to know I wanna go home and right this minute cause I can't stand to look at you anymore, any of you." At that moment Keisuke whispered to Nari "Show time" Nari cried out "Hamatsu". Back in the Universe of the Four Gods Hamatsu started to disappear just like how she had gotten there. When she came back out of the book. She saw her sister and Keisuke sitting on the floor looking at her. Hamatsu was crying still she ran to her sister and cried. She layed there on her sister's lap falling asleep thinking "I'm never going back I'll make it a dream. Thats all it was, just a dream" 

Keisuke and Nari read on. Miyoko stood there gapping at where her friend once stood. Chichiri came in the room with Rysi and said "We better go now you know? See this little ugly pig thing here bit this little boy while trying to get to Tama and the guards are making a big fuss about it, you know." Tomite & Inami came in with Tama and the five of them left with the two bickering animals. When they arrived back they had quite a crowd waiting both the rest of the Genbu Seven and the Suzaku Seven were waiting for them. Hamatsu had reconsidered about never going back after hearing Nari say "Your afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Its so hard to talk to you. Thats why none of them told you.

Your just running from the truth that he my love...Its never a smart idea Ha-chan. Look, where I ended up for not confronting Keisuke after he dumped me after I told him how I felt. I ran away from my pain and just forgot about it, but my heart never did. Just like yours won't." Hamatsu went near the Universe of Four Gods. Keisuke pulled the book up as she almost grab-snatched it away. Hamatsu made like a chibi and went small "Are you crazy when I finally decide to go back. You play cat and mouse with the book." 

Keisuke directed his focus towards Nari he spoke in a sincere tone "I have read this book since Miaka first entered. Some of the things she goes through are near to drive a man to drink. I wish I could have stopped her. You know protected her from all those things as a big brother or sister should do. And now I see you forcing Hamatsu to go back there. Can't you see her life may be danger? Don't you care?" Nari looked at Keisuke, then at Hamatsu, then at the book, and back at Keisuke. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. While doing so she looked at Hamatsu then at the book. Hamatsu caught on and dashed for the book. She grabbed it in her hands as she opened it. Keisuke screamed "Don't go just because you love someone there. Don't be a fool like Miaka. No one can protect you there like we can here." Hamatsu looked at her sister & winked. 

A strange wind howled just as before and once again the light shone so bright all they could see was Hamatsu's body dissinagrating in the air. Nari smiled & Keisuke looked at her in shock. Nari eyes still on that one spot said "I know you think I don't care, but she is stronger than everyone thinks. I know she will be able to handle herself. She may not be all that smart, but when my sister and Miyoko are together nothing can stop them. Not even your sister or Yui." Keisuke mumbled "What about when their apart?" Nari looked at the book. 

Hamatsu had landed in Kutou. Nari froze and thought "What have I done?" Hamatsu stood up. And looked face to face with Yui. Yui gave a small snicker and said "Wow, I wasn't expecting the world's biggest and useless minikui girl to wind up here. You must be here by complete fluke. I shall allow my Celestial Warriors to kill you now."  Yui walked off. Ashitare and Suboshi approached her with greedy, evil eyes. Hamatsu leaped up and pulled her ninja stars and tossed them at Ashitare. She pinned him to the wall. She took out her nunchucks and instantly beat Suboshi with them. She stood on him jumping up and giving the victory sign. Nakago and Soi came. Soi walked a step behind Nakago. Hamatsu looked and said "Never mess with da ninja accomplice. Am I right or what?" Nakago laughed "Child's play. 

I have another way to defeat you. Mentally that is." Uruki came running up to Miyoko and whispered in her ear "Lady Miyoko, we have word on your friend."Miyoko folded her arms and scuffed "I know she's back in our time, too chicken to face the fact that-" Hikitsu shook his head slowly. Miyoko demanded an answer from them, but only Urumiya stepped forward "Lady Miyoko, she has arrived in Kutou. Our sources said that she just suddenly appearred there." Miyoko ran to Tamahome's room to get him together, but Tomite commented "I'm stuck cleaning their room since the Konan people left." Miyoko knew she couldn't just go alone and she knew her Celestial Warriors would never let her go. She decided to leave in the middle of the night. Hamatsu was running around the palace trying to escape Soi's lightining she screamed to her "That's not fair you can put on a pretty good light show. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY, TOO!" 

Soi chuckled and struck Hamatsu. She fell to her knees as she began to fall under she saw a male-like figure come running up and she heard Nakago say "Take that intruder out of here while I deal with this one." Miyoko lay there that night. She figured it was about midnight. She rose from her bed and tried not to disturb Rysi from her precious sleeping. When she looked at the little dog. It was snoring REALLY loudly. Miyoko thought "I don't know how Ha-chan can sleep with that little vacuum in the same room let alone the same house." When she opened the door a little crack she saw Namame, lnami, and Hikitsu gaurding the door. She nearly had a heart attack. She ninja crouched to the door and jumped up in one stride to the HIGH window sill. She looked out and saw Uruki, Urumiya, and Hatsui guarding just a little underneath the outside window. 

She fell back and with a big THUD thought "I'm surrounding there is no way that this ninja master can escape and save her nina accomplice." She jumped up the moment she heard Tomite say "I knew you would try and escape to save the Priestess of Byakko and I know you to go way back and how close you are, but we can't risk your safety for her's. Do not worry because we have contacted your Suzaku friends. Now rest." Miyoko stared at him sitting in the corner chair wondering "How long has he been there? And why didn't I see him?" she shuddered at these thoughts. She laid there thinking about if her friend was okay or...........not. That morning Inami told Miyoko that Hamatsu was in Konan, but was under Nakago's power of the diedu. Miyoko and her Celestial Warriors set out for Konan right away. Back in Konan itself Chichiri was attempting an exorcism of the diedu. He told Hotohori "I'm sorry your highness, but we will not know if it worked till she wakes up. The fact that she has been unconcious since we saved her helps a lot, ya know." Hotohori stayed by her side watching her in this unwaking sleep. Miaka and Nuriko came up to Chichri in the hall. 

They asked how Hotohori was doing he sighed and said "His majesty feels solely responsible for all this, ya know. He hasn't eaten or slept since we brought her back not to mention left her side. I understand how he feels about her, but-" Tasuki came up and said "I have nothing, but respect for his higness, but if you ask me he falls in love to quickly. He sometimes is a litlle bit of a playa. If ya think ya senor, first Miaka and now this Hamatsu girl. He needs ta stop and think about what his vain little heart wants."" Nuriko got in Tasuki's face and yelled "His majesty is the best and he is to dreamy for your explanation of him." Miaka asked Chichiri (in the middle of Tasuki and Nuriko's fight) "Hey Chichiri, do you know where Tamahome is?" Mitsukake put his hand on her shoulder and said he is outside in the Koi pond. Miaka went out there to him. He seemed so serious and deep in thought so she covered his eyes and he said "Miyoko!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miaka pounded him one and he changed his answer. 

He looked at her and said "Everyone thinks that Hamatsu has been unconcious the whole time, but thats just not true she said one thing to me, then went right back down." Tamahome put his head down and sighed. Miaka  put her head down on his shoulder, but he stood up. She fell over as he told her "She said to me that Miyoko was in love with me and if I hurt her in anyway. She will personally kill me even at the cost of her own. The thing is I wouldn't dream of hurting Miyoko. I think I might....." he stopped when he saw Miaka's shoe coming towards his face. Miaka stood up and took it all as one of his cruel jokes up, but it wasn't. When Hamatsu finally woke up five days after being saved. She opened up her eyes to Hotohori staring at her smiling. She shot him a evil stare. Hotohori rushed toward her and hugged her. Hamatsu pushed him "Don't touch me. I don't want YOU or anyone else touching me at all, no more touching me." Hamatsu faced the wall, Hotohori bowed his head and said "Chichiri's exorcism did not seem to work I shall call Mitsukake to see if he can do anything to over power the diedu." As he rose to his feet, Hamatsu frowned "His thingmmabob worked fine. 

I'm just tired of you making me think I actually have a chance. I hope you be very happy chasing and protecting Miaka." Hotohori sat down "I see. I must let you know that there IS a peice of my heart reserved for Miaka, but-" Hamatsu looked at him with hurting eyes tired of waiting for him. Hamatsu smiled holding back tears in her eyes and sat up "I'm glad you have found the one for you. I really do hope that you get your true love. I should warn you though there is gonna be one mad cross-dresser out there. I better be going now." Hamatsu got to her feet and noticed the cuts and bruises all over her body. She tried walking to the door, but her attampt failed and Hotohori ran to catch her. As he grasped her in his arms he said "We always seem to end up in this position. 

You must let me finish. Miaka will always hold that place, but you. You took over my heart from the first moment I looked at you. I knew you were the one. I need to know did you go and come back on my account?" Hamatsu put her head down, but rose it with a smile on her face "Hey, this fat ol body has been starved way to long and I bet Toroki and the others have my dinner ready and my Pocky is calling me AND  I haven't played with Rysi AND-" Hotohori pulled her up and kissed her. 

Nuriko came in "Your majesty I brought you something to.....OH MY SUZAKU!!! THE PRIESTESS OF BYAKKO IS EATING HIS MAJESTY." Nuriko ran towards Hamatsu and raised her over his head, but Hamatsu immediatly pulled out her ninja fighting stars and stuck one in his arm. While Nuriko let go with one hand, she did a side flip and used the wall as a jumping board and rocketed into Nuriko's back. He was knocked to the ground. He grabbed her hair and threw her in a circle like a helicopter. 

She supported herself in his stomach and did 25 kicks in five seconds he immediatly let go of her hair, but grabbed ahold again and Hamatsu grabbed Nuriko's hair right back. Still holding eachother's hair they circled one another. Nuriko let go of Hamatsu's hair and picked her up and threw her with all his force towards the wall. She went colliding right through and landed outside in the courtyard. She tried to get to her feet, but her efforts were useless. Nuriko came out laughing "How sad the glutton gets beaten by dainty little me." Hamatsu reached towards her back and warned "I wouldn't be so sure, Nuri-baby. Never underestimate a ninja accomplice's cleverness" She threw three ninja stars pinning him to a nearby statue. 

She walked over and punched him. He just laughed at how weak she was. She saw a peice of the broken wall and dropped it on his head. Miaka came up and said "You can't just do that to Nuriko. I could just-" Hamatsu had already thrown a dagger towards Miaka's face, but it just scraped the edge of the cheek. Miaka and Hamatsu's fight had started. Tasuki came up and shouted "I feel we should stop this whole cat fight before one of them hurts the other one." Nuriko elbowed Tasuki in the head. Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tamahome, and Chichiri stared at him strangely. Nuriko knew what they were thinking so he said "She does a good job of giving a performance like that. Sure some of her punches hurt and I felt bad for really fighting her, but I could tell she didn't want to hurt me or else that little moron would have finished me off." 

Chichiri nodded "I see what Nuriko is saying. Right now Hamatsu needs to blow off some steam. Something happened to her. In order for her to say it and relinquish her anger she must blow off her steam, you know. We must let this fight go, you know. Hamatsu won't hurt Miaka I'm sure of it." They all looked at the girls fighting espcially Hotohori. He put his head down and shook it. Tamahome stood next to him and said "Miaka's not fighting Hamatsu. She see's Miyoko. She's so angry at her that any girl is Miyoko." Hotohori thought "Why would Miaka be mad at Miyoko?" When he looked up at the two he whispered a little to loud "Be safe Miaka. 

Don't hurt yourself, Hamatsu." Tasuki asked "Who side our you on any way?" Hotohori smiled and said "I shall tell you when I figure it out." Tasuki and Nuriko fell over and yelled "Make up your mind!!!!!" They heard Miaka scream. They looked at Hamatsu holding her samurai sword to her neck crying "Since I ran away to Tokyo, to my sister, to my new life you were there ruining it. No more Miaka, no more shall I cry for all that I missed cause of you. DIE MIAKA!!!!!!!!!!!" She raised her sword and thrusted it down, but stopped when she heard "Ha-chan, what are you doing without me? I told you no killing anyone on our list without me. Now put the sword down." 

Hamatsu smiled and tackled Miyoko as she saw her friend. Hamatsu screamed while cutting off her friends air supply as the two hugged while jumping up and down Miyoko said "Ha-chan....need.....air....to live....or I will........die".  Miaka picked up the broken sword and dragged it silently over to Miyoko's back when she raised it up to stab her. Hamatsu had come around to show Miyoko something and instead got the huge sword in the stomach. 

She laughed "Ow-whee!" as she fell to the ground Miyoko asked "Ha-chan, do you want me to kill her now? Or do you want me to seek revenge on your future dead soul?" Hamatsu laughed "Your acting like Nari. I'm fine, its just a scratch. I'll be up critizing myself in no time. Now, if you don't mind I feeling kinda tired." Hamatsu either fell asleep or went unconcious they couldn't really tell. Hotohori yelled "What were you thinking stabbing Hamatsu, Miaka? How could you do something like that?" Miaka slapped him and yelled right back "You have been acting not like the Hotohori we know and care about since they have shown up. You have been acting like a non-Hotohori. And they stole my Pocky." 

They all gasped at the sight of the hand mark on his majesty's face. Tamahome stepped forward and said "This just isn't about Hotohori and Hamatsu is it Miaka?" Miaka, Tamahome, and Miyoko all exchanged looks. One of the palace soldiers told Hotohori that the Byakko Seven had broken in and Subaru was leading them, not Toroki. Hotohori picked up Hamatsu's limp body and took her to his room since her wall had a big hole in it. Nuriko followed him. They both walked right past Miaka. Miaka hung her head low in guilt for yelling at him like that. She knew why he was acting that way and he didn't deserve it. Chichiri saw her guilt and said "Don't worry. His majesty loves you, Miaka and he is just worried about the Priestess of Byakko, ya know. He didn't mean to yell and you didn't either. Your both good people, you know." Miaka looked at the smiling faces of Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. Miyoko and Tamahome were heading over to the main gate to fight off the Byakko Seven. Tasuki followed shortly behind them. Chichiri and Mitsukake went to go help Hamatsu. When they arrived in the room they heard Nuriko and Hotohori talking 

Hotohori: Nuriko, I am acting differently?

Nuriko: Yes, your highness, but I believe thats the power of love.

Hotohori: You sound as if you know.

Nuriko:I do

Hotohori: Nuriko, I know I'm beautiful and may resemble a woman by SOME, but I am very-

Nuriko: I know your majesty, but when I fell in love with this one girl. I wanted to change my whole appearance and stop cross-dressing & being gay all to please 

her.

Hotohori: May I ask what beauty has stolen the heart of my womanly male sidekick?

Nuriko: It s our very own Miaka. Only you and Tama-baby know. She really has this quality about her that just draws you in like a...

Hotohori: ...a tunnel.

Nuriko: More like a big food vacuum.

They both nodded in an agreement. Chichiri and Mitsukake swore not to utter a word they heard to anyone else. They walked in and Mitsukake placed his hand over Hamatsu's wound and bubbles came flying out of his hand. When Hamatsu opened her eyes and spotted the bubbles. She stood at the edge of the bed and screeched "AH demon bubbles."  The four characters looked at her in amusement. Amefuri and Kokie came running in and she ran to hug them. She hugged them really tight and asked "Did ya miss me? Did you bring Pocky? Do you have Rysi with you? How are you? Don't you wanna ask how I am? How's Toroki?" They stopped her at that question and said "Thats what we came to tell you Priestess."Hamatsu backed up, scared to hear what they might tell her. 

Subaru flung the doors open and said "Its your fault he's dead. If he hadn't gone to save the likes of you than he woulda lived. Why couldn't you just stay there one more lousy day?" Hamatsu screamed back "And let them continue what they tried to do to me." They all stared at her in great grief. Hamatsu smiled nervously and said "Who wants to play chess?" Amefuri spoke up and rebutted Subaru's comment "We're not sure he's dead Lady Hamatsu. We just haven't heard from him in four days. He was exremely upset when he received a notice from Nakago. He left on his own. He was in a state of rage. I'm sorry Lady Hamatsu." Hamatsu looked around at the faces looking at her. She picked up her nunchucks, 2 Katana's, Samurai sword, ninja stars, and ninja walking stick (not just for walking). After she picked it all up she changed into her ninja outfit and opened the doors to everyone waiting for her. She called "Oh Miyo-chan." Miyoko came storming up to Hamatsu and said annoyed "What I was in the middle of meditating, Ha-chan," Hamatsu smiled big and waved her friends comment away "Miyo-chan, get on your ninja suit and bring your equipment because me and you got a mission to do. 

No one elsecan handle it. This is a job for to stealthy ninjas." Miyoko looked a little more annoyed "Ha-chan, that would be me and you because you are merely the ninja accomplice." Hamatsu face was struck with confusion "Thats what I said" Miyoko shook her head "No you said, you and me because using that would make you the higher authority when I am the ninja master." Hamatsu smiled evilly and quoted "Yes, but my dear APPRENTICE. I am the samurai master and you are the apprentice. Now lets go save Toroki!" The doors opened abruptly and a voice said "No need to save me I'm here." It was Toroki. He walked over and kissed Hamatsu. 

She pulled and went into a chibi form and went ranting on "NEVER ENTER MY BUBBLE. ESPECIALLY WHEN HIS HIGHNESS IS HERE. I DON'T WANT MY BELOVED TO SEE YOU KISS ME. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M ALLOWED TO CALL HIM THAT, BUT THE POINT IS RESPECT MY BOUNDARIES. WHICH IS MY BUBBLE. I DON'T KNOW WHY I CALL IT MY BUBBLE, BUT I JUST DO. ANYWAY, DON'T ENTER MY BUBBLE OR WHAT WOULD HOTOHORI AND WHAT WOULD I THINK AFTERALL, I DO................wait I'm about say way to much and HE'S NOT EVEN LISTENING." 

It was true Toroki had walked away and both Hotohori and Hamatsu looked at him angerily. Subaru on the other hand was suspicious. This was not the Toroki she had grown up with and fell in love with. She followed him to a dark corner and he turned into Tomo of Seiryuu Seven. She ran to tell Hamatsu, but when he appeared in front of her and trapped her in an illusion. Hamatsu was talking to Miyoko on the ground of Hotohori's room "God, what was with Toroki pushing himself on me. He usaully never does that. I didn't know how he felt about me till I over heard him and Subaru. FINE!!!! I spied on them. 

He just acted like a protective friend or older brothurr." Miyoko noticed the way she said brother and she commented "You have been listening to your Chingy cd. Don't worry about Toroki. He's a spiffy guy and he probably just was relieved to see you ALIVE! He did go to save you. Give him some credit. Forget Hotohori and give him to Nuriko. By the way, Nuriko is paying me in Pocky to say this." Hamatsu sat up and yelled "Cry me a river, build me a bridge, bomb the bridge cause I don't wanna get over him." Miyoko and Hamatsu laughed really hard when Hotohori came in and asked "Lady Miyoko, if you don't mind I would like a word alone with Lady Hamatsu." Miyoko agreed, but laughed at the "Lady" part of that sentence. Hotohori sat on the bed next to Hamatsu and did all the talking "Hamatsu, I would like to explain something I felt of earlier. See, before when Miaka first came here anytime Tamahome embraced her I felt sad, but when I saw Toroki kiss you earlier today.

 I felt a feeling I was never capable of on him. It was an emotion my kind, gentle, and beautiful soul hs never felt before. A feeling of which is called jealousy or anger. It was strange. So, I think I may be in lo-" Nuriko came bursting in asking if anyone wanted tea. Hamatsu had flames in her eyes. Hotohori stood up and said "I shall finish this discussion with you later Hamatsu. Now, why don't you have tea with Nuriko. You can talk of girl things." When Emperor Hotohori left Hamatsu yelled "You did that on purpose, you gender-blind, no good, cross-dressing, can't get a man cause you are a man, wannabe woman." Nuriko laughed "Of course, Hamham. He may believe he loves you now, but I have him exactly where I want him." 

Hamatsu's angry face left for a happily evil chibi face "What a mile away?" Nuriko and Hamatsu started to chase eachother around the room. Miyoko came in and said one word "Demote" Hamatsu immediatly sat on the floor and Miyoko sat eagerly in front of her "So, did he tell you he loves you and all that jazz." Hamatsu shook her head and sighed "No, because Nuri-baby interupted us and he got chicken on me and said 'We will discuss it later' How boring is that?" Nuriko pounded Hamatsu's head and said "Don't call me Nuri-baby. Its annoying." Nuriko forgeting his strength and knocked Hamatsu unconcious. Nuriko scrambled around the room screaming "Whaddle I do? Whaddle I do? His majesty will be angered by this and punish meeeeeeeee for hurting Haha-chan." He picked her up and set her in the bed. Nuriko stopped and gasped "WAIT!!!!!!!!! This is his majesty's room." Miyoko sat dumbfounded and said "Yeah, since you broke the wall to Hamatsu's room. Emperor Saihetei is letting Ha-chan stay in his room." (Emperor Saihetei=Hotohori and Ha-chan=Hamatsu) Nuriko almost blew up "HIS MAJESY IS LETTING THIS TWIT STAY IN HIS ROOM. I NEVER GOT TO. WHERE WILL HIS MAJESTY SLEEP?" Miyoko again answered Nuriko's retorical question "Probably on that nice couch-like object over there." 

Hotohori and Emperor Xochi came into the room. Miyoko noticed, but before she could say a thing Emperor Xochi stated "We shall leave in the morning. How long did you expect to stay here? The faster we summon Genbu the faster you can go home, does that not please you?" Tamahome came in and answered "It doesn't please me, sir" Emperor Xochi was displeased by this he immediatly turned to Hotohori and warned "I know how much you hate war, Emperor Saihetei. So, if I were you I would learn to keep your LESS important Celestial Wariors mouths shut. You are still a young emperor, so you still no nothing about controling your lesser people. Learn well or fail. And the road your following right now is failing." He left to his room. Tamahome stuck his tongue out at the leaving emperor and he apologized "I'm sorry Hotohori. I didn't me any harm, but you should know how feel." Hotohori nodded. Miyoko hit the back of Tamahome's head and shouted/laughed "Moron, what were you thinking? He could of had your head for that comment. He is an emperor too ya know. You can be such a baka sometimes, but I can't help but feel like..........NURIKO IS WATCHING ME." 

Nuriko had flew back and looked about the room innocently. Miyoko was about to kill him, but got an evil look on her face. She grabbed Tamahome & Nuriko and excused "Sorry Hotohori your probably exhausted and would like to got to sleep we will be out of your hair right now." Miyoko flew out of the room with Tamahome & Nuriko kicking trying to get loose. Miyoko ran back to her room and threw the two guys in. She immediatly sat on the trying-to-escape Nuriko. She explained "Deeply sorry Nuriko, but I'm not letting you ruin Hotohori telling Hamatsu all that junk he needs to tell her, because either its good or bad my moronic little accomplice needs to hear it or there will be choas in the world. 

Believe me, she is not a pretty sight when she is anxious." Tamahome helped Miyoko sit on Nuriko. Nuriko laughed "Ha! If your forgetting. I accidently knocked Haha-chan out." Miyoko smiled, got in his face, and said "I know, but hearing those words not even death will hold her back. Its actually a funny sight to see her POP up suddenly." Nuriko smile went to a somewhat disappointed look of "I thought so." Back in Hotohori's room, he whispered "Hamatsu" She immediatly popped up and smiled. He started to speak "I'm glad your okay. I need to go in detail my feelings for Miaka and you, so you will know the situation and make your decision. Well, what I feel for Miaka is I know a piece of my heart will always be waiting for her. I also know I would be willing to give my life to save her. As much as try to cover it up, I really do care when she doesn't even look my way. Childish i knos this. Part of the fact of my love for Miaka is because my mother having plotted to kill my half-brother to ensure me to getting the throne thats partly responsible for my unrequited love for the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka. 

No matter where my life takes me, I will meet her wherever she needs me..............." Hamatsu was holding a random baseball bat over his head with an evil look in her eyes he continued "........but when I'm with you I want you to be the only hand I hold onto, the only person I want to see, the only person I touch, and the only lips I kiss. I know there's a million reasons why I should be protecting Miaka over you, but you are my true obession, my love, the one I do love and never want to leave my side. So, I beg of you not to go back to Byakko tommorrow with Subaru.......and Toroki. I need you here, I feel I got nowhere else to turn and when your gone its the worst pain ever. I want to make you feel the way I feel when I'm with you. Answer me this, will you be my emperess?" Hamatsu stood up and screamed "Nari! Nari! You little- get me outta here NOW!!!!" 

Hotohori looked confused and asked "Does she normally call out to someone who is not there?" Miyoko had appeared randomly and answered "Yes, but thats her sister she's calling to on the other side of the book. You must said something to really get her nervous." Miyoko pulled Hamatsu wrist and whispered "Ha-chan, if you hadn't realized his majesty's here and watching you screaming to NO ONE. See me and the rest of our friends understand your problems, but he doesn't know you that well." Hamatsu fell onto the bed and frowned in shame. Miyoko showed Hotohori out of the room and asked "Let me talk to her and straighten things out. I'm really the only person who understands her little brain." Miyoko walked over to the bed and said

Miyoko: What were you thinking?

Hamatsu: I have a really darn good reason for making a twit of my self.

Miyoko: Sure you do.....

Hamatsu:Aw snap! You gotta believe me.

Miyoko: Nothing he said could be that-

Hamatsu: he asked me to be his emperess

Miyoko: ...  

Hamatsu: Told ya

 Miyoko fell backwards laughing so hard. Hamatsu started to turn red and said "I'm going back to Sairou tomorrow and making my wish and going home. I can't-" Miyoko stopped abruptly and said sincerely " He loves you. And I know darn well you love his royal self. Your just scared of that cause that would invovle growing up and invovle being mature things that don't describe you, but -" Hamatsu yelled "Thats not it. Now get out. GET OUT!!!!!!!" Tears streamed down Hamatsu's face as she laid down to fall asleep. Miyoko stood up and looked offended, but understood what her friend meant. She walked out and smiled at Hotohori. Hotohori walked in the room and saw Hamatsu sleeping. 

He sat on the couch and went to sleep. Hamatsu wasn't really asleep. She stepped out of the bed and walked out to the same Koi pond where Miaka had tried to kill herself. Rysi had followed her, so Hamatsu took out a frisbee and threw it. Rysi chased after it. Hamatsu sat on the ground waiting for Rysi to return the toy. Rysi trotted over the her and laid down on her. Hamatsu started talking to the young puppy "I don't know, Rysi. How can a twit like me, a fat twit ever be a reasonable and gorgeous emperess to such a perfect man as himself and sooner or later I have to go back home. I know I will run out of Pocky and you will run out of puppy chow. Back home I nearly wasn't as popular with guys, but here I have two really cute guys after me, but I love the perfect, hot, sweet, hot, funny, hot, wonderful, hot, and romantic Hotohori.

 I can only think of Toroki as brother not in the same way as I feel for Hotohori-sama." Toroki had came up to her. Hamatsu stood up and laughed "You can't sleep either, Toroki?" He gave her an evil look and laughed "I'm not Toroki." Hamatsu gave him a coy look and asked "Then who are you? Karasuki? Tatara? Amefuri? Kokie? Tokaki? Subaru? " He looked at her and turned from Toroki to Tomo. Hamatsu yelled at him "I beat you once stupid. I will beat you again." Tomo shook his finger at her, then snapped. Toroki appeared tied up and unconcious. Tomo said "I will let him go and not kill him if you come with me. Once I present the mangled body of the Priestess of Byakko to Lord Nakago. He will surely reward me handsomely." Hamatsu agreed to this just to save her friend. The chains & ropes from Toroki appeared on her. 

She fell to the ground and yelled a "special" word at Tomo. Toroki started to come to his senses and saw Tomo dragging Hamatsu away she had her teeth sunk into his leg. Toroki ran after them, but it was to late Tomo had already poofed back to Kouto. Toroki ran to Hotohori's room and yelled "Lady Hamatsu has been taken to Kouto by Tomo playing as me." Hotohori had run out at "Lady Hamatsu has been taken..." He ran out of his room and Miyoko had gotten her ninja equipment ready she told Hotohori "I'm coming to save the twit too. She's my best friend there is no way I'm staying here." Emperor Xochi had grabbed Miyoko's arm and told her "You will not risk our chances of summoning Genbu just to save the Preistess of Byakko. With her dead there is no Sairou competition for summoning the beast god." Miyoko pulled her arm away and left with Hotohori and the Byakko Seven. Tamahome grabbed Miyoko's hand and let go to signal he was going too. They all started to walk out the door when Hamatsu came in holding Rysi saying "God I hate being kidnapped. Have you noticed its always me and never Miaka or Miyoko? Its like I have all the melodrama here-" 

Miaka walked up to Hamatsu and pulled her face in different directions and yelled "HOW DO WE KNOW YOUR NOT REALLY TOMO?" Hamatsu smacked her hands away and threw ninja stars pinning Miaka to the wall. They all exchanged looks agreeing it was Hamatsu. Hamatsu could feel Hotohori's eyes looking at her so she jumped up and down saying to Miyoko "Where's my bag? I need my Pocky, come with me to go and get it." Hamatsu didn't even wait for a reply. She just grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her long explaining herself on the way "Listen Miyo-chan, I know you think I'm a twit-wait you always think I'm a twit-anyway, to explain to my best friend why I turned down his majesty. I had too. Your partnered up with Tamababy and I know you going to deny it, but your very predictable. You see Miyo-chan that leaves Hotohori-sama and Miaka and why would he, such a perfect guy choose me. He doesn't deserve Miaka, but thats who he wants. How long do you expect, us do stay here, Miyoko?" 

Something stopped behind her she slowly turned to see her hand around Hotohori's wrist, not Miyoko's. She looked back at Nuriko waving evilly at her. He had switched the two. Hamatsu started to blush and chased Nuriko around. Miyoko and Tamahome came up to Hotohori and asked what Hamatsu had said. He told them everything, since the message was for Miyoko. Miyoko and Tamahome laughed at the partnered up thing. They looked at eachother laughing, but stopped abruptly and they both blushed. The sun rose and the Emperor Saire showed up through the gates. The Byakko Seven brought Hamatsu forward. He addressed her "Priestess, we have the celestial warriors and the Universe of Four Gods. Why do you hestitate to let us call Byakko? We can go back now and summon Byakko and you may go home AND make your one wish. Again, why do you hestitate?" 

Hamatsu looked back at Hotohori and Miyoko. Emperor Saire ordered her to get her things so they can leave. Tatara and Amefuri escorted her to her guest room at the Konan Palace. She put her stuff together she spotted Hotohori dismissing Tatara and Amefuri only through the corner of her eye and thought "How am I gonna play dumb through this one?  He heard the truth by complete stupid mistake." Hotohori placed her sketchbook in her backpack. He sighed and spoke "This could be my last chance to make you understand. I'd do anything. Anything to hold you in my arms. Anything to make you mine. I wanna be able to make you laugh and make you forget about everything. I don't know what it is about you, but I'm a different person around you and I desire your love so badly it......promise me you won't forget." He had his head down. Hamatsu flipped his hair back and laughed "

Your unforgetable your highness.Hey, maybe you will be reincarnated to my time. Oooooooh, Hamatsu said a big word and sounded smart. Now, I must find out what it means. See, anything can happen. I'm on a mission right now to get Tamababy and Miyo-chan together. And hey somewhere in time I will see ya again. Like I always say 'If time is on your side, nothing can stop ya' I have nothing else on my side, so time has gotta be on my side. And remeber I could meet you in my time." Hamatsu continued to laugh and smile. Hotohori gave a weak smile and touched her arm and said "Fine I'll meet you there."  He left the room. Hamatsu packed her ninja equipment and everthing else including Rysi into bag. 

She pulled the bag onto her back and looked around the Emperor Hotohori's room and said goodbye. Emperor Saire yelled at her for dawdling. She just smiled and pulled his cheeks and commented "Twerp, your some emperor when you haven't even matured yet." As they left (they=Byakko Seven, Emperor Saire, & Hamatsu) Hamatsu called to Miyoko "Hey Miyo-chan see ya back home. Behave yourself with Tamahome, best behavior." Miyoko shook her fist at her friend and screamed "I get you later, Ha-chan" Hamatsu shared a horse with Toroki he looked back at her and asked "Where's Rysi? You didn't forget her? Moron, what were you thinking?". Rysi barked from the bag and Hamatsu gestured toward it. She sighed and then smiled big. Miyoko looked at her friend and her crew disappearing over the horizon. 

Miaka came up and asked "When are you leaving? ...and WHEN AM I GETTING BACK MY POCKY?" Miyoko looked at her evilly. Miaka didn't give her time to say anthing and replied "I'm scared to summon Suzaku. You wanna know why? My brother told me some time again that the preistess is sacrificed. Looks like the first to go is Hamatsu." Miaka walked away. Miyoko pulled down her lower eyelid, stuck her tongue out at her and said "Bedah!" She thought about what Miaka said though. While she was thinking Tamahome come up and said in a monotone voice "Boo" Miyoko jumped up in the air screaming and landed on her butt. She glared at him angerily, but laughed suddenly. He knelt down in front of her and said smiling, but still serious look on his face "I want you to wish for me to go back with you to your world with you. Unless, you want to wish for you to be the best ninja in your world or even me to be filthy rich would be great too." 

Miyoko stuck her nose in the air and exclaimed "I'm already the best ninja. And money isn't important to you, so I guess that leaves one thing left to wish. Don't you think so?" Tamahome wasn't really paying attention, but was looking through her bag for things to sell, but still heard so he agreed happily. Miaka come up and asked Miyoko to leave, politely. She sat in front of Tamahome and yelled happily "I....I...can wish for me and you to be together for ever. Hotohori said I don't have to wish to save Konan. Isn't that great?" Tamahome shook his head and scolded her for making a promise to save Konan and taking advantage of his majesty's current state of mind. When the emperor of Hokkan woke he was ready to leave. Chichiri came to him and explained "I would wait to summon your beast god, ya know. Because if you call it when Sairou is summoning theirs it could have its consequences on our world, ya know." he agreed with the half cockatoo/half cat man. Emperor Saihitei and Emperor Xochi decided that Suzaku would be summoned in three months and Genbu in six. Back in Sairou, Hamatsu was getting into the religious ceremony outfit. She stood in front of the mirror looling at the holy jewelry she had to wear, the beatiful robe\dress like thing, and the small religious represntive crown. 

Two ladies came in saying how they were told to do her hair and make-up. Hamatsu smiled nervously and said "Don't worry yourselves ladies. I'm not that stupid that I can't do my own hair and make-up. Although I did have a little trouble putting this thing on" She gestured at the dress. It was to late the ladies had already sat her in the chair in front of a smaller mirror over a desk. Hamatsu watched her self be transformed from the dull and plain girl to a beautiful preistess. She could not believe her eyes at the transformation she made. She got excited and jumped up and down screaming "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe that me before is now this." Hamatsu tackled the ladies when she had hugged them to hard. She got up and ran to the mirror and admired the beauty before her. As the ladies left one said to the other "Thats the girl who is to save Sairou. IF so we are to be in trouble. Her grace is not to graceful......" The ladies stopped as they had a Katana (type of sword) to their throats. Hamatsu glared at them "Trust me ladies. Never ever mess with Hamatsu the ninja accomplice also a Samurai warrior. Top one in all of Japan." 

The one lady whispered "Preistess?" Hamatsu lowered the swords and replied "Next time have more respect to me. I respect you and I expect the same. I don't care how much smarter than me you think you are or how bad you think I act. Just treat me like I treat you." The two ladies look at one another and nodded at that istant they tackled her Hamatsu laughed at this. Kokiecame in to collect Hamatsu when he mistaked this joke for a serious offense to the preistess. He slaughtered them on the spott making sure he didn't mess up the preistess in anyway. Hamatsu stood there staring at the two ladies. She couldn't believe that Kokie had killed them, so harshily without even hearing them out. She went into what some samurai's and ninja's and other warriors would call "Battle Mode". Each samurai or ninja was trained to go into Battle Mode once they were caught in a fight. She pulled out her sumarial sword and raced towards him with beautiful technique and grace in her. While in battle mode Hamatsu was a different person. 

She was cold, heartless, clever, uncaring, and showed no mercy. She was a perfect samurai, but a scary person when she reached a serious fight like the one she was prepared to do. The sheer part flowing down from her dress tripped her and when she looked up there was Tatara holding out his hand. See, Tatara resembled the Emperor Saihitei (Hotohori) a lot. Hamatsu in her state of mind thought she saw Hotohori. Her eyes went warm again as she stared at Tatara's smiling face. She got up slowly and jumped onto Tatara crying "I missed you so much your majesty. Please don't leave me again. I know what you meant know." Tatara looked at Kokie. And put the fifteen year old girl down and smiled "Preistess, I believe you have had way too much Pocky and Sake(type of liquor) today." Hamatsu had reached a normal state (well normal for her at least). She punched his arm and apologized to Kokie and screamed laughing "You can never have too much Pocky or Sake. Now lets go call a beast god. Byakko, I choose you." 

Kokie and Tatara once again exchanged looks of confusion. Hamatsu skipped towards the door and stopped, turned, smiled with grace "Lets go guys" The preistess of Byakko shot them a beautiful smile the way the light hit it made her innner beauty shine through. She started to skip again out the door. Kokie and Tatara sighed and said in unison "She ruined the moment." When they reached the shrine the Kokie and Tatara took their places with the others and Toroki approached her in awe and said "You look like you are the face that makes everyones ache because they know they don't deserve you." 

Toroki kissed her cheek and Hamatsu kissed his cheek back then slapped him and laughed "I had to give you back the kiss and the slap was for trying to give me a big ego." Toroki smiled and said sarcastically "Your wisdom amazes me." He walked to his place The young emperor proclaimed for them all to get into their places so the summoning can begin. Hamatsu paniced in chibi form screamed "I can't read. I can't read ancient chinese. Whaddle we do, twerp?" The emperor explained of how being the preistess it will come to her naturally when Byakko posseses her body so she can call upon him. Hamatsu walked up the stairs towards the fire. She looked at the faces of her Celestial Warriors and waved madly with a huge smile on her face. Her body lurched forward and her eyes went expressionless. The Byakko Seven were concerned with that sudden lurch, but stayed in place when they heard Hamatsu's expressionless body chant 

"The palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. In the name of the sacred law, belief, and goodness, I summon thee, Byakko, lord of the West. I now say these words to thee. Appear on earth from the seven palaces of heaven for the sake of those here who adore you. Come to us here. with thy holy power, smash the evil which threatens us. Save us! And hear our wishes to thee! Descend to us now from heaven!" The Emperor Saire and the Byakko Seven watched in as the Priestess of Byakko got her expressions back and tossed the Universe of Four Gods to the fire and from the flames a huge majestic hite tiger appeared and roared "Priestess of Byakko you have called upon me, Byakko, lord of the West. Now what is your wish?" 

Hamatsu said confidently and sincerely "I wish your great Byakko is to have two wishes. One that your country of Byakko shall be always be successful and prospurous. And that my best friend Miyoko Kuritsuna shall always be happy with her Tamahome. And that is my wish your greatness." Byakko boomed "It shall be done." His presence filled the land of Byakko. The Priestess of Byakko, Hamatsu Seishuku had fallen to the floor. This time they only heard the voice of Byakko "Your life shall be a sacrifice to fulfill your generous wishes." He had left without a trace. Toroki ran to the body of Hamatsu an fell by her side amd cried. Anger filled his eyes. Subaru, Kokie and Tatara stood there in disbelief. Tokaki fell to his knees where he was and held back his emotions. 

Amefuri and Karasuki joined Toroki by Hamatsu body. Message was sent to Konan. The letter was told to Chichiri. He shook his head and sighed. He walked to Miyoko who was sitting around joking with Tamahome. Miaka walked to Chichiri. He was only a 15 feet away from Miyoko and Tamahome. Miyoko waved, but he was to busy talking with Miaka to notice. Miaka stepped back and tears streamed down her face. She looked over at Miyoko and her tears rained down. Miaka ran off, she couldn't bare to see the look on Miyoko's face when she heard. Miyoko gave her a confused look as she ran off. Miyoko walked up to Chichiri. He put his hand on her shoulder and said very seriously "I have news from Sairou. 

They were able to summon Byakko, but..." Miyoko clapped and exclaimed "Thats great Ha-chan got her wishes and is now back home. She will be able to always be happy with his majesty. That was her wish, wasn't it?" The smile on her face was about to be ripped off. Chichiri continued "No. One of her two wishes was that you were to be always happy with Tamahome. Her summoning Byakko had a consequence. The priestess is supposed to be sacrificed by the beast god himself and she was. I am sorry to report, but the Priestess of Byakko is dead." Miyoko stood there for a while in disbelief as if she hadn't heard what Chichiri. Miyoko walked to her room and when Tamahome called "Miyo, are you alright, cause if you need me I'm here. JUST TELL ME, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  

Miyoko stopped, but didn't turn around and just said in a soft voice "Yes, now please let me be alone." She finished walking to her room thinking "Why? Why would she wish for my happiness. How could she be so stupid and die like that?" A single tear ran down Miyoko's face. She opened the door to the guest room and fell into the chair emotionlessly. She stared at the wall blankly. Tamahome and Tomite stood by the door watching Miyoko staring at the wall. Chichiri came up freom behind and said "I'm not gonna tell his majesty, ya know. If this is how Lady Miyoko acts I hate to see his majesty. I think you should go and talk to her, ya know." Tamahome nodded and entered. Miyoko stood up and focus still on the wall said "I just lost my best friend. I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. I guess I just want to be alone now and after I finished here I shall go and kill the beast god, Byakko for murdering Ha-chan." Tamahome came closer to her and consoled "Your lying. You don't want to be alone. 

You want someone to listen to you. I would love to thank Hamatsu for making that one of her wishes. So, I have an excuse to be with you." Miyoko's face was filled with emotions (something a ninja isn't supposed to do), but before she could hold back her tears she heard a booming voice (coming from her uniform) say "Miyoko, how dare you show tears for that fat, ugly, no good, useless Hamatsu. Have you learned nothing as a ninja. Just because you lose your ninja accomplice and samurai master does thou mean you mourn forever. NO!!! Hamatsu sacrificed her long healthy life for you to be with Tamababy." Miyoko got angered by her talking uniform skirt. So, she yelled at it "Hey, I didn't just lose my accomplice, but I lost my spiffiest & niftiest best friend and your telling me to...." the voice changed from this booming scary to this girl's voice "Hold it. Hold it. Oh, snap! Your really on the edge Miyo-chan. I'm not dead." Miyoko's face was stricken with confusion as she whispered "Hamatsu" into her uniform.

 The voice laughed "The one and only. Hey, heres the thing my body in THAT world kinda died like, but I was transfered back to our world. Its confusing I just appeared here, but from what Nari read I collapsed at the ceremony after being sacificed by Byakko. I tried to come back, but I can't. And we have this link from our uniforms, so as long as we wear them we can talk, but the thing is only you can hear me through your uniform no one else except.... OH YEAH. I left Rysi and my bag back at the twerp's palace can you get it before they do stuff to it cuz they still think I'm dead. " Miyoko laughed into the uniform. Tamahome stared at her strangely. Miyoko ran up to him, jump up and overjoyed said "Ha-chan's alive she just talked to me. She's not dead." Tamahome sighed and put his hands on her shoulders and said "I understand your dispair about losing Hamatsu, but you must go on. I realized I had to when I lost my entire family." Hotohori came in and declared "Miyoko? Tamahome? What is this I hear from Nuriko that Hamatsu is dead?  Tell me it isn't so." Miyoko smiled and told him what Hamatsu had told her and how she still wondered who else had the connection with her. 

Tamahome still shook his head in disbelief. Hotohori nodded and said to Miyoko "I believe she is alive too." Tamahome fell over and screamed in his face "ARE YOU CRAZY? THEY HAVE HER BODY AND THEY SAW HER FALL TO THE GROUND AND DIE!!!" Hotohori started talking to a hair barrette when he was done he looked up at Miyoko and smiled. Miyoko recognized it as one of Hamatsu's barretes. She must of accidently left it behind. Miyoko's uniform screamed "GET MY STUFF BACK!!!" Miyoko glared at the uniform. And grabbed her own bag and started to leave for Sairou. Miaka ran behind her. Miyoko gave a fed up look as she stopped beyond the gate. She merely asked "What do you want, Miaka?" Miaka smiled and said "I want to come with you to get Hamatsu's stuff back. I heard you wouldn't let your celestial warriors, the Genbu Seven come, so I figured maybe I could come with you for company, okay?" Miyoko sighed and nodded. The two girls headed for tje land of Byakko alone. Miaka looked at Miyoko frightened. Miyoko noticed this so yelled "Why are you staring?" Miaka stopped and asked "Because your wearing a your uniform including the skirt which 'ninjas' like 'you' never wear it cuz if they get in danger how can they fight?!" Miyoko glared at her and pulled out a box of Pocky and ate it. Miaka stared at the box in wanting. The sun rose on the second day. The girls stopped the horses when they heard more horses approaching them. Three horses stopped in front of them. On two of the horses was Nakago and Soi, but on the one in between them waas Yui. Miaka noticed Nakago staring at her in an evil way. 

So, she kicked the hors hard and rode past them. Miyoko was getting a little fed up with her strange behavior. She rode after her noticing the othe other three horses following shortly behind. Miyoko finally caught up to Miaka. She yelled "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO WONDER YOU GET WALKED ALL OVER!!! yOU LET PEOPLE INTIMIDATE YOU. WHATS YOUR DEAL WITH THAT GUY ANYWAY?" Miaka was just sat under the tree crying the horse crying "I don't deserve Tamahome and I can't summon Suzaku in three months because THAT MAN HE...HE...HE..OH GOD I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!" Tears streamed down Miaka's face. Miyoko jumped off her horse and tied both their horse to the tree. She stood in front of Miaka and said "He didn't do anything to you just like he didn't do anything to Ha-chan when she was in Kutou alone. He made you think he did. Same way he made Yui think that she was." Miaka looked up at Miyoko stern, but kind face and noticed that Yui, Soi, and Nakago had approached them and heard. Yui turned to Nakago and barked "Is this true Nakago?" Nakago smiled and said "My lady its..." Yui barked again "IS THIS TRUE DAMMIT?" His smile disappeared and he answered "Yes my lady it is." Yui took a step back toward Miaka and Miyoko. Her mouth was wide open. 

She fell to her knees next to Miaka. The two girls hugged and apologized to one another. Miyoko rolled her at the two girls. She challenged Nakago to a fight. He laughed "You want to fight me. Thats impossible your a girl. No LITTLE girl as yourself could beat a man." Miyoko made a comment "Then how come Hamatsu beat both Suboshi AND Ashitare?" Nakago glared at her and got in a fighting stance. Miyoko did a backflip and tried to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed her foot and twirled her around. Before he could throw her to the ground she grabbed his shoulder and did a counter-attack. When he got to his feet, he snickered. He came charging towards her again, but she just leaped frogged over him. Soi greeted her with an arro to the stomach. Miyoko landed to her knees. She managed to getout the words "Thats not fair." Soi and Nakago smiled and Soi said "We don't fight fair." Miyoko brought her foot around and knocked them to their feet. She hold a sword to their necks while holding her wound with the other hand. She warned "If you follow the three of us to Byakko country, I will kill you both." She put her sword away and mounted the horse. 

Yui and Miaka looked back and forth from Nakago and Miyoko. The girls mounted their horses and the three left. More hoofbeats followed them. Miyoko nearly fell off her horse turning it around just to see it was only Suboshi and Amboshi coming up. Miyoko brought her sword again, but stil holding the wound and said "I'm starting to get really tired of all you people." Suboshi slowly rode past Miyoko to Yui he said "I know you have refused to summon Seiryuu, but if you don't m,ind I would still like to protect you, Lady Yui." He bowed down on his horse, Yui told him he could. This time Amboshi did the same with Miaka "Miaka, I want to protect you and get you back to Konan safe. If you don't mind?" Miaka smiled and nodded they started to ride off towards Byakko without Miyoko. 

Miyoko turned her horse back around and screamed "MORONS!!!!!!!!! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE SOMEBODY PROTECTING YOU. WIMPS!!!!!!!!! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO BACK TO KONAN IMMEDIATELY. I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU COMING WITH ME I'D RATHER GO ALONE ON THIS SMALL ERRAND. YOUR MAKING A JOURNEY OUT OF A  THREE DAY TRIP." They four got scared by her yelling and agreed to go back. Miyoko waved and headed back to Sairou. After the Second day she had almost reach Siarou. She camped there and would finish in the morning. Morning light struck Miyoko's face and woke her up she gruimbled "Why am I doing this for stupid Ha-chan can't she get her own damn stuff?" Her uniform screamed "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Miyoko mounted the horse and fell off, she thought "I hate horses. I can't even ride as good as Ha-chan can. She's a freakin' pro on these stupid creatures." 

Before she could remount the horse Amefuri and Karasuki came riding up to her on 2 imperial horses it was Karasuki and Amefuri. Karasuki dismounted and said "Priestess of Genbu we are glad you came. We got news from Tomite and Hikitsu told us you were coming to pick up the LadY Hamatsu's things." Amefuri stayed on his horse and added "Please Lady Miyoko mount your horse and came back to Sairou with us. We are unable to bury Lady Hamatsu because Toroki has...well you shall see when we get there." Miyoko agreed. The three left when they entered the Sairou palace gates. There was Emperor Saire waiting for her. Amefuri helped Miyoko off the horse. Subaru approached Miyoko and started to lead her to the Byakko Shrine where the ceremony was held. Subaru spoke "We have been unable to bury Hamatsu because aToroki has stayed by her body guarding it refusing us to let us bury her. He has lost it. No one can get through to him. Not even me." Subaru stopped in front of the shrine door, put her head down and placed her hand gently on the door. Miyoko noticed the heart-ache in her face. Miyoko opened the door. No light was in there only a small spotlight on Hamatsu's body still lying there in front of the fire. Miyoko entered the shrine, but before she reached Hamatsu's body. A small dagger laid itself on her neck. 

All Miyoko saw was two eyes over her shoulder. The eyes led her to the small patch of light. She heard the door be shut loudly. She looked over her shoulder again and recognized Toroki, but his eyes weren't like his usaul kind loving eyes. These were cold and crazed. He whispered into Miyoko's ear "Your here to take her away from me. Like the rest of them, but I won't let you people kill her. I won't let you take her from me." Miyoko spoke softly to him "I'm not here to take her away from you. I'm here to...um....well help you" The dagger was removed from her neck. Toroki came from behind her and knelt down by Hamatsu's body he said "Your here to help me protect Lady Hamatsu? I'm glad. I couldn't do it at the ceremony and she died, but I will protect her now. I will stay by her side and make sure she won't die again." Miyoko realized what Toroki was talking about and she explained to him "Its not your fault she died. You didn't..." Toroki smacked her consoling hand away and yelled "I was born and chosen by Byakko himself to protect her and I failed the only person I cared about. Its my fault she died, but it won't happen again I swear to it. I will stay by her side. I could of protected her, but I didn't. Why couldn't I?" 

He fell onto Hamatsu's body and cried like a child. Miyoko squatted next to him and comforted "You didn't know she would be sacrificed, but she knows you would have done all that you could to save her. The thing is, Toroki, Ha-chan's not dead. Her body in this world died and collapsed, but she went back home to our world. She tried to come back, but her role as th priestess of Byakko have been fulfilled." Toroki raised his head. His eyes had returned to those caring eyes. He stood up and picked up Hamatsu's corpse (which was at least four days old) and carried it outside. Toroki looked upon the cold and pale face of the body. Jewelry still on. Face pale, but make-up still there. 

Body cold, but dressed in her beautiful ceremony garments. She still looked like she had on that day, but she had grown cold and pale. Toroki opened the door to the shrine holding Hamatsu's body Subaru raised her head and smiled weakly at him. The other Byakko Seven approacched him. Miyoko came out of the shrine holding Hamatsu's stuff and Rysi. They all walked to the courtyard escorting Miyoko back to her horse. She tied her friends stuff along with her own backpack. She tied Rysi to the side of the horse. Emperor Saire bowed and thats all he he said and did. They all said good-bye, except Toroki. He said "Thank you Lady Miyoko. I'm ready to give Lady Hamatsu a proper burial and I understand. When you do see her again tell her I love her and will miss her." Miyoko sighed in disgust. She rode off to Konan to say good-bye to Tamahome. She had to after seeing how Toroki acted she wouldn't let Tamahome be that. She also knew she had to tell Miaka to do the same. 

When she arrived They all were there waiting. Tamahome offered to help her down, but Miyoko got down by herself. He hit her in the arm acting all offended, but he wasn't. Miyoko unloaded the horse with the two backpacks and the fat puppy. She sat the stuff down. Hotohori ordered some of his assistants to put the stuff away. Emperor Xochi came out with the Genbu Seven and an extra horse. Miyoko whimpered "Do we have to leave now. I've been sitting on a stupid horse for the past five days and my butt hurts." They all looked at her in surprise of her "foul" language. She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Oh sure, when Ha-chan says it, its considered cute." 

Tamahome did his impression of an angry cat. Miyoko glared at him and yelled "YOU WOULD BE TO IF YOU SAW A MAN WHO USED TO BE SO MENTALLY STABLE, IT WAS SCARY AND THEN LOSING ALL HIS SANITY BECAUSE HE WITNESSED THE ONLY WOMAN HE LOVED DIE AND THINK ITS HIS FAULT AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF HE PUT A KNIFE TO YOUR THROAT, SO I MAY BE A LITTLE ON THE EDGE, BUT I HAVE A CARN GOOD REASON, PAL!!!!!!!!" They all looked at her blanked face. She went small and smiled nervously. Tamahome was struck with an evil chibi smile and said "You're worried that might happen to me, aren't you?" Before Miyoko could yell at him Tasuki said equally scary "Which one do you think she is talking about Senor? With you it could be Miaka or Miyoko or even..." Tamahome got this nervous chibi look and got into a huge chibi fight with Tasuki (in the end Tamahome being burned by Tasuki's fan). Miaka and Miyoko's faces were beyond angry they both grabbed Tamhome's neck and held hiom up like a gfish and asked in unison "WHO IS THIS OTHER POSSIBLITY?" 

Tamahome tried to tell Miaka "No one! Tasuki's just trying to get me in trouble and he's succeeding." Miyoko had mounted another horse with unwillingness she smiled evilly at the horse and then she looked at Miaka and the other Suzaku Seven and said goodbye. She left with the Genbu Seven and Emperor Xochi. Emperor Xochi held back his horse and waited for Miyoko to catch up to him. When she finally did he said "Priestess, I wish to talk to you about your personal relations with that Suzaku warrior. I want you to cut off all contacts with him. I may be old, but I am wise and its is never wise to trust an enemy.. Emperor Saihitei has yet to learn that, but Emperor Saire has. That is why Konan shall crumble and you shall wish for all of Konan to belong to Hokkan." He rode back to the front. Miyoko thought to herself "What a jerk. That wasn't an option he gave me, it was an order. I'll wish for whatever spiffy thing I will wish." Once she got deeper in her thought Tomite and Inami decided to go behind her and shout "BOO!" Miyoko got so startled she screamed and her horse got scared by that and bucked up and ran. 

Miyoko struggling to stay on was screaming "I hate horses. I hate horses. I hate horses. I hate horses." Hitkitsu kicked his horses sides and rode after her. Miyoko eventually went flying off into a fence. The horse stopped a few feet away. Hikitsu dismounted and helped Miyoko up. Miyoko refused "I'm not getting back on that creature. Ninja or no ninja that unspiffy beast tried to harm me. I refuse." Namame offered to trade horses with her and told her "I will ride right behind you, your eminance." Miyoko agreed to that. Still a little skittish around the horse she tried to mount it as slow as possible. Right before she pulled herself up her uniform screamed "Its not gonna eat you." Miyo yelled right back "Listen, Ha-chan you are one of the top riders in both Japan and The United States, si you don't have the right to correct me. Now hush everyones looking at me funny for talking to my clothes." Miyoko pulled herself up and kicked started the horse. They were off again. After about four days of off and on the rode they finally made it to Hokkan Palace. Emperor Xochi was so relieved cause the minute he got off his horse people started waiting on him hand and foot, everyone was at his beck and call. Miyoko found her way back to the same guest room as before. She found all the boxes of Pocky she had left behind and a big dinner for her. She sat and the table and started stuffing her face, before she could finish there was a small tap at the door followed by some crazy, random, loud ones. She left the delicious food to answer the door. The minute she opened the door, Hatsui had tackled her. His breath smelled of lots of Sake. Miyoko held her breath. Uruki and Urumiya came in to collect the drunkly happy Celestial Warrior. Miyoko asked "Why are you guys celebrating with Sake? And why without me?" 

Urumiya laughed "Because were summoning Genbu tomorrow and you have to go purify yourself we're starting at dawn and its almost tomorrow today." Miyoko was confused, again with another question "How comes it takes so long for me to purify?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer. This one was answered by Uruki "Its because Emperor Xochi believes if you purify yourself long enough Genbu will forgive you for loving that Suzaku warrior, Tamahome. And it takes two hour to get you ready for the ceremony itself with all those dressing garments and make-up and jewelry and hairstyle and holy crown. I'm glad I'm not the Priestess of Genbu. I feel sorry for the person who is the priestess."

 The three drunken celestial warriors walking out in agreement. Miyoko gave her drunken companions a strange look as they walked out singing in agreement. Empress Socho (wife of Emperor Xochi) and two other woman came in. The empress said "I'm here to walk you through the process of the pre-summoning ceremony. From what they tell me of you, you're a hazaard to yourself when alone." Miyoko smiled and replied "Yes I am, but my friend Ha-chan is much worse and plus I am a ninja." The Miyoko and the emperess laughed, but not the other two woman. Miyoko stopped abruptly and said "Gee, I thought it was funny." The Empress Socho excused her attendants "I'm deeply sorry your eminence, but they trying not to threaten you in any way because of what happened to the ladies in Sairou that helped the Priestess of Byakko. They are afraid there lifes are in danger as well. If you want I can order them to laugh at your humor." 

Miyoko slowly shook her head no and looked blanked-faced at the young empress. The three woman pulled out the Ceremonial Robes she had to wear. Only problem for Miyoko was "ITS A DRESS!!! ITS A DRESS!! ITS A DRESS! AND MIYOKO THE NINJA MASTER AIN'T WEARING NO DARN DRESS. IF I NEED TO FIGHT I CAN'T DO IT WEARING THIS THING." ! Empress Socho gave a nervous laugh and said "Please Priestess, if you don't wear the ceremonial robes it will offend Genbu." Miyoko made her agree "Alright I'll wear it under one condition, you tell me HOW OLD ARE? I mean the emperor is about in his late 60's which is old and you look like your 20 something. Thats inhuman." Empress Socho's face went full of sorrow for a moment then just gave a weak smile as she saadi "Get changed we still to purify you and do your hair and make-up. You will look like a true beauty of a woman." Miyoko mumbled behind the screen "I'll look like a freakin girly-girl." When she came out she was pushed down into a chair. One of the ladies started her make-up while the other her hair. Empress Socho talked them through the whole thing. 

When they were done three hours later it was about two in the morning and Miyoko could barely keep her eyes open. The two attendants were excused and the empress led Miyoko to the shrine to pray for four hours strait to purify herself. They knelt down and prayed. Miyoko tried not to fall asleep while in pray. As the sun rose. The Empress Socho rose to her feet and said "The summoning will be starting soon you must wait by the flame for my lord and the Celestial Warriors to come. Any questions?" Miyoko had one small question that was important to ask "Empress, I need to know are we summoning Genbu because Konan already summoned Suzaku after we left?" Empress Socho smiled and said "Yes, I believe they summoned it the second day you were on your way here and they have already buried their Priestess. I believe the Priestess of Suzaku wished for her and the Priestess of Seiryuu to return home. And about that Suzaku warrior, Tamahome he mourned her death, but was more concerned about another. Don't forget your belongings your eminance." Miyoko nodded she had placed Rysi in Hamatsu's backpack and Hamatsu's backpack into her own. 

The fire was lit and just like the Priestesses of Byakko and Suzaku, her body was possessed by Genbu himself while she said the pray. The celestial warriors said goodbye and as did Emperor Xochi. Miyoko threw the Universe of Four Gods into the fire and Genbu appeared he bellowed "You summoned me Priestess, now what is your wish?" Miyoko stared at him strait in the face and said "I wish for me and Tamahome to leave this whole world with peace in it." Genbu gfranted her wish, but at the cost of her life. She collapsed onto the ground. At the moment she collapsed Tamahome himself started to disappear. When Miyoko arose she found herself laying on a desk in her classroom. She sat up and spotted Tamahome as well. She ran over to him and woke him up. He looked a little tired as he yawned "Hey Miyoko, I guess we're in your world now?!?" Miyoko nodded holding back the tears. It hit her it was about midnight in her world and she was in her classroom. She grabbed Tamahome's wrist and ran for the nearest exit. When they finally made it out the door there was Nari on her Mo-ped waiting for them she greeted "Sup, guys? Figured you'd end up here to like Hamham did. I'll take you to our apartment for the night. I don't think your parents would approve of showing up at midnight, Miyoko." Tamahome stared at the Mo-ped in awe. Nari rolled her eyes as Miyoko pulled Tamahome onto the Mo-ped with them. As Nari drove it back to her apartment. Miyoko talked to her

Miyoko: How many days has it been since we first left?

Nari: Days? Try hours. Its only been 7 hours to the 6 months you both were there.

Miyoko: How is Ha-chan by the way?

Nari: Tired, hungry, crazy, missing Hotohori & Rysi like crazy, and acting like everythings fine.

Tamahome: This horse of yours may look strange, but is very fast. Think how much yen I can get for this.

Nari: Whats with the yen symbols in his eyes?

Miyoko: I hate asking this, but how's Miaka and Yui?

Nari: Fine, and guess who asked Hamham out?

Miyoko: Haku Verde! The most popular guy in school that Ha-chan had a BIG crush. I hated him. He has such a big ego and he's cocky. She always said he was 

funny and hot. Well, what'd she say?

Nari: No.

Miyoko: Its because of Hotohori. She feels like she is gonna betray him.

Nari: She'll be holding back herself back for a charcter in a book. She doesn't see that he can't be reincarnated because he's not real. Its impossible and she needs 

to know that, Miyoko. I need you to tell her that. I seem to not get either Miaka or Yui to understand that.

Miyoko: The thing is he is real or if the character weren't real, then how is Tamahome here behind me on your Mo-ped?

Nari: Because you wished for the CHARACTER, Tamahome to return with you.

They arrived at the apartment complex and Miyoko and Hamatsu spent the whole night explaining things to the lost Tamahome. The next day at school. Miyoko, Yui, and Miaka were all happy to get back to normal. Sure Miyoko would miss that era, but it was good to have every back to normal. During the lesson Hamatsu was busy sulking and missing Emperor Hotohori. Ther e was a small rap at the door and a young man walked in their teacher said "Class, this is my son Houni. He is eighteen so that means unlike you morons he has graduated and he is here to help me teach for the day." Hamatsu lifted up her head and saw the reborn Hotohori. He looked like him, spoke like him, moved like him, but didn't dress like him (of course didn't time period). Hamatsu getting caught up in the excitement, jumped on her desk and screamed "Hotohori!" She leaped to different desktops till she made her way to the front of the room. Miyoko called after her "Its called using the ground, not the desks." Hamatsu stood in front of the man she saw as Hotohori and hugged him. The teacher pried her off and scolded "The one time I get you to pay attention its over the wrong thing. My son. Miss Kuritsuna take your stooge outside TO CALM DOWN." Miyoko got up from her desk and took her friend outside to a bench. Hamatsu cried "He doesn't remember me. I know its him, but yet its not him. Same personality and looks, but no memory of who he really is. You get to be happy with the man you love, but I can't, why Miyo why?" Miyoko sighed and mumbled "Your fifteen you can't be in love with a character in a book." 

Hamatsu stood up off the bench and yelled"That is such....you know you love Tamahome and that he's not just a character that he is a person-thing from another world, so don't go Nari on me. Your my bestested friend you should know AND understand." Hamatsu sat back down in distress and covered her face, so her tears were not visible. She would let no one see her miserable. She raised head. Eyes still red with tears streaming down, but a forced smile came across her face as she said stifling her tears "Your right. This whole thing is stupid. I'm just pulling ya leg. I'm fine lets go back to class and ,apologize to Mr. Watashi and Houni for my stupidity, otay?" Miyoko shook her head and sighed "I hate when you do this. You figure you don't want to push your problems on your friends, so you TRY too hold back most of your feelings. We never know whats truely going on with you Ha-chan. You could be breaking apart inside and I wouldn't know. Stop just tell me how you feel. Your my best friend if anything was to kill you mentally I would blame myself for not knowing and helping you." 

Hamatsu sat back down again and cried "I had my chance to stay with him, but I was stupid and thought that it would be to sappy, that he was sappy for telling me all that, and that he would be happier with Miaka than me, but I know I'm better for him than that bitch. I would never break his heart. Oh God, when I think of how I loved his sweetness and of how I was the one that awaken feelings in him he never felt. Feelings of jealousy, anger, and....he felt those when Toroki kissed me. He did love me, but I was just as bad as Miaka. Neglecting him like that. I hate myself for it. And now I receive my punishment. Seeing the one guy I could stare at all my life, but know he will never even remember some of those things he said to me." Miyoko couldn't help, but laugh at her friend's sincerity. Hamatsu looked at her offended and confused. Miyoko holding back her laughter said "You...You...You are one of the funniest people to her that from. Your usually a complete moron, but there you sounded like a middle-aged lady who has just been made a widow. I'm sorry to laugh, but just picture yourself dressed up like an empress if you had excepted his offer, Ha-chan. as much as you do love him. You would never be able to be that graceful. Your a klutz. Only time you asre graceful is when you got a sword in your hands and then your deadly graceful. I do know how you feel, but your nothing like Miaka. She ran from his love because of Tamahome, which might I add I have, heeheehee. you on the other hand ran in fear. Fear that you weren't good enough for him. When you do run from him, you aren't good enough." 

Miyoko got up when she saw Houni coming. Miyoko slightly bowed and winked at Hamatsu as she left. Hamatsu was completely turned around on the bench begging her find not to go. Houni sat down next to her and said "I feel like I have met you before all this, but that is impossible because I never met any of my father's students. So, why then do I have such a strong feeling about you then?" Hamatsu smiled at him innocently (laugh out loud, her innocent, bah) He spoke up again "Your smile I just feel as though...nevermind its impossible for me to know such a face that I have never seen before." Hamatsu was hit with anger and heart-ache as she yelled/cried "God! You're so frustrating after what I felt for you back when you were Emperor Hotohori, his majesty. You can't even remeber me. You told me how you felt about me and I felt the same. I was going to make you happy. 

You...you....you bastard. I realize now that your not him and I refuse to believe you are him. Why you might ask? Because his majesty would never treat anyone especially me. Your not him and you never will be." Hamatsu raised her hand and slapped Houni. He looked at her face no regret or shame just anger. At that minute Haku showed up and asked Hamatsu "You are going to rethink going out with me. I mean...come on...I'm Haku Verde every girl wants me and would give there right leg to hold my hand. You should feel honored I'm giving you a chance." Hamatsu looked back at Houni and nodded at Haku and kissed him right on the cheek. When she walked back to the bench to get her bag and go back to class. She heard Houni say "How could you betray me like that. I would of gave up Miaka. 

You betray me once again Hamatsu." Hamatsu whispered "What?" Houni had his head lowered when he raised it she saw the exact same face Hotohri had when Toroki kissed her. She whispered once again "Hotohori?" He nodded slowly. Hamatsu wrapped her arms around him and cried tears of joy "I missed you, you bastard. What took you so long?" They stood there for a while just holding eachother until Hamatsu jumped back and exclaimed "I slapped you!!! I hit you!!! I'm sooooooooo sorry.Did it hurt? Can you forgive me sweetie?" Hotohori smiled and consoled "Its alright. I shall forgive you." He leaned in and kissed her. Tamahome came by on Nari's Mo-ped he spotted Hotohori and Hamatsu and said hi, but the two didn't stop but just raised an arm an waved him off. Miyoko, Yui, Miaka were all by the classroom window admiring this "sweet" yet sappy display. 

When Miyoko spotted Tamahome she ran out of the room the minute the bell rang.and yelled to the other girls "My rides here. Gotta go." When she reached the front of the school. She tapped Hamatsu's shoulder, but she just waved Miyoko away. Miyoko got a little pissed so she said "Demotion" Hamatsu quickly turned around and stood at attention. Miyoko cleared her throat and spoke in a general tone "Tamahome and myself are going to give you a ride to your house and drop you and your sister's Mo-ped off at your apartment complex. So, I'm afraid you must leave you dear Hotohori now and end this beautiful yet disgusting display of affection."Hamatsu grabbed her backpack and sat on the back of the Mo-ped. She waved to Hotohori and yelled as the Mo-ped rode off "Come over tonight you can meet my sister and I can tell her I told her so. Love ya, see ya, wanna be wit ya." Hotohori waved goodbye also, but he thought "Nari? Nari! Thats the prson that Hamatsu was yelling to after I asked her to be my empress and here I thought she was just crazy, hmm." He stared at the disppearing Mo-ped for a while then walked home. 

Hamatsu was on the back of the Mo-ped and was still blushing and smiling. Miyoko looked back at her and rolled her eyes as she shouted over the motor of the Mo-ped "Stop it!!! We get the point your happy he kissed and remembered you big whoop. All that smiling is making me nervous, Ha-chan" Hamatsu lloked at her friend and squealed "I love him. I really do. When I'm with him I act like a moron. I feel I could just open my arms and fly away." Hamatsu let go of her hold of the Mo-ped and went tumbling off it. Miyoko gace her friend a blank look and said "What difference is that for when your not with him?" Tamahome pulled the Mo-ped to the side and Hamatsu had her head down in shame as she smiled nervously. Miyoko asked superiorly "Have you learned your lesson not to let go of the bike just because your "in love", well, have you, Ha-chan?" 

Hamatsu slowly nodded in shame. When they arrived at Hamatsu's apartment complex. Hamatsu told them that Nari would pick it up later. Hamatsu slung her backpack across her shoulder and wavedd goodbye to Miyoko and Tamahome. when she opened the door to the apartment Nari slapped her across the face. Hamatsu laughed for a moment then said "Gee, Nari slapping people is a really bad habit that you need to get out of." Nari pulled her into the apartment by her wrist and slammed the door and then yelled "What were you thinking sexualing harrassing a teacher's son and calling him Hotohori listen I know how you felt about that guy, but randomly hugging strsngers is unexcusable." 

Hamatsu sighed then smiled "Nari, it wasn't how it looked I got a tad bit excited to see Hotohori's reincarnation that I had just didn't think to think if he had gotten his memory back or not, so I.....oh yeah, he's coming over for dinner and I told you I would see him again." Nari screamed in her face "He's not this Hotohori guy its impossible!!!" There was a small knock at the door. Miyoko greeted Hamatsu with Houni (Hotohori), Tamahome, Yui, Keisuke, and Miaka behind her. As the huge group of people entered the apartment Nari looked at her small dinner and asked "Wanna order a couple of pizzas?" Everyone agreed. Yui looked around at all the people talking and complained to Miaka "Everyone is with their one-and-onlys like Tamahome & Miyoko, Keisuke & Nari, and Houni & Hamatsu and I get stuck with.....YOU!!!"                            

*The End*


	2. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Two

***Note from author- Hello All! I would like to say.THANKZ FOR READING MY CONTINUING SAGA OF THIS FANFIC!!! Most likely you are wondering why mine are always soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. It's because each one is a different story or adventure, but I will try them shorter, *sigh* If that's what you really want then I will abide by your wishes. *Sniffle* I mean what's this writer's happiness? The readers are more important. *sobs heavily* *realization* OH yeah, by the way Hamatsu us based on my personality, habits, and crushes, and Miyoko is based on my best friend. But not my life in any way or form, I mean sure Ha-Chan's mother and mine are alike a lot, but...yeah you get my point. Basically, Ha-Chan & Miyo are just exaggerations of me and my best friend, get it? So, if you can't tell my favorite anime character and whom I love is HOTOHOTI a.k.a. Houni. There shall be no dissing of him in the reviews and please be nice in the reviews. Ta Ta for now.  
  
Comment from Minako- Hamatsu-Chan I told you I would type up your stories for you since your have VERY limited access to the computers but I HAVE TO ADD THIS TO YOUR NOTE!!!! Ha-Chan, You can't say "Please be nice in the reviews." You want to know why? Because Fanfiction.net says you have to accept constructive criticism and IF it really isn't constructive advice and all they are doing is bashing your work, well they shouldn't even be at Fanfiction.net!!! Now if you don't like this little comment, Then tell me at school and I will go back to my computer and erase..As long as my computer hasn't died from all this crap on here.I mean it's been so slow lately! And we have only had it for a few months! ~Love, Kusanagi Minako~  
  
P.S. I Love your stories!!!, And oh yea, Miyoko isn't based on me, If she had me in her story My name would be Minako. Hehe! Just call me Minako, for that is my first name lol or Mina-chan I like that nickname Mina-chan okay NOW I'll leave your script alone!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miaka stuck her tongue at Yui's last comment and mumbled with pizza in her mouth, "Ha ha. I'm content with this piece of beautifully made pizza right here." They all rolled their eyes at Miaka and Miyoko both stuffing face with the pizza Tamahome looked at the two in disbelief as he noted, "How come I always fall in love with the girls with the appetites the size of Texas.", then he looked over at Hamatsu sipping a glass of water, counting the calories she had had for today, he then continued, "...and how come his Majesty gets the girl who has an ego the size of a flea?" Houni gave a small smile and corrected "There is no need to call me the title of emperor since I am indeed just as poor as all of you now." Hamatsu whispered, "Um.dear I think it's best if you don't rub in our faces exactly how poor we are. Since Tamahome is a money grubbing.", she looked over her shoulder nervously to spy Miyoko giving her an evil look and warning. "You better watch your mouth, Ha-Chan or I could say something about a self-obsessed, mirror-collecting, used to be emperor." Hamatsu jumped across the room in fear.  
  
Yui cleared her throat loudly and Miyoko & Hamatsu both stopped fighting, in fact everyone stopped what they were doing too. Yui pointed out, "can't you guys see? Our adventure in the Universe of the Four Gods is over as of now. We will never again see any of our friends or enemies ever. I'll never see Suboshi ever again for the rest of my life. And Miaka, you'll never see Amboshi again." Faces of sorrow crossed everyone..except Hamatsu, just confusion for her as she laughed, "That was random and depressing." Miyoko backhanded Hamatsu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four years later. Hamatsu had made her self a huge sandwich and was about to bite into it when Tai-Yi-Jun appeared. Hamatsu stared blankly at her and said, "There is a strange ugly old hag floating in my kitchen. WAIT!!! Are you the Grim Reaper coming to take me to my demise? I heard you were ugly and scary, but this is ridiculous." Hamatsu got down on her hands & knees ,then starting pleading for mercy. Tai-Yi-Jun rolled her eyes and yelled, "NO YOU FOOL! I'M FROM THE UNIVERSE OF FOUR GODS AND I HAVE COME TO TELL YOU THAT HAVE SCREWED UP THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE OF FOUR GODS. And that Houni or I mean Emperor Hotohori must return to the book. AND ITS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU CAUSED HIM TO REMAIN FAITHFUL TILL HIS END AND THEIR WAS NO HEAIR AND KUTOU IS TAKING OVER SO UNLESS HE GOES BACK AND HAS AN HEIR AND TAKES BACK HIS COUNTRY, THE BOOK WILL PERISH ALONG WITH ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS." Before Hamatsu could ask another stupid question followed by a smart one she heard Houni call from the front door, "darling, I'm home" Hamatsu looked at Tai-Yi-Jun, blew a raspberry, and started to run to Houni, but stopped when the hag said "remember Toroki and what he sacrificed...you."  
  
Hamatsu stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and said "I don't care about that anymore. Hotohori was my past and is my future." She ran out to him and hugged him tightly. Houni gave her a strange, but content look as he asked, "what's wrong, Darling?" Hamatsu looked up at him with tearing eyes as she asked laughing holding back her emotions, "Houni, Honey, sweetie If you got a chance to go back to the universe of Four Gods, Would you take it? And would you leave me? If your answer is the one I'm not looking for.PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" She started bawling into his chest crying. She buried her face into as she cried. He raised her head and smiled "Unfortunately my dear I am devoted to you through and through and nothing can break that." Hamatsu looked at him and laughed as she walked back into the kitchen to make herself another sandwich.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Miyoko's apartment Miyoko and Tamahome were both playing the OS2 and Tamahome was winning. Miyoko grumbled something while Tamahome stated to do his victory dance when Miyoko stood up and shouted "I CHALLENGE YOU RO A GAME OF.....DDR.NO ONE CAN BEAT ME AT THAT." Tamahome tackled Miyoko to the couch then got up and started to play the game while she was struggling to get up. She pushed him over and they almost hit the TV. They both started to laugh really hard. Their phone started to ring and Miyoko & Tamahome race for it. Tamahome reached it first. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Tamahome**: Hello Kuritsuna residence. Miyoko's husband and slave speaking. 

**Houni**: Oh...Hello Tamahome

**Tamahome**: Hi your majesty.... I mean Houni 

**Houni**: I wish to consider your opinion on a problem I have obtained. 

**Tamahome**: Sure lay it on me. 

**Houni**: Good! As you know Hamatsu is with child and I must go on a trip to my little sister's wedding, so as you see my prob- 

**Tamahome**: What she's preg- I mean I still your problem besides that Hamham is only 19 and that you have been married only 3 years. 

Houni: You know what a danger she is to herself with being both slightly unintelligent and a klutz. I wish for you and Miyoko to baby sit Hamatsu while I am away. 

**Tamahome**: Sure we would love to...baby sit Hamham. 

**Houni**: wonderful, Oh and also will you drop me off at the library, my little brother is picking me up there, then we're going to head out to his wedding,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Tamahome hung up the phone Miyoko asked, "Who was that? I only heard your side and it sounded important." Tamahome hugged her and kissed her forehead, he said "That was Hotohori....Houni, Houni, Houni, Houni. That was Houni and he called to tell us that we need to watch Hamham while he's gone off to his sister's wedding. Oh yeah did you know that Hamham's pregnant." Miyoko's eyes almost bursted out of her head as she yelled, "WHAT!?!" Tamahome nodded and walked into the bedroom to get his car keys. Miyoko followed shortly behind him. He graded his keys and started to walk out the door be asked smiling "You didn't know? You mean to tell me your BEST friend didn't tell YOU?" he left Miyoko deep in thought as he left laughing.  
  
Houni started to pack one of his bags and Hamatsu came running in and jumped on it and said flirtatiously "Your not going and you know I won't let you, so your just doing this to make little ol me worried, so that I'll beg you not to go and you'll agree not to go and then we will kiss and the world will stop for a moment in time. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Houni looked at her sincerely with pain in his eyes and replied, "NO, this is not Lifetime television for women, which you need to stop watching, my dear. I must go back and live that life that was meant for me, but I will come back after all I still do love you even though you hid the truth of what Tai-Yi- Jun said to you. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me the truth." Hamatsu sighed, then smiled holding back her tears, laughing. "Of course I trust you. Even with my life. Although what's a life without a brain. Ignorance is bliss, for me that is. But anyways you didn't tell me that the hag had told you before you came home and it was just a test for my trust, but for me it was a test of your devotion." Hamatsu jumped off the suitcase and walked over to the doorway and commented " your going to ancient China and you are taking a suitcase. You may look like him, act like him, and remember his memories, but you still our Houni and sadly can never amount to the masculinity of my one true love."  
  
Hamatsu smiled and blew him a kiss on her way out. She closed the door behind her; she sank down to the ground, closed her eyes and cried. The doorbell to their apartment rang and she wiped her eyes and answered the door. Tamahome stood there and greeted her with the question, "So, Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Houni appeared behind Hamatsu and waved his arms as if to say "STOP!" or "NO!" Hamatsu just gave him a strange look and walked to the kitchen to make herself yet another sandwich. Tamahome looked around for Houni's bags, but there was none. Houni came out with nothing, but his cell phone. As he walked out he set down a piece of paper in front of Hamatsu stuffing her face with another huge sandwich. As the guys walked out, Hamatsu glanced at the paper. It was a Legal Name Change Form. When she looked at the paper is said from Houni Watashi to Hotohori Seishuku. Hamatsu laughed sincerely in disbelief at the paper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the car, Tamahome asked, "Your headed back to Universe of Four Gods, aren't you? And Hamham doesn't know about herself.um.well...you know." Houni set his head down and said "Yes to both. I must go back for only a short time though, because if I don't Konan will be destroyed completely by Kutou and I am the emperor and I mustn't let that happen. It is my home and yours as well. As much as I love Hamatsu, so much has happened there. I cannot let it be decapitated by Kutou." Tamahome pulled over by the library and said "Fine, I'm going back with you to help fight off the enemy while you concentrate on a heir. You do realize in order to have an heir you must.don't tell me we have to have the talk. Listen if you feel bad about having an heir just take the baby Hamatsu's having now and when it's born send it to the Universe of Four Gods. If Hamham doesn't know that's she's you know now then just ell her simple that she dreamt the while ordeal of birth. Her tiny mind will believe anything." Houni was silent then stepped out of the car and asked, "How did you know that I wasn't going to a wedding?" Tamahome stepped out of the car and replied, "Because on the phone you first said your sister, then you said brother and I know your reincarnation, Houni is an only child. Oh yeah, and when we go back don't mention anything about being the reincarnation of Hotohori and that you have regained your memories of being the emperor himself. Just say your Hotohori, Emperor Saihitei or Emperor Hotohori or whatever name your people knew you as because technically you died, so you could get reincarnated into Houni and this is confusing enough, so just say your Hotohori."  
  
Hamatsu walked over to Miyoko's apartment. She was smiling and when she rang the doorbell. Miyoko answered it with a warning look as she let her friend in. Hamatsu immediately headed for the kitchen, but Kiyoko grabbed her wrist and turned her towards the couch. Hamatsu nodded and sat down and smiled at her friend's furious face. Hamatsu waved nervously and then Miyoko asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I'm your best friend and might I add, YUCK TOO MUCH INFORMATION ON HA-CHAN THERE." Hamatsu got a confused look upon on her face as she answered, "What are you talking about? Do you know something I don't here?" Miyoko got an even more angry face, but before she could attack her best friend the phone rang. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


** Miyoko:** What do you want?!? 

**Tamahome**: Don't bite off my head!!! 

**Miyoko**: Oh Hi Tamacakes. I thought you were some stupid people calling me. 

**Tamahome**: From the tone in your voice Hamham is there and your frustrated about the you know. 

**Miyoko**: DING-DING-DING. We have a winner! 

**Tamahome**: Well, don't tell her, she is because she doesn't know. And Hotohori and I have decided we're not going to worry about the heir thing and we're just going to give Konan the baby Hamham's having, so she can't know anything about her being you know. 

**Miyoko**: What are you talking about with Konan and heir and WHAT? 

**Tamahome**: Houni has to go back to Konan, as Hotohori and have an heir to be the emperor of Konan and Hotohori has to save Konan from complete defeat by Kutou. Oh year I have decided to go back and help him, but we will be back. Bye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miyoko was strangling the telephone when Hamatsu came up with a sandwich in her hands, asking, "SO what did Tamahome want? Did he call saying Hotohori go to." Miyoko tried to throw a nun chuck at her, but Hamatsu ducked it and added, " I guess you know about Hotohori going back and lemme guess your beautiful husband has gone with him. OH did I forget to tell you. Houni has done the most sweetest thing. He has changed his name back to Hotohori. So, now everyone has o call him hat and NOT Houni. I refuse to hear that name. I know I'm sounding like a complete jerk so far, but I.guess I jeep seeing him here in this time and I keep seeing all these girls giving him this attention and it makes me so.so.. frustrated to see him and then look at me and see this girl who doesn't deserve this beautiful sweet man." Hamatsu tried to keep smiling, but tears still streamed down her smiling, but quivering lips. Miyoko backhanded Hamatsu and said Hotohori is crazy about you, for some odd reason. He could have had any woman when he was the emperor, but he didn't. He died childless and alone. And then when he was reincarnated he still didn't have a girlfriend till he met you. Something in his heart wouldn't let him. And another thing, you aren't as ugly, dull, plain, stupid, well, maybe that one is true, but the others aren't. Now lets go get are men."  
  
Tamahome and Houni stood there in the restricted section of the library. They both tried to keep from throwing up as Tai-Yi-Jun talked "Listen morons, Konan has changed. Your friends have changed. Except, Tasuki. Now, Houni to explain why you're back from the dead. Just tell them Suzaku gave you one more chance to help his country and to help you not slip into your Houni personality. I will erase all Houni's memories up until the point you regained your Hotohori's memories. So, Houni never existed, only Hotohori, and Tamahome, well, no one really noticed your absence. I shall grant you, your old clothing because if you show up in those frivolous garments you both will be the laughing stock of Konan." Immediately the royal roves appeared on Hotohori and Tamahome was in his old clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miyoko kept checking her watch and sighing till finally she asked, "What on heaven on earth are you doing Ha-Chan?!?" Hamatsu sand from the kitchen, "I'm filling my backpack up with snacks and food. And with my sketchbook, my cell, my wedding pictures, my CDs, my CD player, a portable TV, camera, laptop, and any other necessities. I wasn't prepared last time, but I will be this time. I barely managed to survive with what I had in my backpack then, but now I am prepared. Do you think I can fit a go kart in here?" Miyoko pulled her accomplice's arm and headed for the door.  
  
When they opened it, they spotted Yui and Miaka standing smiling. Hamatsu and Miyoko fell backwards in shock. Miaka helped Hamatsu and Yui helped Miyoko. Yui said, "We're coming with you. After these four years I have realized that maybe I may love Suboshi. I know it sounds stupid and corny being in love with a stupid character in a book." Miyoko and Hamatsu were giving her evil looks. She apologized for forgetting about both Tamahome and Hotohori. Miaka just explained that she just wanted to visit everyone back there. When Miyoko asked how the two found out since herself and Hamatsu hadn't decided to go till about half an hour ago. Hamatsu quickly started to slink away in fear for her life as Miyoko put everything together. Miyoko rolled her eyes and agreed to let them come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome had already arrive din Konan for two days now. Hotohori sat at the throne and said to Tamahome, "It was only four years there how could it have been 13 years here? I mean the beautiful country I ruled and loved is now filled with poverty, death, and crime all because of Kutou. They will pay for what they have done." Tamahome stood there nodding and asked, "Have you thought about what the hag told you before we were sent here?" Hotohori looked up into his face and said quietly, "Yes, I have. The fact that the children are twins completely changes the subject. I will be a father and I feel in my heart that I can't abandon my country, but I also can't abandon Hamatsu. I lover her with all my being and yet my people and this country had been my home for years then I died and found myself in Tokyo in a schoolyard seeing my dear Hamatsu accepting a courtship of another guy and then for the last four years I have lived with her and for the past three years we have been married. I must decide. But this has nothing to do with us, but you. Why have you come back here with me?"  
  
Tamahome stood there for a moment, then two of the guards came running in "Your majesty, four intruders have entered the palace." Hotohori stood up and said "Catch them, get their names, and put them in the dungeon." The guards were off. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They came back a few minutes later with two hand marks on both their faces. One of them spoke up, "Your Majesty, one of them claims to your wife and sh- " Hamatsu's face was red with anger as she stepped on the two guards. She said a little annoyed, "I love you, Honey. I missed you, Baby. Have a SEAT, SWEETHEART. No, you don't say any of that did you? You have me thrown in the freaking' dungeon. I swear, sometimes your such a-" Before she could finish, he hugged her and said, "My Dear, I have missed you. I had not known YOU were the intruder. If, so I would have had the guards be a little more gentle with you." Hamatsu smiled then went hysterical again, "What do mean, "be more gentle" that shouldn't have happened at all. Since-" Hotohori called for some attendants and said looking directly into Hamatsu's eyes, "you are right. Since I am the emperor and you're my wife that would make you the empress. And you should be treated as such."  
  
Hamatsu fell to the ground and started throwing a tantrum; "I'm not graceful, smart, pretty, or manipulative enough for this. Let some other poor sap take the job, but not me. No, no, no, no, no. I refuse to accept such an important role in my husband's life." Miyoko came in and picked up her little friend and backhanded her to the ground again. Tamahome started to sneak away, but Miyoko called, "Moron, get your butt back here." Tamahome smiled nervously and tiptoed back over to Miyoko. He gave her the sweetest smile he could. Miyoko talked calmly, "Sweetie, what were you thinking abandoning me for Konan? I thought you had all your business here covered. If you wish to live, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Tamahome fidgeted nervously and then it hit him, she had come back for him. He leaned in and kissed her. Miyoko started to untense a little and said, "Fine, you're getting off this time, but---" He kissed her again and she just forgave him, no lecture what so ever. Hamatsu got up off the floor and said, "She's putty in his hands. He's got her trained the way I do Hotohori."  
  
Two attendants came and Hotohori gestured towards Hamatsu and said, "This is Empress Hamatsu, and you will treat her the way you would treat myself. Make her feel and look her role. If anything happens to her it shall he your punishment." The two ladies picked up Hamatsu up by the arms and led her to the royal chambers to get her ready. Miyoko and the other two were laughing as Hamatsu was kicking as she was being led out. Yui scolded, "I think she's overreacting. She should be honored, even though she doesn't deserve this role. Miaka was now raiding through Hamatsu's overstuffed backpack and found the pocky and other goodies and started to eat. Miyoko backhanded Miaka and she said to Yui, "she's just afraid she won't be able to fulfill her duties as the Empress."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minute later, Hamatsu came out with her hair all done, special empress robes and crown on, and make up done as well. She looked so graceful and elegant. Exactly how an empress should look. She spotted Miaka going through her backpack and raced towards her. The attendants clear their throats and the young empress immediately pulled back and walked up to her husband and bowed before him. He touched her face and smiled. He motioned for her to take her seat next to his throne. Hamatsu gazed at the chair in disgust and sat down reluctantly.  
  
Hotohori and the others started to talk about what they were going to do about Kutou trying to conquer Konan. Hamatsu was getting impatient and she said abruptly, "I thought we would invite the celestial warriors of Genbu, Byakko, and Emperor Xochi, and I guess we could invite that twerp too. You know Emperor Saire. And we can't forget the rest of the Suzaku warri-" Miaka cut her off and said, "Empresses should be seen and not heard." Hamatsu was about to explode and yelled, "Oh, you wanna see a special finger of mine?"  
  
Miyoko dragged Hamatsu off to the royal chambers and asked, "What's wrong with you?" Hamatsu paced back and forth angrily, "I hate this. I have to act all graceful, understanding, elegant, and most of all sweet and polite to EVERYONE! AND I GOTTA KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT. YOU KNOW HOW HARD THE IS FOR ME! This empress thing is the opposite of me." Miyoko laughed at her friend and replied, "Then, maybe do what you do best. Be yourself. You have never for as long as I've known you followed the crowd or expectations at that." Hamatsu and her friend hugged and walked back to everyone.  
  
Hamatsu walked over to Hotohoti and hugged him from the side and just held her arms around him. A couple of the advisors were shocked by her unlady- like behavior in public, but Hamatsu just blew a raspberry at them and kept holding Hotohori.  
  
After they all had talked everyone was about to go to bed when Tamahome approached Miyoko and asked if he could talk to her for a moment. Miyoko and him went outside, but before they could talk they heard a conversation between Hotohori and one of his advisors.  
  
Advisor: Sir, we believe that you must have an heir now for in case of your death in battle we would be back to the same position we have been in for the past 13 years, your majesty. Why not choose one of the ladies in your harem. We have made sure that none of them are really men like the problem we had last time with the celestial warrior, Nuriko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hotohori**: There is no need to worry of an heir for the empress is- 

Advisor: Then our country's future is safe? 

**Hotohori**: Indeed. And I have decided to stay here in Konan after the battle is over. Me AND my family. Advisor: Sir, this is wonderful news we were expecting you to return to the underworld or from wherever you came back to us from. Are you sure this is what the empress wants as well? 

**Hotohori**: The empress and I are very much in love and the both of us would do anything for the other. And she knows what this country means to me. She will stay...hopefully Advisor: but sir, you are the emperor and she is your wife. Just order her to stay. Those are two reasons shy she must obey you. 

**Hotohori**: I not order her to do anything. I fell for the freedom, carefree, wildness in her. The fact that she is her own mind, but still wants your opinion, whether she will accept it or not. The woman who chases a fly around the house with a rag, until she has eventually killed it, a woman that will eat peanut butter right out of the jar, a woman who has emotions that will change faster than an untamed stallion, that it the woman I love and I will not crush that. **Advisor**: As you wish, your majesty. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The advisor left with nothing, but a bow. The advisor knew he could not risk losing the emperor again, so he had an idea to ensure him staying. Miyoko came into the throne Miyoko came into the throne Miyoko came into the throne room with Tamahome trying to hush her. Miyoko yelled, "You think you have the authority to say that you know Ha-chan will stay here. She is not stupid enough to just leave her entire life and family for you...no. I think I knew her a little better then than that. I mean she is stupid, but not that stupid." Hotohori nodded, "Yes , you probably do know her better than me. That's because you are the only one she trusts fully. Even myself can't compete with her fest friend, but I love Hamatsu and she loves me and I know that she will not trample that love just for...I'm sorry I speak out of tongue. I'm going to bed." Miyoko stood there with rage. Tamahome came up behind her and hugged her from behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Royal chambers, Hotohori was about to fall asleep when he heard a small growl came from Hamatsu's side of the bed. He walked around to the other side the bed, sat down, and asked, "Darling, What's wrong? I sense you're mad at me." Hamatsu sat up too and said "Well, how'd ya figure that out genius? I mean I felt..I feel like everyone is trying to turn me into something I'm not. I'm not the stereotypical empress. I'm me and if you cant stand that than I say." tears streamed down her face. He wiped away one of her tears and kissed her. She could feel his heart beating. The two knew they were in love and that nothing would change that. He spoke slow and steady, but voice hoarse and quivering. "I would never change you. You are mine and I am yours. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back. I f I knew it would mean being with you." Tears of joy came running down Hamatsu's face as she kissed his cheek softly and went back to sleep. Hotohori joined her finding Rysi sleeping at the foot of the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Hamatsu yawned and came into the dining area in her pajamas and Rysi following at her heels. The two attendants apologized for their negligence and attacked Hamatsu by putting an over-dressed morning robe on her. Hamatsu grumbled some inappropriate words and sat down at the table with the eyes of Yui, Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori staring at her in disbelief (notice how Miyoko isn't staring maybe because she is not shocked). Hotohori laughed, "Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?" Tamahome scoffed, "beautiful? She looks like something out of a horror novel. She could at least fix herself up a little before coming to breakfast." Hamatsu shot him and evil, yet tired glare. She patted her lap and Rysi jumped on it. Rysi gobbled up the part of Hamatsu's breakfast she didn't want. Hamatsu held the little dog back and ordered, "Save some for Satan, ya big pig." Miyoko stared at Rysi, then at Hamatsu and asked "How the hell did you fit that little bulldog in your backpack...WAIT! Did you say Satan? HE'S here?" Hamatsu yawned again and nodded. Miyoko squatted in the chair and braced herself onto the table as Hamatsu called for him. Hotohori held his plate to the table so nothing would break.  
  
The ground began to shake as in came this 165 pounds, muscular, raven black, Newfoundland dog named Satan came running in. He ran p to Hamatsu and placed his front paws on the side of the chair. The group could hear the chair trying to hold the pressure of this monstrous dog. Hamatsu gave the remainder of the food to him. Miyoko couldn't figure it out, how did Ha- chan do it? How did she fit her sketchbook, cell hone, wedding pictures, CDs, CD player, portable TV, camera, laptop, food and snacks AND Rysi and this monster of a dog in that backpack of hers. It was a mystery that would never be figured out.  
  
Satan laid down next to Hamatsu's chair with Rysi curled up next to him. The two attendants pulled Hamatsu by the arms to get her changed. The two dogs growled at the ladies, but only followed shortly behind them as they dragged their owner away. Hotohori said, "Now that she has left, I would like to say I have a surprise for her as well as all of you. On their way here any moment is Emperor Saire who is now 21, the rest of the Suzaku warriors, the Genbu warriors, and the Byakko warriors as well. They have all agreed to come and visit and help with the war. Sadly though, Emperor Xochi would not join us because I have been informed that he had died about seven years ago."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hamatsu came back in with yet another beautiful dress. She yawned one last time. Then, her hyper ness started to kick in. She grabbed one of the plates and ran outside with Satan and Rysi. One of the advisors whispered something to Hotohori and he reluctantly called after her. Hamatsu had a slightly annoyed look on her face along with the two dogs as well. Hotohori told one of the attendants to go exercise the dogs. Hamatsu walked over to the advisor and yelled, "ALRIGHT, YOU POMPOUS FOOL, IF I'M THE EMPRESS, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? EVEN IF IT IS THROUGH HIM. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TELL HIM TO DO, BUT I REFUSE TO ELT YOU BOSS ME AROUND AND ANOTHER THING, I MAY NOT BE VERY MANIPULATIVE, BUT BY THE TIME THIS STINKIN WAR IS OVER I WILL HAVE MY HUSBAND CAN YOU SORRY ASS." Everyone stared at the furious empress Hamatsu. Then, Hamatsu just got a big smile on her face and ran back outside to the dogs and the attendant. They all focused their vision at the advisor now. He went over to Hotohori and said, "Emperor Hotohori, Do you see now what I mean? If you want allies in facing this war against Kutou you will need to control the Empress Hamatsu. She is very..sir, if I were you I would tell her to contain herself. You have seen how she used to treat Emperor Saire. He is attendant today and if she treats him the same he will join Kutou and more people in Konan will die during the wav. Just remember, I am your advisor and am here to only advise you." He bowed and went back to his place. Hotohori walked to the outside and watched Hamatsu playing with the dogs. Miyoko and Tamahome joined him. Tamahome was first to say, "Your Majesty, I hate to agree with that guy, but he's right. Hamham needs a complete turn around in not just behavior, but also personality. Or you're going' to have to find another empress before tonight."  
  
Miyoko backhanded him and disagreed, "No, she doesn't need to change. She knows when to behave. She knows when something is incredibly important. She will be on her best behavior, as long as it doesn't get boring, otherwise she is going to want o create her own little "fun". The problem with that "Pompous fool" in there is he is one really creating the trouble. He's such- " Miyoko was trampled by Satan and Rysi running for the Frisbee (really it was a plate from breakfast, but hey what are ya going to do?) Hamatsu came running up the stairs with the attendant chasing after the dogs, laughing. The attendant spotted the Emperor's look and stopped laughing and pulled Hamatsu as she said, "Come, Empress we must get you cleaned up real nice for tonight." Hamatsu asked as she was being pulled away, "What do you mean 'real nice'? I though this what you dressed have me in now was 'real nice?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two other ones, who all started to "empressify" her, joined the attendant. Satan and Rysi stared in confusion as their owner was being treated like an international prized poodle. Miyoko came in when they were done and said "Wowee, Ha-chan. You look like an Empress alright. They got you looking ten times better than when we were dressed in the ceremony clothes for the Priestesses. You look real pretty. Although that could be the understatement of the century." Hamatsu looked in the mirror and tore the crown off and whimpered, "I hate it. Sure, I look pretty, but I don't feel like me. I feel like ..like...like someone else." Miyoko put the crown back on her friend's head and said, "Like an empress. That's how you have to feel and act like only for tonight. It's important because Emperor Hotohori has invited Emperor Saire with the Celestial warriors of Byakko, Genbu, and the rest of the Suzaku ones. It's going to be very---" Hamatsu whined, "It's going to be boring and you know it!"  
  
When the two girls walked out of the room, Hamatsu locked Satan and Rysi into the Royal Chamber, so they wouldn't cause any trouble. Hamatsu and Miyoko walked into the throne room. Hotohori was already sitting there on his throne waiting for Hamatsu to take hers. When they walked in the room was filled with awes except Tamahome. Hotohori got down from his throne and walked over to Hamatsu and said, "You look better right now than you did on our wedding day, and then you were beyond words in beauty." Hotohori took her to their thrones and they sat down as they waited for the guests.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first to arrive was Emperor Saire, and his new Empress Minikoo. He was surprised to not have any comment from the Empress Hamatsu, So he said directing at Hotohori and Hamatsu, "wow, emperor Saihitei, you have really trained her tongue as well as her self-control. And to you Empress Hamatsu, I must say I would have never imagined from Priestess of Byakko to Empress of Konan. You have truly gained something more beautiful qualities and may I say you look simply gorgeous this evening. I bow to you both, me, The Emperor of Twerps, I if recall that is what you said to me once, Empress." Hamatsu held back a laugh and only smiled. Next came in the rest of the Suzaku warriors and the Genbu warriors, following them was the current emperor of Hokkan. When after all of them were seated. Then the fun began to start.  
  
  
Hamatsu leaned towards Hotohori and asked, "Dear, I though you asked Subaru, Tokaki and the rest of them? Tell me you invited them!?!" Hotohori leaned into her and replied, "Yes. My dear. I did, it is their choice to come or not. Remember they do not know who my new empress is. I did not say your name on their particular invitations." Hamatsu nudged his arm playfully. The doors opened and in came Tokaki and Subaru. Tokaki whispered into Subaru's ear, "Listen, try and contain yourself. We're here to help and figure out how to stop this war. Not cause trouble because.." It was to late Subaru had already marched up to Hotohori, bowed and said calmly, yet still grinding her teeth, "Tell me Emperor Hotohori how does it feel to betray someone who loved you? I mean here you take this cupcake of a bride and backstab the Priestess of Byakko, Hamatsu. If you ask me, you don't deserve the help or power or me and Tokaki."  
  
Hamatsu stood up and yelled, "Who are you calling a cupcake?" Hotohori hushed her and had her sit down again and Tamahome asked, "Well, Subaru, you of all people may tell his majesty. Since I hear that you were deeply in love with Toroki, now married Tokaki quite a change there. And another, obviously 13 years of not seeing the Priestess of Byakko. You do not recognize that the Empress is Hamatsu." Subaru and Tokaki both looked at Hamatsu. Subaru bowed and apologized. Tokaki's mouth was wide open as she said, "Hey, you're a knockout now, before you were just this stupid girl, but now you're an empress. Just remember I saved your like a few times that accounts for something." Subaru and Tokaki were shone to the dining area.  
  
The door opened once more and this time it was Tatara, Kokie, Amefuri, and Karasuki, but still no sign of Toroki. The four couldn't believe their eyes. Amefuri said, "Wow, you really have became quite the lady, young priestess. We are all glad to see you again and also that you are happy, yet bored." Hamatsu gave him a coy look as they were taken to the dining area. Hamatsu looked at the door impatiently.  
  
Hotohori whispered, "Hamatsu, we cannot wait any longer for him. It is obvious he is not coming. We must join the others in the dining room now." Then, the doors opened for the last time and in came Toroki. Hamatsu squealed, but didn't run to hug him because Hotohori was holding her hand gently. He approached Hotohori and Hamatsu and said, "The better man has clearly won. You need to appreciate what an angel and beauty you have. It's hard to find a girl with her particular personality. She can be compared only to a painting only a select few like it and only one can truly love it." Toroki bowed to them both and walked into the dining room. Hotohori looked at Hamatsu's blushing face, but when she looked at him it went away. She knew he was the one she wanted more. Whether it was the one who truly loved her or not she was with the one she wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotohori kissed her cheek and whispered, "If you do not want to come in you do not have to. Just go to our room and play with the dogs." Hamatsu said in her regular tone, "Are you crazy? I'm hungry, if there is food, then I'm there." They walked in and took their seats.  
  
Hotohori kept pointing out if there was any way to settle the matter without war. Until finally Chichri pointed out, "Your majesty, think about it. They only have 7 celestial warriors while we still have 28, joined together, ya know. If we all become allies than that will be three countries to one. That is a three to one chance, ya know. Our army will be three times bigger." This whole discussion went on for a while and both Hamatsu and Miaka were falling asleep. An Attendant came in and whispered something of great importance into Hamatsu's ear. Hamatsu right away woke up and stood up in her chair and shouted, "What? Please tell me this is a joke!?!" The attendant shook her head shamefully. Hamatsu paced in the chair nervously. Miyoko and Yui looked at her in utter turmoil and panic. The rest of the group were confused by this sudden undignified behavior. Although everyone knew it was a matter of time before she reverted back to her normal self. Tasuki finally asked, "Hey, senorita what's up with you? I don't think this is how a new empress is supposed to act." Hamatsu gave a nervous apologetic look to everyone and excused herself. She jumped off the chair and ran out of the room, following the attendant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They stopped at the Royal Chambers door. Where she found a huge hole in it. The hole was made by Satan. This was hinted because out of the hole was Satan's head, chewing and barking at the same time. They could barely hear Rysi's barking in the back. The attendant asked, "Empress Hamatsu what do you wish me to do?" Hamatsu yanked at the dog's head and answered, "You need to stand guard because if my husband sees this or anyone else for that matter, we can forget about their alliance with us, and I'll get blamed. And Hotohori will be sooooooooooooooo pissed with me, it's not even funny. And Frankly, I like where I'm at with him. And if he finds out, I'll be out the door and you'll be serving a new empress. And I don't want to see my man with some two-timing, no good, two-bit floozy. He has me, he doesn't need another, so we what we gotta do is."  
  
She heard someone clear there throat behind her. When she finally turned around slowly she face a small yelp to find the whole dinner party behind her including the one evil advisor standing there, chuckling and thinking, "She's gonna get it now." Nuriko spitted on his hands, rubber them together, and went to approach the stuck dog. Hamatsu bowed to the ground pleading, "I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Hotohori...I'm sorry Everyone..I'm sorry Satan. I should of just stayed in my seat and kept my mouth shut and not run off.I'm sorry." Nuriko placed his hands on the dog's head and pushed gently. The dog went flying backwards and from what they could hear, it hit the bed. Hamatsu raised her head from the floor and looked towards the door. She got all anxious and scrambled to her feet. She ran to the door and flung it open. She found the dog laying on the ground. He laid on his side, tongue sticking out, and eyes shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of a sudden she got trampled by Satan. Hamatsu pushed the dog off and hugged him tightly and blew him between the eyes. Hotohori said to her, "Dear, you stay here and make sure he's okay. We shall go back to the discussion" Hamatsu agreed. The advisor stayed behind and walked over to her and said, "Nice show, Empress. I mean, you did a good job at the beginning of the evening, but let's face it, your not cut out for being and empress. Emperor Hotohori will just be cross with you. He many not act like it, but I know he is seriously thinking about not having you live here with him. He is going to stay here, by the real question is, is he going to send you back.well, I should be off..Empress Hamatsu." He walked out, snickering. Hamatsu stood up, and begun to think. She walked around the room and spotted the pajamas and robe that the attendants had laid out for her. She changed into them. She walked towards the door, clicked her tongue signaling the dogs to follow. Satan and Rysi followed her around the palace. She finally made herself to the entrance of the dining room. She poked her head in only a little, so they wouldn't see her. All of them seemed so into the debate over what they would do about the war. Even Miaka was into it. It all made Hamatsu feel just how stupid she really was. Hamatsu found herself outside in the courtyard.  
  
She sat down on one of the fences and just let her feet dangle over the edge.. Satan and Rysi sat down by the fence. Hamatsu looked up at the stars and started to talk to her only listeners, "I feel so.so.so.so stupid and simple minded. I mean here I am, can't even stand to listen to a stupid, boring talk. You two are the only ones who know how I truly think and feel. I know Miyoko understands me a little, but I'm so afraid to tell anyone my REAL problems. Then, I found some guy who I thought I could tell everything, when that creepy guy told me that stuff I realized there is no one that can stand t hear me share or talk with them. I guess you guys could say I'm just pissed at everyone and everyone's pissed at me. The creepy guy is right, but before Hotohori lets me go, I'm gonna go him a favor and just leave. Since I don't know how to get back I'll have the grim reaper woman cause she'll know how. Well, I guess we're going home guys or I guess I could just make it easier on all of them, I fi just got rid of myself. That would surely get myself out of their hair forever and that's what they all want anyways" Hamatsu gave a small smile to the dogs and jumped down off the fence and walked back to the room. They all were still talking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hamatsu gathered up her clothes, and other belongings. She changed into her own clothes. She wrote Hotohori and the others a letter and left it on a small table in the Royal Chambers. She opened the doors, lets the dogs out first, then walked out her self. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder. She crept out of the palace unnoticed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everything was finished being discussed, it was really late. So they decided they would get everything ready tomorrow. They all went to there bedrooms. Miyoko went with Hotohori, so she could say goodnight to Hamatsu and see if the monster was alright. When they walked into the room it was spotless. All of Hamatsu's stuff was gone. There was no sign of her, the dogs, or her stuff. Miyoko called for someone to come. Hotohori skimmed over the letter and looked up and said "She wouldn't!?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Three

***Oooh suspenseful, I don't know I think I should continue the story, but I'm not sure. Do you really honestly appreciate me and my beautiful work? Bah! God, I even annoy myself. I'm so stupid, dumb, idiotic, moronic, and....and.....and I've run out of words to say. So, I'm going to start the fanfic now. Bye-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Miyoko went to Hotohori with the letter and read it aloud "Dear all my friends and all that read this letter, I love you all so much.  I have caused so much pain. And it will stop now! I can't cause any more pain or suffering in this world. I care about you all so much and I don't want any more pain. I bet Tamahome is gonna rejoice after hearing this news. I must say this though, I have had second thoughts about this I must say that. It does scare me the pain and turmoil I will endure in this decision I have made. I know if I told you would stop me in this decision. I would like to make these final requests though. Miyoko's new best friend will be Yui and Miaka will be the new empress and wife of Hotohori. I love him very much and just want him to be happy. I know I am just excess baggage. And now its time to get rid of the baggage problem. Thats why I have decided to go and exterminate myself now. Hopefully, I can forget about the pain I cause my loved ones especially Hotohori. I'm just not good enough for him. Love yours truly, Hamatsu P.S. This message will self-destruct in 15 seconds. **NOT**! I just always wanted to say that. Bye-bye my friends" 

                                               Miyoko wiped a tear away and chuckled sadly "That fool! She knows we're going after her. She just doesn't realize it yet. She honestly thinks that we will listen to her in this good-bye letter, She's gotta be that stupid. You shouldn't be that worried, Emperor Hotohori." Hotohori walked out of the room with Miyoko following him "No, I am worried because you have seen what this country has come to. You will have a clueless pregnant woman defend herself? I will not. I know she can probably defend herself, but when I took her as my wife I vowed to protect her........always and forever. Now go and get the others we will find her **TONIGHT**!" Miyoko slightly bowed and left for the other's rooms.

                   Everyone headed walked into the throne room. They all were barely awake and were yawning like you wouldn't believe. After all of them were in there. Hotohori announced "The Empress Hamatsu has....has....has gone off and the one who collects her first will be in my debt & I shall owe them greatly." A look came across Toroki's face. A face of evil schemes. Muahahaha. Toroki stepped forward and bowed to the ground "Sire, let me be the one to retrieve the Empress. I protected her as the priestess and I can protect her as the empress. Hotohori nodded, but added "You may search for her, but I hope that everyone that wishes to help will. I sadly can not go, but I would like Tamahome to go in my place. I thank you all." Everyone bowed and left with that.

    Hamatsu was walking down the road. Her backpack was only on one shoulder, so it fell to the ground. Spilling everything out amongst the ground. She squatted down and started to collect her things. She heard footsteps behind her and her dogs started to growl. Hamatsu turned around and got in fighting stance. She spotted three familiar faces. She couldn't quite match them up, but she tried to. Another one came up behind her and held back her arms. Hamatsu attempted to flip her attacker over, but before she could another one lifted her legs off the ground and now Hamatsu's was like a hammock. And as much as she tried to fight back she couldn't. She did notice that the one holding her arms was a lady, but she too was very familiar, but the face just didn't strike Hamatsu. Hamatsu pushed her neck to the side and pulled out a few of her ninja fighting stars and threw them at the attacker holding her feet. Before they could hit another man caught them in between his fingers and laughed at this. Hamatsu heard a fighting cry come from behind her attackers and saw Miyoko in mid air kicking her feet's attacker in the back. Leading him to fall into Hamatsu leading her to be pushed into the woman.

                  Hamatsu was stuck in between two of her attackers. She shouted out "Get off me! I am not the ham & cheese in this sandwhich." She kicked the one of her and applied pressure of the arms to the lady as she popped up. She started to fight those two while Miyoko was fighting the other two. The girls finished all of them off. Three of them ran off while the blonde one said "This is not over Priestess of Byakko. Konan will fall as will your husband. His head will be mine." Hamatsu spit in his face and said "His head his mine as well as the rest of him and you touch him and I will kill you with every fiber of my being." There was that certain glare in her eyes. That cold, heartless, clever, uncaring, and showed no mercy glare. 

     The man gave her an amused look as he left. 

                 Hamatsu face went back to her pouty angry look as she whined at Miyoko "Why are you her? I told you to not come after me. I can handle myself. I can protect myself you know. There is nothing that can ever slow me down. SO, just  leave me alone, otay Miyo?" Miyoko was a little annoyed by this, so forgetting herself yelled "**BUT YOU DO NEED PEOPLE TO HELP SINCE PREGNANT WOMEN ARE PRETTY MUCH USELESS FOR NINE MONTHS, ESPECIALLY YOU**!!!" 

                     Hamatsu looked at her and asked in a quiet tone "_I'm I'm I'm_......**WAIT! AND NO ONE TOLD ME THIS STINKIN INFORMATION. YEAH, THAT MAKES SENSE. LETS KEEP EVERYTHING FROM THE USELESS DITZ.**"

                            Miyoko saw the tears in her eyes and back-handed her friend and said "There is no yelling at the ninja master, baka."

           When the girls arrived back at the palace. They walked in and Hotohori had his head leaning into his hand he was very antsy and irratible. He looked up and saw Hamatsu standing there. She stood there looking at him.

           He ran up to her and hugged her. By the time Miyoko had located Hamatsu on the road the night had ended and it had been early morning. Hotohori had stayed up all night, waiting. He almost had tears in his eyes as he asked "My love, why do you keep denying me? Why do you prevent my love if it is because you have to force yourself to love me then I shall understand." Hamatsu slapped him then grabbed his face as she stared into his eyes as she stifled her tears "I will only say this once and once only. Mainly because I hate to get mushy to others, but I will say it. So, you will never doubt me again. If there were no words to speak I would still hear you. If there were no feelings I would still feel for you. Even if the sun refused to shine, even if the romance ran out, you would still have my heart until the end of time. Your all I need and all of my life I have been waiting for you and what you give to me. You have taught me to love unselfishly and you will have my heart. I would follow you and stay with you anywhere at that. Even if it means giving up my life in our time. And if you can't see this then....then....I have failed to love you how you deserve. I mean if I'm dreaming don't wake me up. I'm so sucked into you I feel as though I can't breath. I mean I 'm so emotionally wrapped up, physically attracted to you that I run into walls. Sometimes I so wrecklessly I need. Sometimes I can't believe this is real the way I feel about you. You have got me so electrically charged up that I love you. " 

            Hamatsu was crying face down. Hotohori grabbed her face and kissed her. They both stood there kissing eachother, eyes closed, hearts beating, and tears streaming down Hamatsu's face.Tamahome came in and put his arm around Miyoko he whispered into her ear "Um...Miyo whats with all the melodrama between the two of them. Its kinda unnecessary in this case, so she just left. There's no point to the crying really here.I wanted to see her 'leave' really, but I was a miniority in that feeling, so I was outvoted. If you ask me she has emotions like a roller coaster, but her stupidness is what really eats at me. She's just so-" Miyoko shot him a glare as she asked "So, are you saying you wouldn't do anything for me or even feel the way they feel in this type of situation?"

              Tamahome got red then got in her face and said "I would be going through Hell if you left like that. I would be going out of my mind. I wouldn't be able to contain it as 'good' as his majesty." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. 

                    Hotohori hugged Hamatsu and called for an attendant to get her back into her empress clothing and to send her back out to him. As Hamatsu started to walk off he whispered into her ear "I will not be letting you out of my sight anymore. I refuse to let you give me that feeling I had when you left. That emptiness and worry shall not return ever." Hamatsu looked back at him and said playfully "Since when do you give _ME_ orders? I think you don't know who your dealing with, my dear." Hamatsu smiled evilly and coyly as she walked back to Royal Chambers to get dressed into her proper clothing.

                         Hamatsu put on the crown herself and the attendants were unpacking her things from her filled backpack when they said "Empress Hamatsu, we are glad to see you here back. The emperor was very worried and irritable. We have never seen him act that way. You have truely changed him in a good way." 

              Hamatsu exused them and they left. But as they left, Hotohori came in. He sat Hamatsu down on the bed and sat in front of her hoding her hands "Dear, I must inform you tomorrow I am leaving for Kutou. They have already dispatched their armies and ours we'll be set out tomorrow morning. I want to fight with my people I will endure what they do." 

    Hamatsu raised her hand to hit him again, but instead just stood up and walked past him. She explained with annoyance in her voice "You just said that you would watch me like a friggin hawk. And now your leaving. I guess I know that your people are more important than your wife, your **PREGNANT** wife at that even. Thats alright. I'm at the bottom of everyone's priority list." Hotohori looked at her with an confused/nervous/happy look on his face as he asked "How did you found out?"

             Hamatsu just turned her back to him and pointed to the door. He gave a small bowed and left the room. Anger boiled in za' Empress Hamatsu. Till she yelled out "**MIYOKO**!!!!!"

           Miyoko did come, but did so "gracefully" and by gracefully I mean....she tripped over both Satan and Rysi and caused a reaction of running into the wall. Miyoko's face was red with frustration. Hamatsu was now sitting on the bed hands buried in her face as she asked "Has your bastard you he's leaving yet? Mine has." Miyoko shook her headslowly then called really loud "**TAMAHOME**!"

                    Tamahome stopped in mid-hallway and started to run. Miyoko skidded out of the room and started to chase him down. Hamatsu stuck her head out the door and called out "Did I get you in trouble, Tamababy?" He halted to a stop and called behind "Yes you bit-" He started to run again when Miyoko caught up and tackled him to the ground she pinned him down and demanded "Is this true? Are you really going off tommorrow morning? _AND_ not taking me? I'm a ninja! Do you deny a ninja?"

      He started to creep away and she grabbed the collar of his shirt and concluded "**YOU ARE**! Well, you may deny a ninja, bet if you know what is good for you. You won't deny your _WIFE_ because you know what will happen to you." Tamahome tried to kiss her, but she blocked him and said "Whose putty now?" Hamatsu clapped furiously and excitedly from her room. Hotohori came up and smiled at her. He to leaned in for a kiss, but was denied. Hamatsu turned to her room and said "I'm mad at you to. You find me useless in this war. I really am a freakin' samurai and your goin' need one for this war. Maybe me and Miyoko should just join the Kutou side. We'll give you Nakago. If he's still alive in this world. I don't like him, so you can have him. Just because I'm friggin pregnant and Miyoko's.......Miyoko's....Miyoko's......Miyoko's.....Miyoko is Miyoko doesn't mean that we can't fight. I probably could kick most of our armies butts. I'm very powerful. And Miyoko.....and Miyoko...and Miyoko...uh...um...yeah." Miyoko back-handed her and rang out "Demotion" Hamatsu stood on her tip-toes to her friend and huffed "This samurai can kick your ninja butt anyday." Miyoko and Hamatsu both started laughing randomly. Tamahome and Hotohori exchanged looks at one another and they started laughing to (quite nervously might I add). Miyoko and Hamatsu stopped and looked at them angerily. They stopped and walked off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          That night at dinner. The table was once again filled with the three emperors, three empresses, 20 of the celestial warriors of Geenbu, Byakko, & Suzaku, Miyoko, Miaka, and Yui. Silence had filled the room while everyone ate their dinner, but it wasn't long before it was broken. Yui had stood up and annouced "I would like to tell you that........I'm joining Kutou. You all are my friends, but no matter what I am the Preistess of Seityuu and must stick with Kutou. I'm leaving tonight. Goodbye!" She walked out of the room. Hamatsu sighed "Well, isn't this peachy? One down. Now how many others do we have to become traitors? Who's next...**THE USELESS ONE**....and by that I mean Tamacakes."

  Hamatsu put her hands I her hips and jazz walked to her room they all stared at her strangely. Tasuki said "one of ya'll should go after `er. She is actin' weird again and ya'll know what dat means." 

        They all looked at Miyoko. She just rolled her eyes and stormed into the room.

  Hamatsu immediately grabbed her and threw her in the chair and explained "I have a plan.....


	4. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Four

***Note From Author-I to tired to say anything in this little section, but I will say this. Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be together and Kikyo is a major bit - tttttttttttte me. Hehee. Sorry wrong series. I really need to stay on focus here. This is my FY fanfic and it is not my IY fanfic. There now that is settled. I will say this, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Mulan. And if I did I would have all legal rights to Hotohori & Tasuki and lets face I would definitely.......uh  you don't want to know what I do in my personal life or I mean what things I not "do", but you know what I mean. Oh snap, I'm just going to start the fanfic before yo people start to worry about my sanity. Which I still have by the way! But won't have for much longer if I get one more CRUEL review. I have heard of constructive criticism, but telling me I'm not a good writer is just plain mean and heartless, but I got this one review that made me cry it was so mean. AND I NEVER CRY. Oh yeah and I'll stick to my caps, not bold. Or why not both.BYE BYE!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          .....my plan is simply this. We dress up like ancient chinese soldiers and go and help fight the war in secret as soldiers. Helping to fight the cause. It will kinda be like Mulan, that Disney movie. Except were not taking the place of our old sick father who could die in this stupid war. So, technically it only has one similarity, so it wouldn't be....oh snap! Nevermind! We'll leave in three months time. You get my point here?" Miyoko shook her head and arms and screeched out "Hell no, we are not because if you remember correctly. When they found out about her they were going to kill her." Hamatsu laughed with realization "Checkmate thats why your going to be the brains of this operation." And with that Hamatsu skipped off with Miyoko following close behind pleading with her.

     Hamatsu crepted into the armor room and grabbed two battle suits along with weapons and ran back to her room where Miyoko was trying to plot everything out. Hamatsu being the inconsiderate person she is unloaded everything unto Miyoko's plans and collapsed into the nearest chair complaining "What have you being doing this whole time. Sitting there relaxing while I'm having to do all the work. Do you know how hard it is to creep around the freakin palace when the place is crawling with gaurds? Who do they think their protecting the freaking queen?" Miyoko gave a slightly annoyed look "They think their protecting the empress by order of the emperor. And if your forgetting.....**WHICH IS YOU**. And I've been sitting here planning out everything since your brain doesn't have the power or capacity too." Hamatsu stuck her tongue out and slouched even more in the chair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                  Hamatsu and Miyoko opened the door slowly trying to keep it from creaking. Miyoko was trying to get the armor to keep quiet and she finally got so frustrated she blurted out "How the hell do you keep yours from making a racket? I can't even hear yours." Hamatsu whispered "I'm used to this stuff. Remember back in Japan I'm the top samurai and swordsman or swordswoman. So, I'm sed to this equipment and protective wear. Now please we need to get out of here before were spotted by one of the guards. Now we'll go out this window. It leads right by this one hole in the south main wall." They both slowly drepted throught the window, but made a loud noise while colliding with the ground.

         Miyoko said a little annoyed "Did you forget how far away from the ground this **_PARTICULAR_** window really is?"  Hamatsu got right back up and ignored her friend's question and just rolled the stone away from the wall and it revealed a some what hug hole. Hamatsu smiled proudly at her discovery. Miyoko crawled throught the hole first, but not without back-handing Hamatsu on the head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       After walking for a few days they caught up with some soldiers marching to help fight the war. The two decided to sneak in as a part of them while they were asleep and they did.

           When the sun rose the two girls could hear someone when barking "**SOLDIERS**!!! **WAKE UP**! Are you so weak you can't even change out of your equipment after a five days worth of marching? Or is it the fact that you two pansies, are too modest to change out? Get up or we'll leave you behind!" Hamatsu popped up at attention and barked right back "Neither of those, sir!!!" Miyoko popped up too. 

    The soldiers started to walk again after half a days worth of marching Hamatsu whispered to Miyoko "When are we going to arrive at the stinkin battleground. I'm mean, my feet are s-" Her words were cut off by the battle crys of men. the roaring of thunder, crackling of lightnining, and the sounds of swords meeting. As they looked down into the valley, no one could tell who was who. Carcasses aligned the ground. The stench of dried blood hung in the air. No one could tell who's side wass winning or losing. The back-up soldiers ran down into the blood-stained valley, swords raised and their battle cries peircing the ears of all those who would listen. Miyoko and Hamatsu stood there for a moment staring at the sight of bodies falling and the screams of pain coming from both sides. Hamatsu barely got the words out "This...is.....nothing like............all those stupid war movies." Miyoko couldn't even raise her hand to hit her. The general came up to them and pushed them towards the battling sides saying "You two didn't just come here to gawk at it did you?" He followed them down there.

        By that night the Konan side had defeated one small portion of the Kutou side.

    Later that night in one of the tents the emperors and the celestial warriors all debated with Hothohori that they were successful in battle. But none of the arguing was as dominant as the one between Emperor Hotohori and Emperor Saire. Miyoko and Hamatsu had been walking by and stopped by the open tent flap and listened;

Hotohori: How can you say we were succesful?

Saire: Simple, we won, they lost. I think that qualifies as a victory.

Hotohori: In war, no sides win because their is always many deaths on both sides and that does not qualify as a victory.

Tamahome: Your'e right, sire, but we killed all their soldiers and took the survivors as captives and in that-

Chichiri: We all make great points, ya know.

Toroki: In my opinion, no disrespect to you, your highness, but you, Emperor Hotohori are blind to the fact that **OUR** side won and that makes you ignorant.

Tokaki: And I'm gonna have to say this............I think all of you don't know what your talking about and neither do I.

Tatara: I think you, Toroki. Are the ignorant one and its not because anything your saying. 

Hotohori: I appreciate all of your opinions, but I must ask, how can anyone win in death?

Saire: I am a younger emperor than you and still I know more than yourself.

Hotohori: That may be true, but at least I care of what fate comes of my people.

Saire: **FOOLISH!!! YOU ARE TALKING OF CHILD'S BELIEFS. CARING OF WHAT COMES OF YOUR LOYAL SUBJECTS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT HOW LONG BEFORE YOU ARE OVERTHROWN BY ONE OF YOUR SO-CALLED ALLIES!!!**

Hotohori: I will think about that when and if the time comes, _Emperor Saire_.__

Saire: You are a fool, Emperor Hotohori and will die a fool.

Hikitsu: There is no need to loose our tempers.

Hatsui: Hikitsu is right this meeting was supposed to help us in battle and go over our mistakes and fix them, so we can save more people next time.

Chiriko: We are fighting over opinions and that can only lead to trouble and death.

Saire: And I can name one who will be a good example.

Hotohori: If that is a challenge I am not afraid to accept.

Saire: You are a coward!

Hotohori: In what manner?!?

Saire: If you were to lose, you would be instantly healed by your Celestial Warrior, Mitsukake. In that shows fear of death and suffering.

Tamahome: I agree with you on the whole we won thing, but I can't agree with you calling, his majesty a coward. Mitsukake would heal him because we look out for eachother. Something I doubt your Celestial Warriors would do.

Tasuki: Wow! Tamaboy you actually sounded a little smart there. How'd it feel?

Nuriko: Leave my Tamababy alone. Your just jealous because you know its a feeling your never gonna have.

Saire: I made a mistake joining sides with you and your useless Celestial Warriors.

Hotohori; Then why do you help us?

Saire: Because after we have defeated Kutou. I shall wage war with your country. I shall enslave you and your Celestial Warriors, but what to do with the empress is the real question. Oh I know, I shall put her in my harem. She will suit me well there.

    The small debate had been turned into a starting fight. Hotohori stood up and had to be calm down by Nuriko and Tamahome. The group spotted the two "soldiers" and Hotohori asked "Why don't we hear your opinions on this war." Hamatsu and Miyoko exchanged looks then Hamatsu said in a deep-guy like tone "Well, sire, I think that you are right. War is useless. Death can only come from it and I think the wives of these soldiers miss and worry about their husbands or whoever they have fighting in this big death rally. And what do you think.....um.....Pete?" Miyoko gave her this questioning/confused look and replied in a man-like voice "I don't know, **_HANK_**!!! I would have to disagree with you. If this war is not fought than Kutou will surely take over Koonan and even more deaths will come from it." Tamahome come up to Miyoko/Pete and examined the helmented face and asked "You look somewhat familar. Like someone I've known for a long time and-" Miyoko/Pete shook her head frantically and covered up in the same voice "Nope, not me, no way, Jose. Gotta go!" Miyoko pulled Hamatsu out of the tent and ran back to the two tents they had set up way outside off the other soldiers tents.

        Miyoko went into hers and went fast asleep. She was so tired after fighting like that she didn't even change out of her armor. While Hamatsu laid on her back staring at the tent roof and thinking. She needed to gather her thoughts and remember that she had to help kill those soldiers today in the war or else someone that she cared about died.

     To her killing was murdereing and no one had the right to end another's life. She did it thought to save her friends and Hotohori. Were these reasons good enough even out the fact that she killed another. To her it was a question only one person would know. But the question is would they answer?

       Hamatsu slowly crept out of her tent and into Miyoko. She shook her friend and asked "Miyo, I killed people today, but I did it to save those I care about. Is this wrong?" Miyoko turned over and swatted her on the back of the head as her tired, peeved look greeted Hamatsu's eager face. Miyoko tried to fall back asleep as she yawned "Its a war, Ha-chan. Thats what you do to win. Beat the other team to a bloody pulp till they surrender. Their doing the same, so pretend your punishing them. Now, go back to sleep before I kill you and find a new ninja accomplice." 

                        Hamatsu went back to her tent, but did not sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The next morning, when the soldiers were being awoken by the sound of more war cries. They all realized Kutou had sent yet another army to attack them when they were least expecting it. Miyoko ran out towards the battle with the other soldiers, but was trying to scramble to her feet and tie on her two katanas and sumerial sword to her side. When she finally did make it to all the action. She had fought her best and was doing well. Until she saw Hotohori fighting off three soldiers while one was heading towrds him silently.

      Hamatsu ran towards this. She had to leap frog over several soldiers, knock some down and bite one.  RIght as the sword was coming down Hamatsu took it for Hotohori. She ended up taking it to the heart. She laid on the ground coughing up her own blood watching the sky swirl and become blurry. Her head fell to the side and eyes closed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Hotohori called two of his generals to him and ordered them to take the soldier to the infarmry and find out who he was and get him healed. They carried the body with extreme care and ease. Hotohori prayed that this soldier would live and wouldn't have died for him That was scary thought that he didn't want to have to face.

    A few hours later, after that tiny battle was won, the two soldiers returned with confused yet nervous looks as they told Hotohori "Uh, your majesty. Its the empress we unhelmented her as soon as Mitsukake had healed her. She is starting to recover and has regained conciousness, but isn't entirely coherent or out of pain. Do you wish us for us to tell her you are coming and escort you there?" He shook his head no and called Tamahme over to him. He explained to the three "I have my own way of getting her to confess to me what she has done. And where she is, Miyoko has to be near by. That is why I want you, Tamahome to go and find her. Keep in mind she is dressed like a soldier, so you will have a bit of trouble locating her." 

     Back in the infarmry, Hamatsu had put back on her helmet and laid there blinking at the ceiling. When Hotohori entered all the soldiers in there bowed at him. He walked right to the mat. Hamatsu was lying on and sat down next to her and placed his hand on her cheek, leaned in and said "I would like to thank you in my own way. You risked your own life for mine and now I must repay you." Hamatsu leaned back in the mat thinking he didn't know and tried to hold her deep voice "But your majesty, what about the empress? I don't think she would approve of your behavior." Hotohori replied "I have a feeling about you I do not have for the empress."

       Hamatsu stood up on the mat and started throwing a tantrum as she spiked the helmet into the ground wailing "**EVERYONE ALWAYS TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY, BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT. AND NOW I SEE YOU HERE THINKING I'M ONE OF YOUR GUY SOLDIERS DUDES AND HITTING ON ME AND I KNOW THE TRUTH**." Hotohori sighed happily and said "No, my dear I assure you I am indeed strait and this was a plot to get you to admit who you really are. I have known since I walked into this tent." Hamatsu collapsed onto the mat in pain holding her wound. No one could figure out why Mitsukake's magic bubbles couldn't fully heal her. 

        Hamatsu turned her head away from facing Hotohori and asked "I need to know. Why do you love me so much? I have been trying to figure it out and I can't." 

      Hotohori turned her face to face his, so they were staring into eachothers eyes and he said "Its because your different. I am the Emperor Hotohori, but I am also something more than that. You are the first and only one to treat me like a normal human being. Not affected by how important I am, or how good-looking I am or the fact I am the emperor. You treat me like I am a human being and you are not afraid to disobey what I say. I love the way you look at me, I love the way your voice makes me weak and brings me so much pain, but a good pain. I love what is inside of you.I'll be here by your side. When I said 'I do' I meant I will forever be devoted to you.Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you. And I will feel this way forever. Even when you are old and gray and I am....and I will be. Well my dear, you get my point." He stroked the side of her face and kissed her lips gently. As he left he ordered five soldiers watch and protect the empress till he could find transportation for her back to the palace. She called him back over and he came to her side and sat down once again. She leaned into his face and mouthed "My turn." she kissed him and whispered softly into his ear, while his face gently "When I first saw you, when I first felt your arms, when I first kissed you, I knew love.And after all this time your still the one I love. You are and always will be the one I run to, the one that I belong to. Your the only person who has the arms to make me feel like I do when you hold me. Your the only one I dream of. I love you and don't know what I would do with...with..without you." When she released him and fel back into the mat. Tears were streaming down her face and so was blood.

     Blood was streaming down from her mouth and eyes now again. The blood had swirled and mixed with the tears. Too form a beautiful yet horrifying display running down her face. She was dead.


	5. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Five

***Note From Author-Wow, this is a really good story. Wait a minute!?! Hamatsu's dies?!? Hey, thats me. **_THATS ME!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS WRITER THINKING_**??!?! Woo! Okay I need to take a breather. Everything will be fine we'll just read on and see if the herione does die and the plot will go "zzzzz"

on us and it will be no funny. Since this stupid writer is killing off the comic relief. *Miyoko whispers something to writer/Hamatsu* Oh, thats me. I'm the writer? Cool. Such a big responsibilities that I will not fail you at. I promise to hereby on out to give you as my audience or I mean readers what you want.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  He dropped to his knees and held her in his arms trying to hold back his emotions, which were now flowing through without control.

      Tamahome and the two soldiers had come into the infarmry tent and annouced happily "Your majesty, you are right and we have found Miyoko and..." They stared at the sight of this once proud and dignified man cradling something. Miyoko wriggled free from Tamahome's grip and went over to where he was and pulled his grip away from the body and saw the somber, emotionless face of Hamatsu. She took a step back a gasped. Tamahome couldn't beleive it. Hotohori's face of sorrow was gone and replaced with anger and hatred. He barked out "Where is the man that we captured for this?" 

    One of the guards nervously and regrettingly told him. He stormed out of the infarmry tent and towards the place where they kept the prisoners. He went into there and grabbed the man by his chains and dragged him back outside. 

      He threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. He was beating the man to a bloody pulp and a crowd of his peers were watching this sight. 

                  Nuriko and Tasuki watched this sight with extreme curiousity and wonder. People didn't know which one to pity.

         The man couldn't even defend himself, while Hotohori was hitting him. The ironic thing was that the whole time he was doing this tears were streaming down his angry face. He started to pull out his sword and was about to bring it out, but he came to before he did. He fell to his knees and started to cry. Tamahome come over and helped Hotohori up off his knees as he said "Come now your highness I don't think this is how Hamham would of wanted you to act over her death. She wouldn't of wanted you to lose who you are. You are the Emperor Hotohori and you are leading your people in the battle over your country. And its just not like you to do this."

    Nuriko came up to him too and asked what was wrong, but Hotohori just looked around at the faces looking over him. He stood up and apologized for his actions. He set the man free as an apology for his behavior. 

      The Empress Hamatsu's body was moved to a private tent. Where her body had been placed on a special alter surrounded by candles and flower petals. The tent itself had been guarded by several loyal soldiers to Hotohori, but only a few of them were asssigned to guard it. While the others did it because they felt it was the best thing for them to do.

  Miyoko sat in her tent for a minute trying to get a right hold on things. She started to remember when she first met Hamatsu

                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We see a younger Miyoko in a school bathroom in front of a mirror holding a knife to her wrist. Looking back and forth from the knife to her own reflection. With tears rampaging down her little eight year old face. She was just about to do it when. We also see a young eight year old Hamatsu come in and notice this display of youth tragedy. Hamatsu quickly tried to persaude "Hey, your Miyoko Kuritsuna, your in my class. I'm Hamatsu, but you can call me Ha-chan. I'm new here and I'm gonna have you do me a favor. Your gonna be my friend and put down dat stupid ol' baka knife and we're gonna go and make fun of those mean girls in our class. You know the ones that made fun of me today and most likely you too. Come'on you know, Miaka Yuki and Yui Tendo! Just put down the knife, otay?" Miyoko shook her head frantically and sliced right across her wrist. After this she stared in shock and pain at her gushing bloody wrist. She sank to floor and just cried at her wound. The pain and shock became so much that she just faint. Hamatsu grabbed paper towel from one of the stalls and wrapped it around Miyoko's wrists she gently dragged her out of the bathroom and to the front of the school and called her sister on the phone and told her the complete entire story. Moments later Nari (sixteen at the time) drove up in her car and help load Miyoko into the car. They drove to the hospital and got the girl registered in. When Miyoko woke up she said to Hamatsu "Thank you, I thought that was my only way out of my sucky home life and just all around bad life, but I'm sorry if I scared and I will understand if you don't want to be my friend." Hamatsu smiled and replied "I know about bad home lives. I ran away from the U.S. Away from my parents and my sister...she came with me. She...they....they didn't do to her what they did to me especially my dad. But she came with me anyway. I just can't understand why an eight year old would want to end their life, so short into it. I mean, from now on you have me and my sister. We'll be your scapegoats." Miyoko smiled and hit her on the back of the head. The two girls laughed as Hamatsu rubbed her head gingerly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     After Miyoko finished remeber, she buried her face into her knees and arms and just sat there. Holding back some tears she heard Tamahome enter the tent, sit down & put his arm around her, and say "Thank Suzaku your taking this better than his majesty because if I saw you that upset and full of pain. I don't know what I would do to those around me. I would want to make everything better for you and see that smile I love." Miyoko recoiled into his arms and let all her problems with him.

    Amefuri and Tomite went up to Nuriko and asked "How is everyone with...you know?" Nuriko looked back at the tent the guards stood around and sighed "Miyoko is in her tent just trying to get it together and Tamababy is trying to help. Toroki is really pissed and taking it out on anyone and everyone. And to my surprise Tasuki is taking this just as hard as Miyoko. He has completely shut himself down. He's sitting against a rock staring off into space silently with tears running down his face, but no sound. And His Majesty...well, he hasn't left her side since they placed her on that alter. He just kneels by her and stays there praying. It hurts to see there is nothing any of us can do. I didn't think the moron would have such an effect, but I even find myself missing her the same like my sister....well, maybe not completely like my sister."

       Chichiri came up to them and seemed over joyed for some odd reason and approached Nuriko and exclaimed "Tai-Yi-Jun she's here, ya know." 

    It was true she had come, but only to speak to Hotohori. She popped up in the tent and gruffed "You think, I'll approve of you mourning like this. I thought it was bad when you were just missing her, but at least you were running the country. Now, you are nothing, but a clay doll. You need to forget and get over. **_EVER HEAR OF THE SAYING, THERE ARE PLENTY OF FISH IN THE SEA. NOW HEED MY ADVICE AND GET OVER IT, YOU BABY!" _**

 Hotohori stood up and tried to slap her as he said sincerely "You obviously have never been completely in love. The kind that no one or thing can replace. If I have to follow her in death I will. It is my fault she is gone and for that I wish to join her or I do not know what I live for anymore. Since the moment I laid my eyes in hers life itself had begun." 

    Tai-Yi-Jun sighed and replied and said "That is what I thought you would say. There is a way, but a willing other, with something in common with the deceased must give their life and breath to the deceased's soul. **AND _IT CAN'T BE YOU_!!!"** Nuriko and Toroki both found themselves fighting eachother to get in. Tai-Yi-Jun asked them both why they were willing to do this.

    Toroki said first "Hamatsu got to prove how much she truely loved Hotohori and I wish to prove to her how I love her."

  Nuriko then said "I'm doing so His Majesty doesn't have to suffer anymore without the one he loves. Me and Ha-chan got something in common, we both care a lot about Hotohori."

        Tai-Yi-Jun looked in disgust and said "You should of let the Lai Lai cure your perverted/cross-dressing when you had the chance, but we actually may have to use you, Nuriko. If you still want to give your life for this useless moron."

    They went on with the ceremony and Hotohori thanked the two with all his heart and sincerely thanked Nuriko and Toroki, but especially Nuriko. After the ceremony was indeed through. Hotohori was not allowed into the tent while Tai-Yi-Jun purified the body for Ha-chan's soul to return.

     He waited and heard footsteps stop right outside the tent doorway. When he turned around he saw Hamatsu standing there. Eyes full of tears and her smile lighting up her entire face. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He swung her around they were both laughing really hard and finally Hamatsu whispered into his ear "Wanna know what heaven looks like?" He replied right back "My dear, as long as your here in my arms this is heaven." He continued to swing her around as she held her arms around his neck and giggle gleefully.

    He put her down and full of excitement said "You must go and tell everyone you are back. You know Miyoko, and even Tasuki. To my suprise he took your death just as hard as me and Miyoko. You have a lot of people who care about, darling." 

     Hamatsu walked towards Miyoko's tent with Hotohori holding her hand. She was pratically skipping there. When they made it there Hotohori said in a very serious voice "Tamahome could you please come out here for a moment."

         Tamahome looked at Miyoko and sighed as he left the tent. When he came out and saw Hamatsu standing there smiling. He was about to scream something, but Hotohori put his hand over his mouth and motioned for Hamatsu to go in. She walked in.

    Miyoko raised her head and saw Hamatsu there smiling really big. Suddenly Hamatsu was being glomped by Miyoko. Hamatsu tried to get out "Miyo....I....can't......breath." Miyoko let go and sat back.  

     The girls sat there talking for awhile. Just laughing and remembering. When Hamatsu realized the sun was setting, she got up and left. Miyoko also left, but to go and find Tamahome. 

      Hamatsu went to Tasuki's tent and took a deep breath before going in. She walked in and saw Tasuki, Tokaki, and Tatara all sitting around havinga good time drinking Sake. She cleared her throat and excused Tokaki and Tatara. Tasuki stood up and smiled "Wanna ave some to drink?" Hamatsu shook her head. He came closer to her "Come'on a little bit is not gonna hurt ya. Loosen up I've been drinkin since I found out you werea alive. More like celebratin. Haha." Hamatsu laughed and took the Sake away from him and said "You need to be serious for our oncoming conversation. No more drinking for you at least till ere done talking here."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       When Miyoko found Tamahome. She grabbed his hand and they went walking around the whole campsite. Looking at the different soldiers. They were about to pass up Tasuki's tent, but heard him in the middle of a conversation with a young woman, so they decided to listen in. Little did they realize the young woman was Hamatsu;

Hamatsu: I feel bad about this whole thing.

Tasuki: Bout what?

Hamatsu: Making you cry in all when you thought I was dead. I thought you were over us.

Tasuki: **HA**! Me cry. You `ave to be loony to think that.

Hamatsu: Stop it, Tasuki: I was dead, not blind.

Tasuki: You shouldn't feel bad. Me and you were way before it was you and him. Ya love him and dats what matters now. Make it count.

Hamatsu: What about you though? I don't want you to think that...

Tasuki: Ay, I'm happy just being a close friend of yours. What we had was fun, but you realized you loved him and I realized it was over all when he told you you that long time ago about his feelings for Miaka and you. 

Hamatsu: Thank you, Tasuki. I do care about you.

Tasuki: You love his highness and I love Sake.

Hamatsu: Your alright, Tasuki. You know that? Friends?

Tasuki: Since we were over wit.

        Hamatsu was about to leave when Tamahome and Miyoko retreated so they weren't caught spying. Hamatsu went over to Hotohori's tent and walked in. She saw him already asleep and laid down next to him. She didn't go to sleep right away, but just watched him sleep for awhile. Resting her chin on his chest and laid there. When she finally did go to sleep she used his stomach as a pillow. 

   When he woke in the morning and spotted Hamatsu laying on him. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She woke up with a huge yawn and a "Good morning, dear." He kissed her lips and was about ask her about her night when one of the soldiers burst in and annouced "Sire, we have a ride for the empress to return back to the palace, but also her escape out of here might be dangerous. Since this is a war and Kutou is attacking. So, would you like us to send several soldiers with Her Grace?" Hotohori was already agreeing to this, not even hearing Hamatsu whine about wanting to stay. Hotohori also ordered for Miyoko and Subaru to go with her, since is no place for a woman.

      Tamahome walked into Tasuki's tent and asked abruptly, so who was the girl that dumped you last night?" Tasuki jumped up and nervously laughed "W-Why whatever are ya talking about, senor? Me? Dumped by a girl? How pathetic d'ya think I am!? And plus, she did it a long time ago when her man asked her to marry `em. So, you see that was a looong time ago, Tamahomedog." Tamahome looked as if to be adding things up and shouted out "**_YOU AND HAMHAM! THATS DISGUSTING_**!!! Well, not really cause morons belong together." Tasuki went into chibi-form and chased Tamahome around the room to keep him quiet.

     Hamatsu gave Hotohori a real evil look as she joined Miyoko and Subaru into the carriage. She made one last plea "Let me stay I can be a spy. Ooh! I call James Bond! Pierce Brosnan version! I'm very useful, despite what Tai-Yi-Jun says. Please?!?" He shook his head and kissed her good-bye. She informed him she would be visiting her sister when she got back, but would be coming back soon. 

       The carriage left and arrived at the palace. She was greeted by Satan and Rysi and her two attendants, Yoshiko and Kaniele. When she told them she was going back to her sister's world just to visit for a short time like a few hours. They decided to go with their master. And they did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   When Hamatsu arrived back in her world she walked to her sister's apartment with the two attendants one step behind her admiring the big, strange city. 

        When they arrived at the apartment Hamatsu knocked and rang the doorbell to the song "La cucharacha". Nari opened the door and hugged Hamatsu really hard nearly crushing every bone in Ha-chan's little body. They were all sitting around as Hamatsu was trying to tell Nari without breaking into tears "Yeah, I'm not pregnant. Since I died the babies did, too and I didn't want two more of my friends to die just for some silly thing.", but Nari wasn't even paying attention. She was to amused by the elegant, ancient clothes Hamatsu was wearing and the common, ancient clothes the servants were. 

    Keisuke came in and showed the girls his new college history book and how it had a section about the great Emperor Saihitei a.k.a Emperor Hotohori and his wife Empress Hamatsu. It talked about many things, but how she was a big influence on the ancient chinese Emperor's decisions and choices. It talked about something else that Hamatsu got pissed about. She changed into some modern clothes and stormed off to the books publishers to give them a peice of her mind. Nari, Keisuke, and the two attendants went with, but didn't say anything.

      They arrived and Hamatsu had the book in her hand. She busted into office and threw the book in front of the board of top people of the company and cried "Change this! Change this part! Take it out. What proof do you have that at the begining of Empresses reign with Emperor Hotohori she cheated on him. You got your facts messed up and I demand you change them. It was before they started even dating that she was seeing someone else. Yes, that person was a friend of his, but her and Hotohori were nothing at the time. There was just an attraction between them, but no belonging to the other. And nothing happened with the guy There were just like close friends and they stayed that way throughtout their lives because Empress Hamatsu was and is in love Emperor Hotohori. What they have is something that you morons will never have, something that most people will never feel. Their love is beyond husband and wife, it was deeper than that. It was that love that you always hear about in songs. That rare love that feels like flying without wings. And she knew that she could say "I love you" to him at any given time or place. He was the place that her life began and will end. And thats why she was so devoted and LOYAL to him that no man ever once entered her heart, dreams, thought, or even bed once. You have no right to say she had a very disloyal marrriage to him. The love they held for eachother was always fresh and felt like it was.....the most...beautiful....thing...alive. **AND YOU RUIN THAT BY THINKING THAT SHE FREAKIN SCREWED SOMEONE ELSE. SO, BEFORE YOU TEACH THE STUPID COLLEGE STUDENTS KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED**. I mean how could you say that she...she...she" 

      Hamatsu finally broke down and sank to the floor and cried. The board looked at the book and at the portrait in the book that was said to be of the Empress Hamatsu. The looked back and forth, from the portrait to this girl crying before them. They noticed the exact resemblace in awe, but they finally said "Even if what you say is true, we still can not change it because to just change it for a certain lady's reputation. She has been dead for how hundreds, possibly thousands of years, it would be stupid." 

          Hamatsu looked up at them in disbelief with tears still running down her face as she thought "They obviously don't know I'm Empress Hamatsu. Of course they think she's dead. I live in the year of ancient China. How are they supposed to know that I travel through a book, but how can they been so blind to the fact that it hurts to lie about the fact that I love him." 

    She got up and started to leave the room. The two attendants helped her out and whispered "We are sorry, Your Grace. This time your sister lives in is truely a lieing and terrible time. To make up such things and ignore how you feel about His Majesty. You belong back in our time. This is not the time for you at all." As they walked out the door one of the board ladies caught up to them and said to Hamatsu "I know who you really are, but I wanna know how you got here or how you even got there and back here. I'm sorry about my collegues. I actually studied the real story behind Empress Hamatsu Seishuku. I know the love that they, well you and he shared was something that was supposed to have passed throughout history pure and clean, but some autoher felt they need to spice up and spoil your history  thinking she's already dead who cares, but your not, why are you here now?"  


	6. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Six

***Note From Author-Hi everyone! Did ya miss me? I know you didn't, so I'm gonna go and cry now. May I tell you that yesterday three of my friends all hit me for temporary actions of insanity and one of the same ones is gonna hit me tommorrow too. Ouch major since she's a ninja. Do you people think I should end the series or Fushigi Yuugi saga here? Making this the last chapter. I don't want to, but this is already chapter five and that is long..........kinda. I don't know really. I just love writing FY fanfics. There so much fun to write and the stories just kinda flow from me. and I have descovered the beautiful joys of third-person talking. Sure, my mom gets mad at me when I do, but I love talking in it. Well, bye-bye!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Hamatsu and the lady member of the board went to Nari's apartment to talk. They (Nari, Keisuke, board lady, Hamatsu, and the attendants) all sat down in the living room as Hamatsu explained "See it started about four years ago or 13-14 years in the book. See, 4 years ago when me and Miyoko were supposed to give Miaka her homework I PURPOSELY went into the book. If you ever hear that it was the an accident, believe this lie that I tell you it was on purpose. Anyway! I went in, but Miyo grabbed my arm in order to try and help me, but causing her to fall in as well. And thats how we became the Priestesses of Byakko and Genbu. And we found out that Miaka was the Priestess os Suzaku and Yui, Preistess of Seiryyu. What I figured out, the Universe of Four Gods isn't a book, but a time like traveling device. We had to become the Priestesses because those roles were meant to get us there and save those countries, but also that we four play a huge role in something greater to come in ancient China cause thats what those four countries make up, ancient China they just don't realize it yet. See, I already have figured out my importance in China's history, but sadly Miyo, Yui, and Miaka don't have a purpose......YET!!!!! See, I can sound and be smart once in a great. And if your thinking I'm crazy, these two attendants of mine, Yoshiko and Kaniele are proof because they have never been to this time unlike me who was raised and lived here except now I've decided to live back in ancient China forever. By the way, Yoshiko and Kaniele are more like friends that serve me instead of just servants. Does make sense?" 

     Everyone seemed to know what Hamatsu was talking about except the board lady. She had a look of "Yeah right!" on her face.

        The lady  finally couldn't take it and scoffed "Going through a book? You are mad. Even if you are the real Empress Hamatsu, I can't see what one of the greatest emperors of all time would see imn you. Your either a liar or a moron. I can't decide which, so your probably both. Empress Hamatsu's reputation deserves the part that we added as board memebers." Nari literally picked the lady up and literally threw her out, but it was too late Hamatsu had brought out the book and went back through it with Yoshiko and Kaniele.

      The lady had come back in to get her purse just in time to see this act and tried to go through herself, but no such luck. Nari smirked "Only the Four priestesses may pass through this or anyone who is from it . Its the book's way of protecting itself from heartless people like yourself. And she left it in me and my fiance's care, so if she ever visits again she land right here."

         When they arrived back at the palace they were highly greeted by all the servants and Miyoko, Subaru, and Miaka, too.

     Miyoko was following Hamatsu to her room complaining "Ha-chan, can you believe that Tamacakes didn't recognize me. I'm _SUPPOSED_ to be the love of his life and this is how he shows it. By not being able to tell me when I have war armor on. Is this not spiffy or what? Talk about an insult to a ninja. And what about you being gone five months visiting your flipping sister. Although probably there it was only a matter of hours, but"

          Hamatsu made it to her room, but didn't even let Miyoko finish before shutting the door in her face. Miyoko shouted from the other side "I should demote you right now, Ha-chan, but since I can tell something is seriously mentally and emotionally wrong with my little ninja accomplice I won't, but will leave you to think of your wrong doing against the all-powerful ninja."

     Hamatsu just laid there on the bed staring off into space. She didn't here the knocks at the door, but just laid there as if she were dead. Thinking about different things, praying about somethings and keeping nothings away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Back on the battle field. Tai-Yi-Jun came to Hotohori and told him "You need to go to your wife before she does something stupid. You need to go there and cheer the moron up. She had a very bad visit with her sister and unfortunately needs you. Disgusting!"

           Hotohori left the camp with the support of his soldiers. On the way he thought he found the perfect gift for his Empress.

    When he walked into the palace he got a really big welcome back by the remaining soldiers as well as the servants and advisors. He walked back to the room while Miyoko told him what Yoshiko, the attendant, told her what was wrong and what happened at the Empress's visit to her sister's. 

         When Miyoko and Hotohori finally entered the room Hamatsu was still motionless on the bed till finally she said in a monotone voice "I realized everything that board lady said was right why does anyone care about me? I thought about and I'm the worst choice for being an empress let alone wife. I live in darkness and not the cool darkness like Batman. There's no nifty gagdets, no batcave, no Alfred. Technically Yoshiko and Kaniele are like my Alfreds, but you get the point." Miyoko stood over her and looked her right square in the eye and said "I know I say this a lot, but I mean it the most I've ever meant, **YOU SOUND SO STUPID RIGHT NOW**!!!" Hamatsu hit her on the back of the head and sent her on her way.

     As Miyoko left Hotohori brought in his present and Hamatsu stared at it in disbelief as he introduced "My dear, this is your new servant, Hawa Mitsui. I bought her from a small farmer and instantly thought she would make an excellent servant for you. So, do you like your gift?" Hamatsu sat up and said "Ya couldn't of bought me a normal present like jewelry, chocolates, or even flowers? Aah, I'll call her Nebbie-chan!"

       Hawa cried out "**I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN SLAVE OR SERVANT. AND MY NAME IS NOT NEBBIE-CHAN. AND I'M LIKE ALMOST TWICE YOUR SIZE TO BEGIN WITH, SO I'M NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM.....YOU**!" After she was done screaming this in Hamatsu's face. Hamatsu just walked away not even noticing Hawa's temper problems.

               Hamatsu had looked over at Hawa trying to kill Kaniele by chasing her around the room with a pillow. Hamatsu looked blank-faced at the two and finally said to Hotohori "My dear, ya don't see the possibility of her killing me at all here?" 

             Hotohori smiled and kissed her forehead then left. Yoshiko came in with some fresh new clothes for Hamatsu to change into she called out in a sing-song tone "Lady Hamatsu, Your Empressy I have brought you new robes for you to wear to your meeting with your friend, Miyoko. Do you wish us to help you with them?" Hamatsu said sarcastically "Yes, I do of course. I'm a helpless human being. I even need help to breath. **I'M NOT SERIOUS BY THE WAY**!" Yoshiko giggled at the Empress Hamatsu.

        Hamatsu called "Hey, Kaniele can you get my bag and Yoshiko you take Satan and Rysi on a walk. And Nebbie-chan you can learn how to walk them by going with her. Now all of you just leave me I have a headache and you aren't helping. That sounds mean. I'ma terrible person. I'ma sorry girls. Your the best servants and good friends an empress could have. Now just go before I turn into Mrs. Meanhart also known as Mr. Nakago. And he's the last person I want to see or be near in any way or form."

       Yoshiko and Kaniele left with smiles while Hawa did not. She left yelling "**I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT, SO SHUT UP BEFORE I HIT YOU!!!**" The three attendants left.

        Hamatsu sat down at the vanity playing with the beads dangling from her small, yet gorgeous crown. She saw her reflection in the mirror, but then Nakago's appearred too. Hamatsu stood up and grabbed her sumerial sword which she was hiding behind the vanity. She got in fighting stance and warned "I'm the empress now. Got it! You do something, anything to this moron and will get death by law. For a crime against a member of the royal family. So, **HA**!" Nakago smirked and replied "You knew I was coming for you, but you didn't recognize me. I was one of those men that attacked when you first tried ending your life. Too bad your friend saved you. And my goal now is to kidnap you, possibly death. And my purpose to make the emperor, so upset his judgement is cloudy and Kutou wins the war and we kill all important people invovled with Konan, yes allies included." Hamatsu tried not to laugh while she said "You think you can beat me?"

               Nakago glared at her. Currrently Hamatsu was on the floor laughing so hard she was trying not to die. Nakago grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground. Hamatsu then flipped him over on his back and continued to laugh "Now do you think still you can beat me the mighty ninja accomplice/samurai warrior? I.....think.....not." He then brought his leg around to knock her down, got up and said "You are a fool, Empress. I shall not take you now. No, I am just here to warn you. Get your husband to hold back his armies from the east of Kutou. Or I shall personally kidnap you and kill the Emperor Saihitei (i.e. Hotohori) and you wouldn't want that now would you?" 

      She could hear him laughing as he left out the window. Hamatsu fell onto the bed and had a silent tantrum. When she heard the door open and close behind her She popped her head up to see Hotohori standing there with a nervous look on his face as he approached Hamatsu. 

    Hamatsu sat at the end of the bed, feet dangling off it. Hotohori stood over her and got so close to her face it looked as though he was about to kiss her "My dear, remember how I love you and nothing could take my heart from you now. You see there is a young woman named Houki. She looks about 23 years of age and her husband has recently been sent to the war and I was considering letting her stay here in the palace till she leaves to find him, if it is alright with you, my dear"

         Hamatsu got even closer to his face and said "No! With all due respect, darling, I trust you just not her. She can find a Motel 6 for all I care." Hotohori kissed her forehead and sighed "Your humor that is what I love about you. Now please be reasonable, my darling!?!"

           Hamatsu got a big smile on her face and started to walk out, but smirked "Fine! One night, but that little hussy does anything to get her mojo working on you and I will kill her personally.

     Hamatsu, Miyoko, and Miaka went out for a night out on the town after finding out that Hotohori had called for the celestial warriors of Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku to meet him at the palace for an emergency meeting. So, the girls were celebrating their return. After their celebrating was done they went back to the palace Hamatsu walked to her and Hotohori's room to go to bed thinking he was talkng with the celestial warriors not realizing they hadn't even arrived yet. 

       She heard laughing coming from the room. One from Houki and the other of Hotohori. She bursted in and yelled "**GET OFF HIM, BITCH OR DIE**!", but she noticed they were just sitting at a table and Houki was telling him of stories of her husband. Houki and Hotohori stared at the furious Hamatsu stood there breathing really heavy and growled "Get out of our room. Now Houki! You two are not to be in the same room alone together. You hear me!" Houki bowed and ran out. Hotohori sighed "Darling, you have now need to get jealous. I would never betray you." Hamatsu poitned at him and said "I read the book before I was sucked in for the first time and if I hadn't of came you would of ended up with her! And you know what that means? It means there would be something between the two of you."

      Hotohori approached her and suggested "I believe you are tired and need a rest, perhaps you should go on a trip. Just yourself. It will give you time to think about the embarresment you have caused yourself this evening." Hamatsu's eyes trembled with anger and pain as she growled "Embarresment? Well.....I'm....sooooo....sorry...I caused you **EMBARRESMENT**!!!!!!!!! You know what skrew the vacation. I'm leaving and your never gonna see me around here again. In your heart she's your one true love not me." Hotohori put his head down and sighed "You are right, my dear perhaps it is better if we split up." Hamatsu gasped and took a step back and then ran out of the room, palace, and Konan crying. As she reached the city limits she ran into Miyoko and Tamahome and the others, who had just arrived from the battle front. Toroki and Tasuki were the first to ask in unison "Whats wrong?!?" 

            Hamatsu slapped them both then collapsed to the ground crying her eyes out. Miyoko knelt down by her friend trying to calm her. Hamatsu spotted something glimmering from Miyoko's belt. She recognized it as a ninja star. She grabbed it and stood up and held it to her neck and cried "One more step and jam this in my aorta!" Chiriko pointed out "Your aorta is in your heart." Hamatsu placed the ninja star to her wrist instead and started to bawl again as she cried "I can't take it anymore. Without him. I'm nothing. He's me and I'm him, but if he loves some else I can't take it. I want to die. Am I that worthless that no one can love me?" Toroki shook his head and tried to comfort her, but she just put more pressure on the ninja star. Anger slid across Toroki's face, but also surprisingly Tasuki's too. They left silently.

    Miyoko stood in front of Hamatsu and said "Do you remeber the first time we met? I know you do! And please don't do what I tried to. We don't have any good docters here that can save you. And whatever problems your having with Hotohori they can be fixed. And you will always have people that care about you. There is me, Toroki, Tokaki, Subaru, Tasuki, Tamahome.....I hope. The point is that you just can't just end it because of His Majesty." Hamatsu dropped the ninja star and dropped to her knees and let out all emotions.

           Tasuki and Toroki returned and Tasuki offered "You can stay with me and my bandit gang till you get everything ith his majesty straigten out. Kouji will look after you and Miyoko & Tamaboy can stay too if they want." Hamatsu agreed, but let Tasuki know that she would remain true to Hotohori she would not give those stupid board members the pleasure of being right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Several months and Hamatsu just got worst. Little did she realize how painful it was on Tasuki and the others to see her like this. Hamatsu said to Tasuki finally "I'm going back. I can't take it anymore you and Miyoko are the best friends any girl could have, but I'm just, so stuck on him. I need to know if it's really over."  And with that she left Miyoko, Kouji, Tamahome, and Tasuki.

          When she arrived back in the palace she expected them to arrest her and take her to the dungeon, but instead one of the guards said "Your Grace, we would never treat you with such disrespect. We have prayed to Suzaku to have you return to us and repair things with His Majesty. You will always be the Empress to us and no one else." She walked to the throne room and saw Hotohori napping in is throne. She walked up to him and knelt down in front of him and just pushed the hair from his face and watched him for awhile not realizing that Tasuki had followed her to the palace and was watching behind a curtain.

     When Hotohori began to awake Hamatsu stood back and got a serious look on her face, she abandoned the warm look she had on her face while she had been watching at him. She said staring into his eyes "I need to know before I try and forget you. Are you happy now? I need you look me in the eyes and tell me your happy now. And I need to know have I been erased. I need to know!" Hotohori pulled her into his arms and said "I can't do it. I could never let you go. It was to hard to say those things to you that night. And I could never look you in the eyes and tell you I am happy, because it would be a lie. I'm to caught up into you to let you go." He kissed like he never had before letting all the passion and love for her go into that kiss. 

        Tasuki smiled, lit the candles around them with his fan and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Hamatsu was in her room braiding her hair before she left for a ride on her horse around the kingdom. When Yoshiko and Kaniele came crashing in and tackled her crying how happy they were to see her. Hawa came in worn & beaten and yelled "**I AM NEVER WALKING THOSE MUTTS AGAIN. AND YOU GAVE THAT ONE THE PROPER NAME. SATAN! **And oh yeah**, I'M NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU BACK**.........master." Hamatsu got up and laughed "Wow! You only have one emotion and thats hatred. I need to set you up with someone! Now who would you go good with? I KNOW! The person I hate the most.................._NAKAGO_!!! You would be soooooooooo adorable together and perhaps you can give him a stinkin attitude adjustment because I personally hate him."

      Hotohori came in and sat down in one of the chairs. Hamatsu dismissed the attendants and started to say "You know, I'm really glad to be back, because have you ever been near bandits. Its like they've never been with a woman. I'm mean sure Tasuki and Toroki were there to keep those guys off me and Miyoko. Tamahome was there too, but he could care the least bit about me. In fact, a couple of the bandit things were going for Miyo and he threw me into them like a trade Hamatsu for Miyoko. Feh!! I could care less if he hates me. I don't like his grubby money grabbing, best friend stealing butt anyway!" Hotohori hushed her and said "What I came in here for was. To tell you that the night you left. I got an angry visit from both Toroki and Tasuki. I imagined Toroki was mad, but Tasuki has a 'different' personality. I have never seen him like that before. He must really care about you, darling." 

             Hamatsu laughed "Me and Tasuki are just friends and as for me and Toroki, well we're just like brother and little sister. You have nothing to be jealous of. OH YEAH!!! I wanted to ask something, but I forgot it. I REMEMBERED! No I forgot again. **WAIT HERE IT COMES**!! Nevermind, its gone. Oh here it is again. I'm bored here. I'm going to go on an adventure **_ALONE_**!!?! I'm mean sure its great being waited on hand and foot, but I'm bored. And as much as I love you, all this mushy junk that we give to eachother is kinda.....overdone and I know your gonna try and hold me back, _THUS_ I have come up with a faulty excuse for me going on this mission. My excuse is...my excuse is.....my excuse is.....**MY EXCUSE IS THAT IF WE ARE APART THEN WHEN WE ARE BACK WIT EACHODA WE WILL BE CLOSA, OH YEA**!!!" Hotohori looked at her in dismay hoping her mind would change.

     Hamatsu slung a backpack filled only with food and a sleeping bag. She had her weapons tied to her belt and on her back. She was packed.

 After she was done Hotohori came in with Rysi and Satan following shortly after him. Hamatsu squatted on her knees and petted the dogs good-bye when she got to her feet she came face to face with Hotohori and he quickly pulled her to him.Hamatsu sighed as he whispered "Please, my dear, reconsider going alone! I need to know you are safe while you are out there alone."

            Hamatsu pulled away, patted him on the back and grinned "I won't get killed by any one. If anything kills me it will be my stupidity. Or my ditzyness. Or possibly my confusion amongst most things. Or it could be....well, you get the point. I'm just going what you should call 'a provence to one's self', otay AND there is no need to get all mushy gushy on me its just gonna be three weeks at the most. And it won't be long before I'm home in your arms."

    With those last words Hamatsu left and thought to herself "If I should stay, I would only be in your way. But if I go I will think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you and thats why I have to kill Nakago before he kills you. My darling, you are my world and please don't cry. Because we both know I'm not what you need."

          She turned around at the door and winked & blew a kiss at Hotohori, but she didn't see the random soap bar in front of her and slipped and fell on it. She got up quickly and left as if nothing happened. Hotohori smiled then called his most trusted honorery ninja. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Miyoko knelt down on one knee and asked what he needed. He then told her to follow the Empress Hamatsu secretly and guard her not only as a ninja, but as her best friend. He explained it was of utmost importance that Hamatsu not see her. Miyoko agreed and used her ninja stealth skills to follow Hamatsu. Sure, Hamatsu would stop now and then to check and make sure no one was following her.

    Hamatsu knew nightfall was coming, so she set up camp in a forest a few miles outside of Konan's walls. She stirred the fire and heard footsteps approach her. She recognized them as.....she didn't know them. The ugliest one said to her "Hey your kinda cute! Wha'dya say ya become our play thing?" Hamatsu gave them a confused look as she said "But I'm not a toy. I'm a human girl. **_WAIT_**!!! Do you mean what I'm afraid you mean?" The cutest one commented "Woah! She's smart, too. Boss, maybe we should knock her out before we" The smartest one (which was stupider than Ha-chan, not saying much about the others) stated "It is not very much fun when they don't scream, though."

         Hamatsu wasn't amused by their stupidity anymore, so she warned "Listen, I'm a VERY easily-amused person, but now you _LADIES_ are just boring me. So, either run away or fight like men. Be a man! Cause I got the stuff that will drop you to your knees. I am the queen of the night. And it doesn't matter whether I'm right or wrong. I'm still willing to fight." Two of the stronger ones came running towards her. She leap frogged over them knocking out their boss behind them. She pinned the smart one and the cute one to a tree with her ninja stars. Now the two strong ones came running at her she swiped out her two katanas and whipped them around and distracted the two while she brought her foot around and knocked them to their feet. She squatted down in between the two laying on there backs in fear. She started thinking a loud "Now do I kill you or perhaps steal your money, but I got enough of that. Nah, I'm gonna be nice and just knock you out gruesomely and escape. Sound good to you two morons?" 

      They nodded and she did. Miyoko followed in amazement at the sight of this little moron defeating a group of five stupid bandits. Hamatsu gathered her stuff and continued to walk towards Kutou. One of the remaining bandits came up behind Hamatsu and grabbed her from behind. Hamatsu chuckled "You just don't learn your lesson?!?"

     She flipped him over her on his back. She literally walked over him and went on her way. Miyoko started to huff "Ya know how am I supposed to protect her secretly when she's doing all the work by herself? And where is she going anyway." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Miyoko had now been following her stupid little ninja acomplice for about approximately about a week. When they appeared at the gates of Kutou. Hamatsu sighed and was about to walk in when she didn't see the stick in front of her and fell flat on her face. She lifted her head and screamed out "Ohhhhhh, suck an elf!!!" 

       When she got up and wiped the dust off herself she found herself face-to-face with Nakago. She stood up tall and proud and annouced "I'm exchanging my life for the life of my husband, Emperor Saihitei and if your as stupid as me then know this Emperor Saihitei is Hotohori." She said it with a certain seriousness in her face that had never been there before because Hamatsu was barely ever serious and mad at the same time. This was one of the rare occasions. And she had a plan. 


	7. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Seven

***Note From Author-I'm to tired to say anything and I don't know what to say, but I will say this "Ninjas don't do laundry." If that makes any sense to you then......................**YOU ROCK**!! Okay now that, that is out of my system. I will say this. Hotohori is da bomb and if you have a problem with that then email me at HotohoriTrueLove@Yahoo.com or you can just email me. I would also like to say thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my lovely, poorly written fanfic. Indeed it is one that requires only a small brain, such as mine to write. As you can see I am babbling on b/c I don't have the slightest idea what to write, so if I must start le' fanfic I will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Yes Hamatsu had a plan and she intended to go by it, even if her little mind couldn't handle it. It would be followed and abided by. Hamatsu pushed Nakago out of the way and ran to the other side of the wall and crept up it. Nakago thought "If she is expecting to keep the element of surprise I don't know how she is. I already have seen her."

        Hamatsu pulled herself up the rest of the wall and fell back down the other side making a very undignified _THUMP_ as she hit the ground. She got up and hid in the "shadows". Nakago came by and grabbed her and dragged her kicking and struggling body back to his own private room and threw her in there. Hamatsu stood tall and pulled out her biggest, sharpest, deadliest sword and brought it out in battle stance. Nakago laughed "You are in the wrong time period my dear, Hamham. Women are useless fighters and surcome to all men. What makes you different?"

           Hamatsu walked slowly behind him saying "When I was about 9 or so I was tired of waiting for my samurai. You know the person is to save the damsel in distress. So, I got tired of waiting and became my own samurai, my own savior you could say. And I'll tell you what I can slay my own dragon and...............**YOU ARE THE _DRAGON_**!?!!" Hamatsu went low to the ground and knocked him to his back and stood over him holding the sword to his neck. Hamatsu said to him "Now is my time. You threaten me about Hotohori. I kill you because I don't need anyone treating me like a passive agressive. I will not be dominated especially by a cocky meaniehead like you." 

     Hamatsu brought a small dagger down into his neck, feeling the flesh give into the power of the small dagger. Hamatsu took a few steps back and sank to her knees and waited for who knows what. She just sat there and stared at the bloody, motionless, smirking body ahead of her. She threw a ninja star at the ceiling and Miyoko fell from it and landed on her back.

        Hamatsu said still staring at the body "Hey, Hotohori sent you!? I could strangely feel your presence in the room and just ninja star-ed the board you were clinging to. Oh yeah and Ha-chan just killed someone, may Ha-chan go home now? Ha-chan has accomplished what she came here to." Miyoko answered "Yes, you can go home now. You should feel good about His majesty sending me it proves he worries. Tamacakes didn't even hestitate letting me go." Hamatsu threw another ninja star at the ceiling, but this time Tamahome fell and Hamatsu said hypnotically "NO, but he did worry so much that he came to stalk you secretly. Now thats love."

    Miyoko and Tamahome exchanged looks, then Tamahome noticed Nakago's dead body lying there in a pool of his own blood and then he noticed the blood was two different types red and it was swirling. He then looked over at Hamatsu and noticed a small dagger outside her back and the blood waterfalling down from it.

    He screeched in chibi "**HAMHAM, YOUR _DYING_**!?!?!" Miyoko looked over and corrected frantically "No, she's not dying, but that would be the explanation for her talking and acting out-of-it like. We have to go back to Konan, so Mitsukake can fix her. Baka Nakago! He must have done this right before Ha-chan sliced his throat." Hamatsu looked up towards the sky and whispered "Nuriko?!?" Miyoko looked over her shoulder at Hamatsu evilly and snapped "You don't have to be so insensitive, you know he died giving his soul for yours. Now don't be cruel or stupid", but she stopped when Hamatsu collapsed to the floor. They heard guards coming to the room to check on Nakago. After he didn't come out after they called him.

      Tamahome grabbed Miyoko's arm and pulled her towards the window, but she refused to go without Ha-chan. So, Tamahome threw Ha-chan over his shoulder and grabbed Miyoko's wrist pulling her up and out the window. They found the horse Tamahome had been following on and jumped on. Tamahome got in the front with Miyoko wrapping her arms around him from behind and Hamatsu slung behind Miyoko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     When they arrived back in Konan. Chichiri was sitting by the pond fishing, Tokaki & Subaru walking around aimlessly together, Hikitsu & Tomite debating over who would win the war, Tasuki & Toroki fighting over last roll, Chiriko & Kokie playing with Rysi, but Hotohori was sitting in the throne room listening boredly & intently to his advisors with Satan laying right by his side sleeping. 

     One of the guards burst in and annouced that the empress was back, but Miyoko & Tamahome strangely requested he stay out of the Royal Chambers till they said otherwise. Hotohori agreed and finished up with his advisors. 

        Mitsukake was being dragged to the room by Tamahome. When they entered the room Miyoko pushed him to the bedside of Hamatsu and pointed at her dying friend. He lifted his hand and out came the bubbles trying to heal her, but no change happened. All of the sudden Tai-Yi-Jun appearred and grumbled "What are you fools trying to do? You can't heal a zombie! Thats what the little moron is. The only way she can become mortal like the likes of you all. Is to kill the one thing that keeps her unpeacful soul wandering here. Her mother."

             Miyoko just blinked at Tai-Yi-Jun and asked "What?" Tai-Yi-Jun sighed "When I only brouht her back because if I didn't her soul isn't peaceful like it should be because if its not then she would wander about, so in order to fully become a normal mortal being like you. She must kill her mother back in your reality.Until then she can't die. No matter what you do. Thats why her blood was a different color than Nakago's blood. Hers was the color of dead blood. And only she can kill her mother because she killed Hamatsu's most inner life and tore her up inside, so Hamatsu must bring her inner life back to life by taking her mother's. Do you see what I am explaining fools?"

     Miyoko walked over to Hamatsu, who was now waking again and Miyoko explained everything. 

         No one really knew about Hamatsu's old life before she ran away, not even Hotohori or Miyoko. They all knew it was a sensitive subject and didn't want to pour salt in open wounds, but now they had to in order to help.

  Miyoko asked seriously and Hamatsu just tried to avoid the subject with telling a joke and walking over to the table and fidling with the make-up on it. Mitsukake noted "I may be able to cure wounds, but I can not heal mental wounds or the dead, so I am unable to help you with my powers, but I can tell you this, Your Empressy. Your mental health is just as important as physical wounds." Miyoko added "And you can't just be a walking coprse the rest of your life. You won't have some of the joys that we do like eating a hot meal, having kids, the pain in a wound, or the warmth of the man you love. You have to face your mother!"

      Hamatsu sank down in the chair and just stared at the floor and muttered "I haven't seen her in 12 years back in our world. I wouldn't know what to say or do. She was always like this happiness vacuum only on me though, Nari was the perfect one. Pretty, smart, funny, popular, talented, and skinny, you know the works. Don't get me started on my dad. My mom killed me mentally, while he did was trying to physically, but I ran away before he could finish me off. After eight years of all that pain I ran away. I didn't I started over with a sister who was more like a mother then my own mother, so none of say I gave up......please!"

         Hamatsu felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the smiling face of Tasuki behind her and Toroki next to him said "You really weren't angry that night Hotohori left you now were you. You haven't felt a single emotion since you were resurrected, have you?" Tasuki face him and yelled "Moron! She's not that empty-hearted. She may be a walking, talking corpse, but she ain't a like the old hag here." 

     Hamatsu raised herself and answered "He's right, Tasuki. I haven't felt anything. The only reason why I blew up at Houki was because thats how I thought I would of acted. I knew something was wrong when I didn't feel jealous of Houki or feel lit up when Hotohori held me in his arms. I used to be able to feel the magic in the air whenever I was with him. Now that I'm a stupid zombie all emotions, pain, and love have left me."

 Everyone bowed all of the sudden and Hamatsu turned around and spotted Hotohori standing there. He walked up to her and kissed her then waited for her answer. Hamatsu's looked at the floor in shame and replied "I used to come to my knees anytime you even hugged me, but just now I felt nothing." Tasuki whispered to Tamahome "So the big guy just kissed a living dead girl?!?" and Tamahome nodded. Miyoko smacked the back of their heads.

           Hotohori sighed "My dear, at this point I feel as though you must not go and fulfill your duties of killing your mother. You must not punish her for giving you life and making you into the woman I love and see standing before me." Hamatsu gave him her big foolish smile and said "Ya may be with me like this, but I won't let you guys put up with this lifeless me and most of all I hate being like this. I'm not even the comic relief any more in this life story thing." Tai-Yi-Jun squawked "I refuse to let you ruin history and all my hard work, **YOU _LITTLE_ MORON**!!!" and with that Hamatsu was transported back to "her" world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Hamatsu opened her eyes and found her self in her old bedroom in Nari's apartment. She popped up and started to scream, then stopped and said abruptly "Why am I screaming? I should be afraid, shocked, stunned and so forth, but I'm not! Hmmm...."

          All of the sudden she heard Nari and Keisuke yelling outside the door in the hallway. She got up and leaned her ear against the door and heard;

Nari: I refuse to do that.

Keisuke: Your sister is lying about her age **IN ANCIENT CHINA**! 

Nari: **DON'T YELL AT ME**!!!

Keisuke: **I'M NOT YELLING! I'M JUST RAISING MY TONE**!

Nari: Whatever...

Keisuke: Look all I'm saying is your sister is lying about her age of about one or two years. She's not an empress, she's a eighteen year old girl.

Nari: I know everyone thinks she's just stupid, BUT she's just one or two years behind them.

Keisuke:  What was it like when you two came here?

Nari: We were lucky she looked eight and not six or seven. I have to admit she has lied so much about her age that she's convinced that she's twenty and not eighteen.

Keisuke: What caused you to lie about her age?

Nari: It was the fact that we ran away and they were looking for a six year old girl when we tried to leave the country, so I made her look, walk, talk, and act....somewhat...anyway I made her do all the things of an eight year old little girl would.

Keisuke: You know we need to bring her back here, don't you?

Nari: I won't rip her away from those she loves and cares about. She was born in the wrong time and place.

Keisuke: God doesn't make mistakes, Nari dear.

Nari: He did in her case.....

    Hamatsu could hear someone walking away and then got a door in the face. 

        Nari stared down at Hamatsu mumbling "That didn't hurt!?! Why didn't it hurt? **IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HURT ME**!" Nari stifled her laughter and helped her up, but just as soon as Hamatsu got. Out of nowhere Miyoko landed on her. Hamatsu pushed her off and demanded to know what she was doing there. Miyoko stood up and explained "The hag sent me to make sure you went through with it. I thought she was doing all this because she cared about you, Ha-chan, but she's only doing it because she doesn't see the point of her 'hard' work going down the toilet."

  Hamatsu walked towards the door, but Nari grabbed her arm and asked Miyoko to leave them alone. She left the two to talk. 

      Hamatsu said "I know you know that I have to kill mom, but if I don't I will never feel happy again.. Come to think of it I won't feel anything. How would you like it if you never got to feel Keisuke's kiss and enjoy it, ever again? I would say I can't stand missing the warmth of Hotohori, but I don't feel any emotion. No longing, no lust, no sorrow, no frustration, no comedy, not even hunger. Do you know how it feels not to feel? I do. And I know I must kill her. I need back what she holds from me."

                    Nari slapped Hamatsu, but no pain come across her face, not a single emotion struck her. Hamatsu just walked out and left. 

          She headed towards the nearest airport with only a small vintage dagger. It was old, but had only been used once. And that was on Nakago. And it would only be used one more time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Hamatsu arrived at the airport and walked in and bought a ticket to Michigan. The ticket lady said "So, miss that will be 39,000 yen for a ticket from Tokyo to Michigan. Enjoy your flight." Hamatsu walked to the plan hidning the small dagger in her back pocket. She boarded the plane and slept the entire trip. When they landed she woke up and saw a little girl and her mother carrying the small child off the plane. The mother kissed the girl on the forehead and left the plane Hamatsu felt a small pain in her heart and thought "I'm about to kill the woman who gave me life and gave me pain, too." Hamatsu rubbed her finger across the scar on her wrist and walked out of the plane.

         She called for a taxi and told him the exact address. The driver found it odd that she just came from Tokyo all the way to the U.S with nothing, not even a purse. 

      Hamatsu looked out at the surroundings of the scenery remembering how this horrid country also had its beautiful side. She hated this country because everyone one there was, so culture prejudice that you even lived by another country's culture you were scorned and looked at as an outsider. None of her new frineds back in the Universe of Four Gods knew about her life here. She didn't want them to know. This was her past that was shattered and not a part of her anymore. The driver informed her they arrived at the house. She told him to wait and stepped out.

         She stared at the house that hadn't changed one bit then she thought back of how she used to be a reserved six year old always wearing pink and covering up almost her whole body in clothing, looking afraid & innocent, short brunette-blonde hair in pigtails, and looked older than she really was. And then how she was now. Long black hair with dark purple streaks, kinda on the short side, pierced eyebrow & lip, plus she had a tatoo on her right shoulder blade of a dragonfly, not to mention wearing her royal empress robes.

  She walked up to the door and opened it. She knew immediately knew where her mother would be. In the tv room. And she was. Before Hamatsu could get to her she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her father drunk as usaul. He had this treasure cat grin on his face and he slurred "Looks like my little girl has returned after...what...12 years? You have grown into quite the little woman. What'dya say we play our old game for old times sake, eh?" Hamatsu slapped him and said "No more. I left so I would be respected and I'm not here for your convience. You don't have the right to call me your daughter anymore." And with that she kicked him right "where the sun don't shine" and he fell to the floor leaving go of the bottle in his hand. 

              She walked over to her mother laying on the couch flipping through channels and the woman said "Well, well looks like the prodigal daughter returns. I heard from Nari you changed your name. Thats right she called me and warned me. She was the daughter I didn't hate. I was actually not ashamed of her. Huh, Daria?"

    Hamatsu shook her head and said "Thats not my name anymore and I've only come to take back control of my life. You and him don't have the rights to call me your daughter." 

         The woman started to laugh and chuckled "I shoulda killed you off when  had the chance, you dirty little tramp. No your not a tramp, no man would ever want you because you look like a guy yourself." She laughed and still laid there watching the tv she continued to say "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to. Your to cowardly to kill your own mother. You know what? Your sister also told me you were married to a nice young emepror, thats right I know the whole story, so to speak. Your so pathetic you have to marry a character in a book. I bet he doesn't even have any lust for you. I bet the first time was also the last. Your not woman enough to get a man like I did."

     Hamatsu struck right back "Thats right, mom, you got a real man. Only a real man does what he did to his 4 year old daughter. Thats right he's a real man." She approached the woman on the couch and brought the dagger to her stomach and said "I did....I do love you, mom, but you just didn't love me. I was just always waiting for you to say it to me." and she slowly and carefully lunged the dagger into the woman's stomach and heard the woman chuckle her last words "I always hated you, but you finally proved that you a spineless little brat could kill me. Your just as bad as me. You'll drive your own kids to this."

           Hamatsu took a step back and mouthed "I love you" to her deceased mother. She was in a certain daze as she put the dagger away and walked back out to the taxi. He drove her to the airport.

     Hamatsu got on the plane and stared at her hands the whole plane trip. The plane landed and she walked to Nari's apartment. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning and no one was on the streets. Tears streamed down Hamatsu's dazed face and she stopped and she heard someone call her name from behind. It was Miyoko. She said "Ha-chan, you won't believe what I found out you din't kill Nakago. It was only Tai-Yi-Jun pretending to be him. She was testing you and I know what your thinking. No you didn't kill Tai-Yi-Jun in that case. She wanted to see why you are the way you are. Isn't that great? You don't have to kill Nakago, but thats not said about your mother. She was the one you had to."

       Hamatsu held out the dagger to her friend. Miyoko took it and Hamatsu fainted on the ground and Keisuke and Nari came out and carried her back inside. When she woke up two hours later she popped up and cried "I have to go back If I stay here too long..." Nari was asleep in a chair next to the bed, woke up and said "Hamham, you can't go back. Your not comprehending the fact that he's 22 and your only eighteen, not twenty. Please consider the fact that he's only a character in a book. He's not real. If you stay here you can get a good REAL husband when your at least really twenty. Your still just a young girl."

   Hamatsu got herself up and said "Your still not understanding, Nari. He was a real emperor. The book acts like a time traveling device. Its no ordinary book. And I won't leave all my friends back there. Whether its those of the Genbu or Byakko or Suzaku warriors or even Miyoko, Miaka, Yoshiko, Nebbie-chan, Kaniele, or Yui. And  I won't leave Hotohori. I love him more than life itself. It may be selfish, but I want him to be with me and to love & protect me for forever. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but if his ship goes down. Then, I will go down with it. Call me foolish, but I really did fall in love from the moment I met him. I may of thought that was when I was almost sixteen, but it was really fourteen, but age doesn't matter. Why? Because I love him and he is well to put it simply. He's spiffy."

        Tai-Yi-Jun appeared and Miyoko came running in the room and a bright light filled the room, wind howled, and screams from Hamatsu and Miyoko were not heard over the howling wind. Next thing the girl's knew was they found themselves in the middle of the Konan marketplace.

   Hamatsu got a sudden urge of excitement and cried out "MIYO! I CAN FEEL AND EVEN TASTE NOW! WATCH!" Hamatsu ran over to a nearby cart and took an apple and bit down into it. She ran to another cart and bit into a piece of bread and did the same. 

           She started running to all the food carts doing this. Finally, Miyoko called out "**AFTER YOU BITE IT, DON'T PUT IT BACK**!" Hamatsu ran and hugged Miyoko. She pulled Miyoko's hand and ran back to the palace. When they approached the steps to the doors. She let go of Miyoko's hand and ran up calling out for everyone. Rysi came out barking and caming tumbling down the steps to her.

      Hamatsu picked up the small dog and finished running up the steps. Toroki, Tasuki, and Tomite poked their heads around a corner and spotted her. They all ran to the throne room to tell Hotohori. He stood up and Satan, who was sleeping on the floor next to him, followed him out the door. 

         Hotohori stopped right outside the door seeing Hamatsu came over the steps horizon. The sun shining down on her hair. She tripped over one of the steps, but quickly scrambled to her feet and tackled him to the concrete floor. a few of the advisors gasped in shock of her 'rude' and 'unladylike' behavior, but she didn't care. She got up in a hurry and started hugging random people. Tamahome came up and asked Miyoko "How much sugar did you give your stupid little stooge?" 

   Hamatsu blew a raspberry at Tamahome then hugged him saying "I even missed beating up your sorry butt." after saying that she hit his arm and he started to chase her angerily around in circles. 

          She stopped abruptly and said "Thats right I owe Hotohori something!" She walked over to him and kissed him and apologized, not just to him,  but to everyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Hamatsu laid on the bed, not sleeping, but not awake either. Miyoko came in and asked "Me and Tamahome are going on a picnic, wanna come? Cause you just can't lay here the whole time. Wait! I'm inviting you on what be a romantic picnic with my Tamahome?!? What am I thinking?" Hamatsu shook her head no, but sighed happily "Can't you see I'm enjoying the feeling of vegetating?" Miyoko walked around to the opposite side of the bed and lifted up the matteress and off tumbling went Hamatsu. Miyoko added "Fine. Now you can feel the feeling of falling onto the floor. I mean you barely eat anything. I'm going to force you to eat, even it means stuffing food down your throat with a broom."

    Miyoko helped Hamatsu off the floor and when Hamatsu opened her mouth to speak, Miyoko bombarded it with an apple. Hamatsu tried to spit it out, but like Miyoko said she grabbed the broom handle and pushed the apple into Hamatsu's mouth even more. Hamatsu gave up and ate the apple. Miyoko suggested that she do something romantic with Hotohori. 

    With that Miyoko left the room. Hamatsu had just the idea. She called "Yoshiko, Kaniele, Nebbie-chan!" The three entered the room with a bow. Kaniele greeted"Empress Hamatsu, it is great to see you after you being gone seven months. My I ask what you were doing back in your own world?" Hamatsu turned around and asked frantically "Seven months? I was only there for three days?"

        Hamatsu had them help her get ready in a very special robe, one that was strictly made for whenever she goes out riding. When she was ready she set her crown down on the vanity and headed for the throne room. 

    Hotohori was in the middle of an important meeting with his advisors when Hamatsu just burst in and said "I want to talk to Hotohori alone. All of you leave! NOW!"  She said it very sternly, so they did.Hotohori came up to her and asked nervously "My dear, what is it that troubles you?" Hamatsu laughed and said "Nothing is 'troubling' me. I just thought that would be the only way to get those penguins to leave. Now whadya say you take the rest of the day off and me & you go and explore the countryside on the back of one of the most beautiful creatures alive? A HORSE!!! But we will have to sneak out because I know they don't like you leaving for whatever the reason."

      He smiled at her and agreed to it. They went to the stable and got Rheaon, one of the royal horses. Hotohori pulled himself up and grabbed Hamatsu's arm and pulled her on behind him. And they rode out into finally made it to a part of the countryside. Hamatsu rested her head on Hotohori's back and they talked while looking at the beautiful scenery,

Hamatsu: I can't believe how beauttiful it is out here. It's almost like heaven.

Hotohori: My dear, when you are near me it is the closest to Heaven I will ever be, but when you were away I felt I was...

Hamatsu: ..in Hell. I know what ya mean.

Hotohori: That is why, my dear I want you to be happy.

Hamatsu: What are you talking about? Your not gonna dump me upside the road somewhere here, are you?

Hotohori: No, I mean if the life as an empress is to hectic for you. I will try to do everything in my power to resign as the emperor.

Hamatsu: What brought this up?

Hotohori: I know you wish we could be like Tamahome and Miyoko. Having no care in the world about royal responsiblities.

Hamatsu: Your right. I mean sometimes I wish me and you could go anywhere without having to sneak out, but.....

Hotohori:....but.....

Hamatsu: I'm happy just having you with me now. Speaking of which, how are we doing on the war?

Hotohori: The war is still occuring, but I think we might be winning. I might have to go ba-

Hamatsu: We are supposed to be on a romantic ride right now. No, talking business. Your going to seriously raise my smartness and decrease my dumbness

Hotohori: I am truely sorry darling.

Hamatsu: Hey babe, you said there was something you wanted to ask me.

Hotohori: Ah yes, my dear, am I the reason you breath or the reason you cry every night?

Hamatsu: How did you-

Hotohori-My dear,  you think that I come late because of work? No, I do come late, but when I start to come in I hear the sorrow within you showing itself-

Hamatsu: Can't ya just say crying?

Hotohori: Darling, I don't come in to you when I am done with my emperial duties because I can not bare the sound of your tears. So, I wait till you are done crying and have fallen asleep. And I see that sweet angelic face of yours sleeping and I fall back in love with you again.

Hamatsu: oh......HEY, my butt hurts, maybe we should pause for awhile

       He turned his head around and kissed her forehead. Hamatsu looked over and noticed Tamahome and Miyoko sitting on the grass having their picnic. They were just about to kiss when Hamatsu called "Hey guys wasn't about to expect you guys here, but since we can see your in the middle of something we'll just keep on riding." 

     Miyoko stood up and yelled as they rode off "Damn you, Ha-chan, Leave it to you to ruin a romantic moment." Ha-chan just waved her off. She then continued to rest on Hotohori's back while hugging him from behind almost falling asleep.

  Hotohori cleared his and mentioned "Another thing my love, I was informed by advisors that they think you should take out your lip and eyebrow piercings." Hamatsu let go and sat back as she exclaimed "Oh, so thats what you think." He was quick to say "No, my darling, I think they are quite sexy, but you are forgetting what time period we would be in." 

        She stuck her nose in the air and spotted something glinting on the ground, so she rolled off the horse and plopped on the ground staring at the shiny coin looking back at her. She thought to herself "I can use this later as a prank for Tamahome. Hehehe." She looked back and saw Hotohori giving her this wishing, yet contempt look. She said to him "You got something on your face." 

       Hotohori asked her where and she said "Right hereeeeeee!" She tackled him off the horse and onto the ground. She laid on top of him and laughed. He gently stroked he hair off her face and they were about to kiss when they heard some people clear their thoarts. They quickly looked over and spotted two of the advisors standing there impatiently. Hamatsu got off him and mounted the horse and sighed "I'll leave you three to your importance. I'm sorry. Its not his fault its mine. If you would be so kind to excuse me while I finish my ride."

     Hamatsu rode in the opposite direction of the palace. When Miyoko spotted her riding alone without Hotohori she knew something was wrong. So, she got up and asked loudly "Hey Ha-chan, where's the love of your life?" Hamatsu stopped the horse and dismounted it. She walked over and sat down. 

        Tamahome noted "Hamham, did anyone invite you to sit down?" Miyoko swatted him in the arm and asked what was wrong. Hamatsu smiled big "I can trust the two of you to know somethings. I know I can. So, first thing is I'm really eighteen and not twenty. I had to a couple of years to my age when I first ran away to Tokyo when I was eight or I mean six. And the other thi-" Tamahome jumped up and exclaimed "**WHAT?!? THATS DISGUSTING. HIS MAJESTY IS TWENTY-TWO AND YOUR-YUUUUCK**!!!" Miyoko looked at her in huge disbelief, then just shrugged it off.

    Hamatsu continued "-and the other thing is I hate the fact that Hotohori's the emperor. At first I thought 'WOW! So much power. God, what a man.', but now its like no time for Ha-chan. The more I'm away from him the more I miss him and the more I can't stop thinking about him. God, sometimes I just wanna give up on him, but I know that wouldn't solve my problems. It would just make em worse, y'know?"

          Tamahome had fake tears in his chibi eyes as he squawked "That was so beautiful, Ha-chan. Who knew you actaully had feelings? I'm sooooo glad me and Miyo don't have any problems like that." 

    Hamatsu got up, smiled sarcastically, and left. Miyoko and sighed "We have no idea how lucky we really are compared to them." Tamahome grinned evilly "Yeah, I'm lucky to have someone who wants me so badly it makes her dream that she's a ninja." Miyoko turned to him and said "Your really pushing it, buddy." He picked her up and swung her around. They too started to head back to the palace.

    Hamatsu arrived and headed for the stables. She was stopped by the same two advisors they had these angery and frustrated looks upon their faces.

  Finally, one said "Empress Hamatsu.........if you have the right to be called that. We wish to talk to you about your behavior with His Majesty. You know how his majesty 'loves' you and you still distract him from his duties. It is your duty as the empress to keep his mind on being the emperor. And you don't even manipulate him into making descions that we think is best for the Konan empire. And another thing your behavior today with him on the countryside does not give him a very good reputation for dignity or manners with a lady. You can't even give him a proper heir without killing it off. Now either you leave him to be with someone who is suited to be the empress. And if you don't then, we will tell His Majesty your real age."


	8. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Eight

***Note From Author-I'm tired. That is all, my minions. Oh yeah and I don't own any of Christina Agualaira's song, so yeah, she's a slut, but the song just fit the moment, so bye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Hamatsu stood there for moment staring at them. Tears whelling up in her eyes. Then she was hit with a realization and said smiling softly "If that is what you wish, then you can discuss this with my husband, you pompous, arrogant, over-grown, dodo birds. Ta ta." And with that special goodbye Hamatsu walked back to her room.

 Hamatsu walked in and saw Yoshiko, Hawa, Kaniele, Miaka, and Miyoko in her room sitting all on the bed laughing and drinking sake'. When they spotted Hamatsu they all yelled in unison "**_HA-CHAN, JOIN US_**!" Hamatsu ran and jumped on the bed. She started to reach for the Sake' when Miyoko blocked her and shook her finger at Hamatsu and slurred "Your...still..underage..RE-memeber."  But somewhere along the line Hamatsu aprehended it.

    When Hotohori came in his armor and noticed the six almost drunk girls laughing and having a good time. All he did was excuse the others with a certain seriousness about him. He waved away the stench of liquor away from his nose as the five girls passed him to leave the room. Hamatsu came up to him and whispered in his ear "I didn't tell you the first time I saw you in your armor because I was supposed to be a guy, but you look reaaaally hot in your armor. It makes me want you reaaaally bad right now." She laughed quietly to herself as she played with some of the tassles and stuff on the armor. 

    He grabbed her hands and kissed them as he looked deep into her eyes and said "I know you are drunker than a monk on Sunday, but my dear, understand this. Kutou has nearly times the size of their army by five. And I must go and join my troops. But before I go and know I could possibly leave this world. I will tell you the truth about Houki. We met before you had first come to this world. The advisors were concerned with the lack of heir, so they suggested I marry one of the women in the harem. We were to be married, then I met you and you turned my world around and I called off the marriage between me and Houki. I was prepared to go even to your world with you, even end my life. I would have...no, I would still do anything to make you happy."

       Hamatsu turned her back in order to hide her tears from him "I'm sorry....I'm sorry I can't be her. I'm sorry I can't be a good empress. I'm sorry I can't even make you love me. Most of all I'm sorry I can't be Houki. I hate her because you loved someone once, who was the complete opposite of.......me. I can't compare to her. She's pretty, passive aggressive, looks like the gay guy who was in love with you, would make perfect wife and empress, and just all-around perfect."

   Hotohori hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder, so his lips were barely touching her ear. He said to her in his quiet, understanding, steady way "No one can ever make you think that I do not love you. Not even yourself. And when I go off to war though I can't be here with you physically my heart will be right here by your side and it will never leave. I have prayed to Suzaku for your safety and......that you will remain by my side always even it means me becoming a ordinary pauper. I would give up all my beauty and riches for you."

                He forced her to turn around to face him. They stared into eachother's eyes for awhile.

     But before they could kiss eachother. One of the soldiers came in to report something and Hamatsu screamed at him "**WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOCK? YOUR ALWAYS INTERUPTING THESE REALLY ROMANTIC MOMENTS BETWEEN ME AND MY MAN. COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT WE WERE ABOUT TO SHARE A KISS? NOW GO BACK OUT AND TRY AGAIN**!" Hotohori looked at her with a strange glare and whispered "My dear, we shall finish this later, but keep that forcefulness upon your angelic face." 

 Hamatsu got all frustrated and giggly and ordered him to get out. As he left she blew a raspberry at the two of them left. Hamatsu noticed her cd player that she had brought with her from her world. She looked inside it and saw Christina Agualaira's first cd and thought "Well, its not Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, or even J-pop, but it does suit my mood."

    She started to sing aloud with her cd player;

            "Oh yeah-yeah, Oh yeah-yeah.......Oooh yeah....Hey there boy, did you happen to know wherever you go I follow like a cool breeze on a summer's day. When your near me, I don't know what to do. I feel like a fool like a school girl...true blue girl. Who wants to know can you come out an play. You make me feel the way a woman's is supposed to feel. So let me show you...show you....my love's for real....I'll be the rain in your summer, the chill in your fall. I'll be want, anything at all.I got a love for all seasons. A love for all time...I'll be the fire in you winter. The sun in your spring. I'll do what you. Give you everything. I got a love for all seasons....A love for all time...I'll be there for you. Keeping you warm through the storm. I'll guide you, stand by you.Till the stars fall from the sky. Wooooooaaah yeah....when you call me. I never hestitate, makin you wait for my love...everlasting.It something I just can't deny. Somehow, I gotta let you know.....this love's for you...I'll be the rain in your summer, the chill in your fall. I'll be want, anything at all.I got a love for all seasons. A love for all time...I'll be the fire in you winter. The sun in your spring. I'l do what you. Give you everything. I got a love for all seasons....A love for all time...Baby...you don't have to search no more. You don't have to change cause what I got inside for you is all your gonna need.Oh...Oh yeah-yeah, Oh yeah-yeah.......Oooh yeah....You don't have to search no more. My heart is yours. For real, for sure. You don't have to wonder why. I'll never leave, I'll never lie..."  

      Hamatsu stopped singing and thought "Oh my god, but I am lying to him.......about my age." Her deep thought was interupted by clapping noises. It was Hotohori and he was smiling, but Hamatsu could still detect pain in his eyes when he said "That was a beautiful song you were singing just now, dear. When I come back you must sing it for me again. I came in here to tell you that I am leaving now, along with mostly every male being who can still fight leaving the advisors here to help you run the country in my absence. In case of my death running Konan will be your duty. That is what I have ruled."

          Hamatsu asked panically "Isn't the heir supposed to do that?" He smiled at her and led her to the bed. He sat her down and said smiling "Yes, my dear, but we are considerably lacking that and I am sure you know there is only one way to get an heir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Chibi Miyoko chased chibi Tamahome and yelled "**MORON! FOOL! DOLT! IDIOT! STUPIDHEAD! BAKA_AAAAA_**!" She fell to her knees and shook her fist at him. He walked back over to her and squatted in front of her panting "I'm sorry....I have to go. The only people not going to the war is the geezers, babies, and advisors of Hotohori. Thats because those people are just useless now..oh yeah and all the woman, but thats just self explanatory." Miyoko pushed him and he grabbed her arm, so she fell down with him. 

    Miaka came in at that exact moment Miyoko was lying on top of Tamahome and said Please if you're gonna do 'that', go in your own room." Tamahome and Miyoko scrambled to their feet. Miyoko explained "It's not what it looks like. I pushed him and he pulled me down with him." chibi Tamahome yelled "**WE'RE MARRIED AREN'T WE? THEN WHY CAN'T WE BE ABLE TO SHOW OUR AFFECTIONS IN PUBLIC, LIKE _YOU AND AMIBOSHI_**?!?" Miyoko looked over at him in shock and then walked over to Miaka and she confirmed it was true.

          Miyoko got a look upon her face and exclaimed "**WHOOT**!!! So, there's no hard feelings about me and Tamacakes here then?" Miaka nodded with a big smile on her face as she said "Y'know know why Yui really went back to Kutou? It's either of Suboshi asking her to or her wanting to see him."

    Hotohori walked out of the room and annouced they were all leaving. All the palace guards, everyone man that was still able to fight was leaving.  Hamatsu stood in the doorway and said to Hotohori "You are to come back in three months. All four of us, me, you, Miyoko and Tamahome are all going back to my world, which will be two days there. But one last time we are going back for my mom's funeral."


	9. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Nine

   Hotohori, Tamahome, and Miyoko looked at her in disbelief. Miyoko asked "Ha-chan, your not seriously going to go to that are you?" Hamatsu looked at her and laughed nervously "Of course I am. I may of killed her, but you don't I'm that BAD of a daugfhter. What? Do you think that I am just a cold-blooded murderer like Lizzie Borden. Y'know? Lizzie Borden took an axe gave her mother forty wacks when the job was nicely done. Gave her father forty-one." 

    Hamatsu had this hysterical look on her face as she slammed the door to her room. Tamahome smirked "I knew Hama would of gone crazy, but never would of thought it would of been so soon. **WHOOT**!" Miyoko swatted him and followed right after Hamatsu.

 Hamatsu was out by the koi pond throwing flower petals into it watching the fish trying to eat them. Miyoko said "You can tell me whats wrong. Although I know its about your mother. Ha-chan, I don't know how to say it, but.......you did what you had to do."

     Miyoko took a step towards her and Hamatsu answered "I'm gonna be just as bad as her. Thats why I don't have kids. I don't want to put them through what my mother put me through. I don't want another human soul to suffer like I did." Miyoko rolled her eyes and assured "Your not going to be like her. Your Ha-chan, not her. Come'on lets go feast on pocky and play 'Let's Torture Miaka'. It always was the four of us favorite game. Yeah....me, you, Miaka, and Yui."

       Ha-chan walked towards the water and just went in knee deep. You could see the water soaking up into her dress. She turned around smiling and said "Miyo, remember that one t-shirt? The one that said 'I'd rather be hated for what I am, than loved for what I'm not' I've lived my whole life by that phrase until now. I need  to go to that funeral and make things right with the rest of my family. I really do sound like a Lifetime movie. How horrid." She fell backwards and just laid there floating on the water gazing up at the setting sun.

         Miyoko smiled and chucked a rock near Hamatsu causing Hamatsu to loose concentration. Thus, starting to sink. Hamatsu regained herself and popped up out of the water with a fish in her mouth. She spitted it out and sighed "Who told who that I liked sushi?"

          Hamatsu climbed out of the pond and held up her saturated dress. Looked as if she was going inside, but then flung Miyoko into the pond herself. As a way of revenge Miyoko called out "**DEMOTION**!!!!" Hamatsu was so caught up into falling into indian style sitting that she sat right down into a puddle. Miyoko stood up in the water and laughed so hard she lost balanced and fell into the deeper end The end her feet couldn't touch. She swam back to Hamatsu and threw some mud at her face. The girls started to have a mud war.

             Tamahome and Hotohori just stared at them in utter dumb-founded amazement at their childish behavior.

 Miyoko stopped and noticed the two men watching them. She hid her hands behind her and attempted to pull back her hair. When she bowed down, Hamatsu not realizing why Miyoko had stopped pounded a big mud ball on the back of Miyoko's head. Miyoko stood back up and grabbed Hamatsu's head and pointed it towards the guys. Hamatsu squeaked "Eeek! Its the guys! Whaddle we do, Miyo?" MIyoko motioned to bow and Hamatsu followed this action. Hotohori approached Hamatsu and lifted her chin up and said "Hama, you look dazzling even with mud upon your face."

      Tamahome on the other hand yelled "**MIYO, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD OF HURT YOURSELF! WHAT IF SOMETHING GRABBED YOU WHILE YOU WERE IN THE WATER? WHAT DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU, MIYO, HUH**?"  Hamatsu gazed at the arguing Miyoko and Tamahome, then yelled at the top of her lungs "**EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!! I HATE PEOPLE YELLING, SO IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES I'M GOIN GET PRETTY PISSED. NOW BEHAVE.** **_HA-CHAN WINS_**!!!" She skipped off to her room after making this brief forcefulness.

       Satan had taken a certain obediance to Hotohori, so he now made it a "life's mission" to follow by his side. While Rysi followed Hamatsu around like she was a piece of ham. Hotohori mounted his horse at the head of the renforcement soldiers. Satan ran to the side of his horse and stood there looking up at him panting and wagging his tail. One of the advisors tried to remove him, but his attempts only got rewarded with a painful bite in the butt. Hotohori said aloud "He could be of some use. Bring him along. I have plans that this brave dog could help with."

     Hamatsu sat half way down the many steps watching them all ride out of the gate. Miyo sat next to her and asked "Whatcha thinkin, Ha-chan?" Hamatsu stared off down the steps and said "Look at this set of stairs, Miyo! It looks as if it could be never-ending, doesn't it? Thats the way love is supposed to be. I mean is it possible to love and hate the person you love or...is it-" Miyoko right away answered "It's possible to both love and hate them. It just means that they need to get over a certain person. I know what your thinking, Ha-chan. He doesn't love Miaka the way he loves you. So, there is no need to hate him for loving her." Hamatsu put her head down and replied "Its the way he looks at her, Miyo. He still wants her. Its a look I've never seen him give me. Its the look of wanting, but never getting and knowing it, too. My feelings for him wil never change. I'll always be there for him.  Maybe I should let him be with Miaka. Nari's right. I'm only eighteen, I can't be married and co-ruling a country. This war he's fighting is for her y'know?"

         Miyoko smacked the back of Hamatsu's head and yelled "**OH GENBU, YOU HAVE BEEN WAAAAAAAAY TO SERIOUS THE PAST FEW DAYS, POSSIBLY MONTHS. I NEED BACK THE STUPID DITZ HA-CHAN. NOT THIS SPOOF-OFF OF HER**. And just because your eighteen doesn't make a difference. Age is nothing, but a stupid number. **NOW DON'T THINK ANYMORE**, you'll hurt yourself."

     Hamatsu stood up on the steps and stomped her foot hard into the concrete stone step. She held her foot in extreme pain and causing her to lose balance she fell to the side. Resulting in her tumbling the hundreds, possibly thousands of stairs.

 Miaka came out stuffing her face full of rice and other tasty food. She muffled "Fhut tus all dat about?" Miyoko looked at her stragngely and said "Translation: 'What was all that about?'. It was about you and Hotohori, but the hidden meaning was. Ha-chan's just worried about if Hotohori dies in the battle, who will be the last one he thinks about. **AND STOP SAVAGELY MASACERING THAT RICE DISH! ITS DEAD ALREADY**!"

     Yoshiko came running up and said "My ladies, is Empress Hamatsu with you? If not then I am deeply afraid that the servant known as Hawa Mitsui, or commonly known as Nebbie-chan has attacked Her Empressy. Hawa seemed greatly angered by Lady Hamatsu telling her of the courtship between Miaka & Amboshi and Yui & Suboshi, but she got even more angered when m'Lady told her of how she set Hawa on a date with Nakago. She vowed to kill m'Lady and...um...well...circumsize His Majesty the hard way. M'Lady scoffed at her and last I saw of them was they were running about like a cat and mouse. M'Lady being the mouse. What are we to do? Kaniele is trying to catch and calm Hawa."

  Hamatsu all of the sudden came running past them down the stairs screaming. Hawa came following after. Miyoko pushed out her leg tripping Hawa. She got to her feet and started to growl in Miyoko's face, then bark loudly. She was acting like a dog then said "You people think your better than me. I'll bite your heads off. **RRRRRRWOOF**!" Miyoko tried to stifle the laughter, but attempts failed. Miaka and Miyoko started to crack up. 

         Kaniele finally caught up panting.  

   So, Yoshiko and Kaniele lead Hawa back to the servants quarters to calm down. Hawa paced back and forth ranting on about " **OH SUZAKU! THAT WOMAN, WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? SO WHAT IF SHE'S THE EMPRES. I COULD CARE LESS! WHAT MAKES HER SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME?**"

             Kaniele spoke softly "You mustn't think ill of our lady." 

          Yoshiko stepped right up to Hawa's face and said "You have no right to speak of m'Lady in such a tone. Empress Hamatsu has tried her best to be kind to you. She may give us a few orders like an empress, but treats us like close friends and if we refuse to do them she does not get cross, but simply smiles and does them herself. She may be empty-headed and forgetful, but she is one damn good example of the perfect empress and friend. I can see why Emperor Saihitei cares for her so much. If you ever speak of her illy again I will go to m'Lord."

       Kaniele got in between the two as they stared eachother down in a silence that was scarier than fighting itself. In its own way. 

      Kaniele spoke quickly with her voice shaking "If you two are done here two of us must help the remaining chefs with dinner and the other help Lady Hamatsu and Ladies Miyoko and Miaka prepare for dinner. If we quarrel it will be our heads. You both know the advisors will punish us. And not even our Lady can help us then."

           Hamatsu stared out her window and spotted something shining on the ground below. Keep in my mind she's how far up? She got this grin on her face and noticed it as her lucky safety pin. She climbed up to the window and hoisted her self so she was dangling out of it. She looked down below and saw how far it was. So, she whistled and minutes later came trotting up was Rhean. She let go and landed on his back. 

    She turned and hopped off. As she reached down for the safety pin. She heard Yui say "Honestly Hama-chan, all that rouble for measely safety pin. Aare you really that stupid?" 

   Hamatsu smiled big at her and said "Yeah! Have you noticed some of the smartest thing I say come out in the stupidest way. For example, people shouldn't be like pies. You have to take them in the wholes, not the slices. Meaning...you have to love OR HATE the person for all they are, not just for the good OR BAD, get it? I'm really glad your back, but why didn't you just come around the front. I mean I know thats a lot of stairs, but-"  

      Several soldiers popped out with chains, arrows, and swords, plus daggers to Rysi's throat. Yui explained "I'm sorry, Hama-chan. But this is the only way to end the war. If we tell Konan the only way to get back their empress is to surrender then this war will stop."

       Hamatsu shook her head and sighed "No, Yui. The only way to end this war is call back Kutou's armies and **LEAVE KONAN ALONE**!!!" 

      One of the soldiers knocked her out. Yui growled "She is not to be harmed. She is still my friend and if you hurt her, then...then...I won't like it."

  They let Rysi go, but only to find her attack their legs maliciously. They finally just knocked her out. Four of them carried her away. Yui followed at the head of the party. They left away unnoticed and headed back towards Kutou. Yui thought to herself "Do I really think that this will stop the war or make it wworse. Nakago better be right about this plan. I just don't want anymore people to die. I do vow thou if anything happens to her...well....I'll feel bad."

   Hawa burst into the Royal Chamber and screamed out "**COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE, MY MORNONIC LITTLE LADY HAMHAM. ITS TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER. I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES**." Yoshiko and Kaniele were both on each arm attempting to hold her back, but couldn't. She slung her right arm and off went flying Kaniele into the vanity. Jewelry went every where. Brushes were thrown to the ground and make-up decorated the walls with pretty colors. 

          Next Hawa looked over at her left arm and spotted Yoshiko pulling back with all her might. Hawa snickered and brought her arm up and wave it forward madly. Yoshiko flew onto the bed. She stood up struggling to keep balance and warned "This is His and Her Majesty's Royal Chamber and you are violating its greatness and......and...and....and where is m'lady?"

      They all looked around, but the room was empty. Left exactly like Hamatsu had it. The room was like it had been stopped in time. Nothing was different. Yoshiko and Kaniele paniced and ran out to the advisors. Who were discussing how to beat Kutou. Hawa stayed behind and sat down in a nearby chair and grabbed some sake'.

            An arrow went singing through the window and a piece of paper was attached to it. The paper read;

                      Dear Konan,

                            We have your empress, the Empress Hamatsu. She will not be harmed unless you simply surrender your armies and give Konan to Kutou. But if you refuse to follow our requests, then we are afraid we will have to end the empress's life. Tell Emperor Saihitei this is his decision alone and if our spies tell us that he has asked or listened to an opinion by his advisors, then we will just torture the Empress to her untimely doom. In short, give up or nice lady dies...bye. Have a pleasant day........if you can.

Make decision by sun down or else,

 The Kutuoins

             Hawa walked into the throne room where everyone was searching about and Hawa annouced "_NO NEED TO WORRY FOLKS. SHE'S ONLY BEEN KIDNAPPED AND HER LIFE THREATENED_." 

     Miyoko ripped the letter out of her hands and skimmed over the letter. Miaka then ripped the letter out of her hands. The advisors commanded "Lady Miaka and her servant, Miyoko, you two will inform His Majesty about this and if you lose your lives on the way there, then your losses will be remembered."

      Miyoko glared at him and then the girls slowly walked out of the room. They headed for the stables. Where only three horses were left, Miyoko's horse, Takaryo, Miaka's Pockymewana, and Hamatsu's Rhean. Miyoko tried to saddle Takaryo, but her attempts were almost shattered when Takaryo sat down down in the stall. Miyoko yelled "**OH GENBU! YOU STUPID ANIMAL, HORSES DON'T SIT. THEY DON'T EVEN LAY DOWN**. Now if you don't stand still and let me put this stupid sattle on, I will kill you. You hear me?'

          The horse waited for her to finish tacking it all up before it started to act up again. Miyoko put her foot in the side and started to pull herself up when Takaryo went around in all little circle. Miyoko's body dragged a little before she let go and fell onto the cold , hard stall floor into the hay.

  She finally mounted him all the way and her & Miaka left riding out at top speed to the battle grounds. They rode for many days hoping to get to Hotohori before it was to late for Hamatsu.

       Back at the Kutou palace dungeon. Yui, a few soldiers, and some of the remaining Seiryuu celestials watched in amazement at Hamatsu sitting in her cell singing happily. Finally, one of the soldiers asked "Lady Yui, is that woman that clever that she's trying to lower our guard or just plain crazy?" 

        Indeed, Hamatsu did seem rather stupid singing ''Stacey's Mom'' in the middle of a dungeon, but Yui explained "She does that anytime she thinks she's dreaming that way the reality her will start to hum, so us back in the real world will wake her up. We used to do it all the time in class when she didn't want to take notes."

         Miyoko and Miaka spotted the battle grounds. Arrows were flying, swords clanging, and fists being thrown. The girls spotted a nearby tent and walked towards it. 

   Hotohori was insidewith some of his generals planning thier next moves on the enemy armies. He turned around and saw the two standing there. He smiled "Aaah, good, news from Konan. This should surely put a smile on my face, but it was dangerous for you two to travel alone to this war."

          Miyoko and Miaka moved there focus to the beautiful glittering sword attached to his belt. They watched it while they said "Your Highness, we have word about Hamatsu, but we are afraid its not good news. The Kutouins have kidnapped Ha-chan and threaten to kill her unless you surrender the war.....and Konan."

           He in one motion grabbed the sword and in anger stabbed it in the table. He then announced "There is nothing I can do. They are asking more than I can give. You two will stay the night and leave in the morning." 

    Later that night Miaka and Miyoko lay in one of the tents talking;

Miyoko: What a major bakayarou?

Miaka: That just didn't seem like Hotohori.

Miyoko: Well, it was and I can't believe that he is so willing to choose his country over Ha-chan.

Miaka: He's the emperor what do you want him to do?

Miyoko: Save Ha-chan.

          The girls went to sleep or at least tried. Sleep was out of the question for Yui back in Kutou. Since Nakago told her "Lady Yui, I have a sure fire way to make the Emperor of Konan bow down to our demands. I know he won't agree to our needs, but he also will not let us keep her, so he will come here himself with Miyoko behind him. This will be his way of getting her back, but do you remember how easily bonds were broken between that celestial warrior, Tamahome and Miaka when I used the great power of the diedu? How would Hotohori or even the empress's best friend react to having be attacked by her? I know the Emperor of Konan is talented with a sword, but from what I hear and witnessed about the empress. She is better."

    Back at the war campsite. Miyoko lay restless, so she got up and walked out of the tent. Hotohori came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth and whispered "I am deeply apologetic for my previous performance regarding my darling Hamatsu. I did not know who I could trust, but know I can trust you. We leave for Kutou tonight. Their palace is only a few hours away. We should get their before dawn."

          Miyoko walked with him to where he had two horses, Takaryo and his own, Hikiru. He pulled himself up and Miyoko mounted, too. The rode off slowly at first, in order, to avoid loud noises. When they got about a mile or two away they broke the horses into a gallop.

             They could see the palace gates and the sun started to peer over the horizen, but not enough. 

      They rode up the gates and made the horses rear up to kick them open. But to their surprise Nakago and some soldiers were already standing there smiling. Then they spotted one soldier fully armored with his head down. The face was unseen. Nakago laughed "Nice to see you your highness, but regretably I do not owe the honor of killing you. That specific honor is promised to another."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    As the sun rose, so did the head of the unknown soldier, but only to reveal the raging face of Hamatsu. The sun shone on her face, but only exagrated the hatred in her eyes even more. This was not the moron they knew. No, this was a cold, smart person.

      The group of soldiers seperated into two. Hamatsu walked up slowly, carefully placing each step as she walked. She stopped when she reached the side of Nakago. He looked at Hotohori and kissed Hamatsu ravagely while still staring at Hotohori. 

                  Something in Hotohori clicked. He raced toward Nakago with his sword raced high. Right before he brought the sword down. Hamatsu blocked it and brought out another sword as she thrusted that one at Hotohori's stomach. He jumped back freeing his sword from her grasp. She waved the two katanas around and backflipped without use of her hands. She kicked his side, knocking him down. She held the swords to his neck in a scissor-like fashion awaiting Nakago's orders.

       He finally said "Emperor Saihitei, does this sight anger you? Me having complete control over the one you love and want to have a family with. The face you want to wake up to every morning and now I've taken it away from you. Think of this as a lesson. Of how hard love comes, but how easily is broken. Now will you give Konan to me?"

         Hotohori stared into the cold eyes of his beloved. He thought for a moment and remembered how Tamahome regained himself. He rolled out from under the two swords and commanded Miyoko to lunge her ninja star into Hamatsu's stomach. 

    Miyoko hestitated, but did it anyway. While Hotohori worked his mojo she fought off the other soldiers. Hotohori gently tackled Hamatsu to the ground and pinned the struggling Hamatsu to the ground and raised her head and kissed her with his own tears streaming down his face onto hers. Hamatsu's struggling started to slow down as she started to loose conciousness.

       Hotohori rested her head down on the ground and stood up and looked at Nakago and said "You will regret this moment."

         Three months later Hamatsu awoke to find Hotohori sleeping beside her holding her hand. She sat up in the bed and her figiting woke him up. He said excitedly "Your awake! I have been waiting three long months to see that shining face of yours." 

        Hamatsu nodded slowly and mumbled "Its to early to make declarations of love. Just tell me what happened please. I feel like I have a hangover. **NOTTHATI WOULDKNOWWHATTHATFEELSLIKE!!!**"

     A few hours later Hamatsu realized it was time to leave for her and Miyo's world. She knew she had to go to her mother's funeral. Some might say she's just as bad as any murderer, but Hamatsu couldn't count how many times her mother attempted to kill her, but failed because of Nari..........and Sarah.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Hamatsu walked to Tamahome and Miyoko's room and yelled "**GET YOUR _DISGUSTINGLY_ IN LOVE BUTTS OUT HERE NOW.  YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME, TOO**.......there will be a food table."

        Tamahome and Miyoko came running out panting "What are we waiting? Let's go!" Hotohori came holding his mouth ith a disgusted look on his face as he said "I can not bare to look at her another moment longer. It is truely a gruesome sight. In other words Tai-Yi-Jun is here to take us the last time back to your world and she seems very angered by us. Saying of how she is not an Amtrak. Whatever that means."

             Tai-Yi-Jun transported them to Tokyo, Japan, the current year. Hamatsu was sitting on her old bed with Tamahome, Miyoko, and Hotohori all laying there either sleeping or unconcious. Hamatsu picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Miyoko. Resulting in Miyoko to fall of the bed grabbing Tamahome with her. They stood up and yelled in unison "**WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU, STUPID DITZ**?"

      Hotohori sat up moving the hair out of his face and rubbing his head.  Hamatsu asked "Is everyone okay? The was quite a first step there. Yeah...a real doozy. Whoot! We should ride it again sometime."

  Nari came in frantic and yelled "**YOU GUYS ARE LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO! IF TRAVELING THROUGH THAT BOOK IS SO HARD THEN YOU NEED TO FIND ANOTHER WAY OF GETTING BACK HERE**!" Hamatsu got off the bed and grumbled "What do you expect me do? Pull out a calculater and figure how many months and days I would have to wait till it would be three days here. _I......DON'T......THINK.....SO_."

       The two started to bicker. Keisuke came in and ignored the two girls, but welcomed the others. He led Tamahome and Hotohori to his closet to borrow some clothes, so that wouldn't stick out wearing their current articles of clothing. 

    Miyoko went in between the two arguing siblings and shut them up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       Nari begged Hamatsu "_Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase_ just take out those two piercings of yours. I bet they look at you funny back in anceint China. Your supposed to set an example as an empress. Your the only one their with piercings in your lip and eyebrow. There was no piercings then and what about that tatoo of yours. God forbid anyone back in anceint China has seen it. Do you honestly think that your suited to be an empress, huh?"

           Hamatsu sighed "Shut.....up, Nari. You know how stupid you sound when keep referring to it as 'ancient China', the name is Konan. Get....it.....right. I know I'm not suited to be the empress, but I am. You should be proud that I'm expressing myself and being myself in a time where woman were lower than dogs and shouldn't of pierced, tatooed, or even talked out. I do though. I'm myself and I know I'm the comic relief when everyone else is to serious and depressed to say anything. Now just help me and Miyo pick out two black dresses and lets all sit down with some donuts, otay?"

   Miyoko clapped unenthusiaticly and found a tolerable dress to wear "I found one! Dresses!?!" 

         Hamatsu added "Yeah, I know. Most likely invented by a man as a way of cruel and unusaul punishment for women everywhere." Nari nodded in agreement.

      When the three girls were ready they walked out of the master bathroom to finnd the three guys waiting in the living room.

        Tamahome remarked "Suzaku! You look hot Miyoko. Why don't you where a dress more often?" Miyoko just glared at him. 

    Keisuke looked at his watch and noticed they had one hour to get to the airport till their plane left. He jumped up and ran out the door. The others just followed him slowly. They all rode in one taxi. The diver dropped them off at the airport. THe drive took them 35 minutes. They had only 25 minutes to get to their plane. But they made it aboard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Note from Author-The next one will be strictly the funeral. It might be kinda long, but it will be funny...in a way. I would like to think I did a good job on this fanfic story. I would love to have good reviews, but the first two I got were _YELLING_ to me about how I should put it into paragraphs, so a few minutes after posting it. I changed it. Oh yeah...**LOOK FOR ME IN THE FUTURE WITH MY FUTURE MANGAS/ANIMES CALLED**; Tortured Hearts, Time Realm, and/or Beyond. If you want more info on these three series just tell me in your reviews. I will have them published hopefully by either Tokyopop, Viz, or even Clamp. But my true calling is to be a fashion designer. That doesn't mean though I can't also be a manga writer, right? But that won't be till about ten, fifteen years from now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Fushigi Yuugi Chapter Ten

***Note from Author- Here it is the funeral where you find out the juicy stuff on Hamham. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......that sounds like I'm calling myself a piece of bacon. I AM **NOT PORKY PIG. GOT IT**?!? whooooo...now that thats over with I shall ramble on about how great Hotohori and the rest of my husbands. I added one, so instead of 38, its 39 now. I added Choas from Ragnarok. I think thats how its spelled. I got yelled by my friend because I only read the first half of the first magna. She said "**YOU HAVEN'T READ ENOUGH OF THE SERIES TO KNOW HIM YET**." then I reply "But he's hot and I did read the first half of the first book, so **HA**!" Then she sighs "Way to be shallow, Dani." But see technically I'm a fifteen year old girl, so I'm allowed to be vain when it comes to guys. Although about myself, my self esteem is lower than the Grand Canyon. I'm rambling again perhaps I should just let you read the fanfic now. Sorry about that. Oh yeah and keep in mind Hamatsu's life is nothing like mine so don't think I've thought of killing my mom. I love my mommy, otay? And I'm an only child, too. Nari, Sarah, and Hamham's mom are not inspired by anyone. And if your offended by Hamatsu's story in any way I say....**EAT DIRT! ITS JUST A STORY, OKAY**? No seiously if this reminds you of your life in any way or form. My God, I'm so sorry. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      They had about 10 minutes till the plane took off and Hamatsu thought of a game they could play. Tamahome and Miyoko were sitting in front of Hamatsu and Hotohori on the plane, so they kneeled on the seats backwards, so they could see Hamatsu as she talked. Hamatsu cleared her throat and said "The game is this.......pick a modern day song that fits your love for your partner. It might get some people in trouble....*coughTamahome*...if its not good enough and others just might help them. Got it? Okay...um first you guys can look and listen to some of cds then Hotohori will go, then Miyoko, then me, and theeeeeeeen Tamacakes." They all looked at the cds and decided

"Probable the song 'What Makes You Different' by this group called Backstreet.....Boys?!?" Hamatsu clapped proudly at Hotohori's answer.

"This is an easy one 'My Love Don't Cost A Thing' by J.Lo. She has terrible grammer." Tamahome looked almost offended by her answer, but it was Ha-chan's turn now and then his.

"Well, this is a no brainer 'Baby, Baby' by Amy Grant. Exellant song and its perfect, too. Boo-ya! Beat dat, Tamahomedog!" He smirked and answered "I think probably 'Truely, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden, I think and you were saying Hamham.

    Hamatsu got in his face and screamed "**I'M NOT A PORK PRODUCT**!!!" Tamahome starting laughing his butt off and Miyoko swatted the back of his head with her palm. She looked in his eyes and smiled and moved her palm along the side contours off his face. He leaned in to kiss her, but before he could actaully have his lips touch hers. 

        Hamatsu said to Hotohori "Honestly Hotohori, they say we're bad with showing to much affection publicly and take a look at them. Miyo can't even hold a punishment without wanting him. I think they should just get a room and-" 

       Miyoko warned "Finish that sentence and serve as ninja toliet cleaner instead of ninja accomplice. And plus, you two have so much drama that Lifetime is going out of business." They all laughed except Hamatsu she just sighed hurtly "I can'y help it if I'm the one who always gets kidnapped, runs away, crossdresses so she can go to war......oh and die and be reincarnated."

   Nari gave her a look and said "You make it sound so casual like a haircut." Keisuke slowly nodded his head in agreement and stupidfied. Hamatsu smiled big and giggled to herself.

         The plane started to take off. Tamahome and Hotohori both looked out the plane window in astonishment as they started to lift off. Tamahome ran around in chibi form screaming "**WE'VE EATEN BY A BIRD! WE'VE EATEN BY A BIRD**!!!" Seeing that everyone was staring at him strangely he said sarcastically "_Not everyone panic at once now, please people control yourselves_."

     Miyoko laughing pulled him down back into his seat and explained the whole airplane thing. As did Hamatsu for Hotohori, who remembering himself had sat down and just asked Hamatsu about it. 

         About approximately two hours passed and Hamatsu had fallen asleep on Hotohori and he was just brushing the fallen hair strands behind her ears while watching her sleep soundly. Miyoko was playing War, the card game with Tamahome. So, everyone was preoccupied with something else. So, it was Nari who was talking seriously with Keisuke;

Nari: I'm a bad sister.

Keisuke: Your not a bad sister.

Nari: I shouldn't have let her come. The family knows what she has done and is gonna eat her alive.

Keisuke: _NO_ they won't. We all understand why she did it and so do they. 

Nari: I guess your right, but my mother hated her, but loved me and the others. Thats what I don't understand.

Keisuke: What I can't understand how one must feel having their own mother try to kill them so many times.

Nari: My mom tried over 25 times over Hama's six year life with her. Y'know why Hama hates being called Hamham?

Keisuke: Because it sounds like a pork porduct!?!

Nari: Part of it. When we were kids my mom would dress her up like a football and not tell us it wasn't a real football, so we would play.

Keisuke: Aaaaaaah, the old pigskin.

Nari: Yep, we would joke around pretending saying thats how she got all her brain damage, but its not. Its because my mom and......dad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      After of hours on the plane they arrived in Michigan of the United States. Hamatsu was so out of it tired she wouldn't wake up, so Hotohori carried her off of the plane. Nari and Miyoko decided that them three girls needed to freshen up before the funeral started.

        Miyoko propped Hamatsu on the bathroom counter and turned the water on **REALLY** cold. She flicked some of it at the sleeping Hamatsu. She immediately woke up at contact with the water. Nari and Miyoko formed a semi-circle around her with the mirror and counter acting as a barrier, so she was surrounded.

   Nari spoke first "Hama, we have something to tell you. Mom isn't dead. She's was submitted to the hospital, but she **_IS_** gonna make it. We told you it was her funeral because we knew you would want to pay your respects and smooth things over with the family, but you need to get everything settled with her."

         Hamatsu looked at Miyoko with worried and confused eyes like a small rabbit trapped by a fox. Miyoko finally said "Ha-chan, you are when of the stupidest, craziest people I know, but also one of the best people I know. I don't care about Daria Thomas. I care about Hamatsu Seishuku.  Thats why I want you to get over your past."

  Hamatsu clenched her hands to the counter and asked "By making me face it.........and relive it all over again?" She held the counter hard and quickly pulled her legs under her and did a handstand on the counter flipping off it, up and over the two girls. She ran out, but ran right into Hotohori and Tamahome blocking her escape. She turned back around to find Miyoko and Nari blocking her and checked her side and saw Keisuke. She started to yell in a language that went off and on between English, Polish, Chinese, and Japanese. Hotohori apologized and threw her over his shoulder. She started to kick with all her mind, then stopped and thought aloud "This isn't half bad being carried like this. Its actually something I never pictured Hotohori doing. Hmm? I guess there's a first for everything. I'm actually stangely aro-" She looked around to see her friends staring at her in a very scared way.

        She shrugged and heard Nari call a cab.  The cabbie pulled over and was chewing some tobacca. Miyoko, Tamahome, Keisuke, and espcially Hotohori looked horrified at the cab driver. He was a fat, sweaty, pig-like man. He was dirty and grotesque. He was rude, crude, and unshaven with a 5 o'clock shadow. Nari and Hamatsu seemed uneffected by him. Though they knew what some people were like here. They were used to it, but as for the others they had never seen such a man.

          Tamahome felt a need to explain the fact that there was a girl being carried slightly against her will kicking, but when he started to explain the man just said "HEY, I get alotta weirdos here, but I never ask I just drive ya to yo destination. Now if you want to tell me.....**DON'T**! Capisce'?" Tamahome nodded.

     When they arrived at the hospital room. Before they even walked in. Aunts, uncles, and other relatives bombarded Nari with hugs. When Hotohori approached with Hamatsu and set her down. Silence filled among the family.

         Finally, one of the oldest aunts, Aunt Beatrice came up to the tears streaming Hamatsu and cried hugging "My little Daria, you poor dear, we don't blame you one bit, but if we knew when you were so young. You know before you left one of us would of taken you in." Hamatsu took a step back and wiped away the tears and reached her hand back for Hotohori's hand. He grabbed her hand right back. She said "**NO**! You saw how I was treated. You even witnessed some of the times she tried to kill. I finally have people who love and care about me."

    A man came towards her and she recognized him as her father. He slapped her and said "Now look what yo' `ave done you stupid little bitch. I should punish you for that take you right across my knee and....**ARE YOU PROUD OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO YOUR MOTHER**?" Hotohori still holding Hamatsu's hand stepped in front of her and said to him "You obviously do not know how to speak to a lady or royalty, but I will say this you lay a hand a her again and I will throw you in the dungeon for the rest of your sad life because no one talks to my wife that way with such a disrespect." 

          She let go of Hotohori's hand and told Miyoko & Tamahome to wait with Hotohori and thanked them. She opened the door to the hospital room and the smell of her mother filled the air. She heard a voice say "Aaah, the prodigal daughter returns...unfortunately. You couldn't do it. After all those years trying to manipulate you into killing me just so you could get the death penalty when you were caught by the police. FAILED!!! Because you actually had to have a heart. Your a beast. No one could love you. He only acts like he loves because he can't have what he really wants. You may hate me, but I hate you more."

     Hamatsu fell to her knees by the bed and cried "Noooooo! I never hated you. I always strived for you to love me. There is so much we need to talk about."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         Aunt Beatrice came up to Hotohori and started to talk;

Aunt Beatrice: You must be the boyfriend, eh?

Hotohori: No, I'm the husband.

Aunt Beatrice: **_WHAAAAAAT_? SHE IS TOO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED! **For how long?

Hotohori: About almost five years now.

Aunt Beatrice: She was nearly fourteen when you...you...married!?! 

Hotohori: No, perhaps you had not heard me. I said we have been married for nearly five years.

Aunt Beatrice: I know. I'm crazy, but not that crazy. That would of made her...nevermind. Do you love her?

Hotohori: That is such a foolish question. I love her more than llife itself. I would surely do anything for her.

Aunt Beatrice: Then I guess if it makes Daria happy its alright.

Hotohori: Daria?!?

Aunt Beatrice: Pardon me, you know her as Hamatsu. Daria changed her name....oh yeah and her age when you ran away.

Hotohori: She changed her age?

Aunt Beatrice: Of course, Nari was so afraid that night. Afraid that her mom would actually succeed that night-

Hotohori: Suceed?

Aunt Beatrice: Yeah...in killing Daria. She had a gun and everything. Nari saw the gun that their mommy was loading as she called out for Daria.

Hotohori: Are you saying........?

Aunt Beatrice: Nari ran to Daria and Sarah's room to wake them up and hopefully run away with them. She tried to get them to understand, but Daria didn't comprehend it. Sarah did. She wanted to protect Daria. **GOD**!!! Sarah loved Daria so much. She was as smart as a whip.

Hotohori: What happened?

Aunt Beatrice: Sarah ran out of the room to try and stop her from killing Daria. Nari was so caught up in packing the girls things she didn't see Sarah run out. Until she heard the gun shoot out and a child cry out. Nari looked towards the door and saw five little fingers sticking under reaching out. 

Hotohori: Was it on purpose?

Aunt Beatrice: No! She didn't mean to shoot Sarah. She thought it was Daria.

Hotohori: How could she confuse the two?

Aunt Beatrice: They were twins. Daria and Sarah. 

Hotohori: Twins? After Sarah died, then what?

Aunt Beatrice: She didn't. Nari raced to the door and opened to find her screaming **'SEE WHAT YOU DID, DARIA? SEE WHAT YOU MADE MOMMY DO**? Daria stood there for a few seconds staring at Sarah reaching out to her. Daria started to run to her sister, but...

Hotohori: Thats what she wanted. She wanted Hamatsu to come closer so she could get a better shot.

Aunt Beatrice: Nari realized this and bent down to pick up Sarah and she did. She made Daria wrap her hands around her neck as she ran. They submitted Sarah into this hospital and she's been in acoma since.

Hotohori: So after they submitted they fled out of the country to Japan? Changing their names and ages?

Aunt Beatrice: Only Daria did. She wanted to change it to something with flair. Something that sounded like a queen.

Hotohori: Or an empress? 

Aunt Beatrice: She only lied about a year or two of her age. I shouldn't of said a thing. Please don't leave her-

Hotohori: Age is nothing to me. I love her. In her heart and mind she is twenty. I love her and age is not getting in my way.

Aunt Beatrice: Good! I want you to see Sarah...........Hamatsu would of wanted you to. I know now that she's not Daria anymore, she's Hamatsu.

       The old woman led him to another section of the hospital. The woman tripped several times on the way there. Hotohori thought "She reminds me of my darling Hamatsu in her klutziness." The woman stopped in front of the door and Hotohori walked in. 

   The light was on in the room. The room looked as though it was brand new. Aunt Beatrice laughed "Nari was only twelve. A twelve year old is not meant to be a parent. Just like a six year old isn't meant to be hated." She left leaving Hotohori alone with the eighteen year old girl who's face looked identical to his beloved. Except for the hair and lack of peircings, it was a fukusha to Hamatsu. It was a purer version.

          It had no piercings on the eyebrow or lip. Her hair wasn't dyed black with dark purple streaks, no, it was a long brunette with golden highlights. Then he thought and wondered if she had the same tatoo of his beloved. 

      Sarah's fingers began to stretch out and eyes squeezed shut more. Then slowly opened for the first time in thirteen years. She spoke, her voice was quiet and dainty unlike her sister, Hamatsu's "Be kind to her. Be kind to Hamatsu. She loves you very much and she will even be serious for you. Don't ever make her do that again. She's not very good at it. She was always the funny and stupid one, while I was the smart, vain, and serious one. All these years I've had this mental connection with her, but she just didn't know it. I know you and the others. I needed to wake up though. So, she won't have to be serious anymore. She's grown into quite the woman. So, don't you feel disgusted with her being only eighteen. Age is no differrence. You need to let her know that, but she must never know what happened during the deidu incident. She doesn't know and must never know. Be kind to her. She is over with her talk with our mother. I will live here in this country with mother. But Hamatsu must go back to Konan. When she comes in here, be kind to her."

            Sure enough a few moments later Hamatsu came in. She walked in and saw the opened eyes of Sarah and she tripped on a bar of soap. Hotohori held his hand out to her and said "Age does not matter with me. You are mine and I am yours."

     Hamatsu took a minute for it to process and when it did she said "And hospital foods sucks." She smiled at him and then at Sarah. Sarah requested they take her out of this bed. And they did.

       When the three were walking down the hall. Tamahome cried out "**THERE'S TWO OF THEM! TWO HAMATSU MEANS..._NOOOOOOOOOO_ I CAN BARELY STAND ONE LET ALONE TWO**." Nari started to cry at the two smiling faces of the girls. 

          Hamatsu in between two people that had risked their lives for her. She knew their was only one way to repay them. 

     She went really fast down to the ground in center splits and caused both of them to trip. Hamatsu fell back laughing, but forgetting the floor was tile hit her head. She rubbed the back of her head gingerly and whined about how it hurt. Hotohori sat up and kissed the aching spot on her head.

            Sarah giggled and made fun "You would easily confuse him for a doctor the way he treats you like a baby. What happened to that...wait...you were always a baby. FIne, what happened to the samurai that defeated those thugs?" 

     Hamatsu stood up and shouted "Shut it! Hotohori doesn't know that I was attacked on my vacation alone that one time. _AND_ what are my stalker? How is all this information coming to you? **_STALKER_**!!!" Sarah put her forehead to Hamatsu's and said softly "We have a bond through our brains and hearts."

          Miyoko rolled her eyes and said "Thats a lie. You can't have bond through your brains because Ha-chan doesn't have one." Sarah had this small and quiet, kinda hidden laugh while Hamatsu's sounded like was loud, obvious, and girlish-tomboy like. The two may have looked alike in features, but were two different souls.

    Tamahome started to conclude "Okay...they are nothing alike. Ha-chan's obnoxious and Sarah's not. Not to mention Sarah is tolerable and smart while Hamham is-" He looked over his shoulder and Miyoko warned "Thats my best friend your critisizing here. Y'know Ha-chan hates to be compared due to her small brain and no existance ego."

         Sarah said very softly and apologetic that it seemed almost offending "I'm sorry to bother you so much, but you don't need to protect Daria any longer cause I'm here." 

  Miyoko glared at her and smiled sarcastically "If your gonna say something then speak UP! And her names Hamatsu, not Daria. So, don't act you know her after all these stinkin thirteen years, because.....you.....**DON'T**!!!"

       Sarah stared at her feet making scuffs on the hospital tile. Hamatsu hissed jokingly then shouted "_CAT FIGHT_!"

      Miyoko smacked the back of her and flipped her over. While Hamatsu was down there she found a nickel and exclaimed "_Oooooooh_ a whole nickel! I'm a nickel richer. Time to do the nickel dance." Hamatsu started to dance like a kichiga'i. Tamahome crept up behind her and when he tried to grab it from her clutches. He slipped on some "accidently" placed water.

    Hamatsu gave an evil look "Its just to easy! To easy to make a fool of him." Sarah shook her head in disagreement "No Daria! That was not very nice. Are you saying you put the water there? If so, I am ashamed."

       Miyoko stopped laughing and helped Tamahome up. Nari pointed out "Maybe we should just go home before Hama kills Tamahome with her pranks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           The six of them were on the plane again heading home. (six-Keisuke, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nari, Miyoko, & Hamatsu). Miyoko turned at Hamatsu and said "Why didn't Sarah come with us? After all she is your favorite sister. I bet you would of loved her to come to Konan with us."

    Hamatsu corrected "No! She was my sister in that life, but I got a better sister in my new and permanent life. And that sista is my ninja masta sista. No one can ever break the bond I have with her. And I pinky swear to that." Hamatsu helld out her pinky and Miyoko hers and they pinky swore on the way back to Japan which eventually take them back to Konan.  

         When they landed Hamatsu strecthed and said excitedly "Oh...my...Byakko! As soon as we get back to Konan we have to randomly slam drawers."

   Once again she was getting strange looks from her friends. She smacked Hotohori and side hugged him as she faked offendedness "Hey, your not allowed to look at me like I'm crazy. **I'M NOT A NUTBALL**!!!"

      Miyoko coughed in order to cover up her laughter and Tamahome remarked "You may not be a nutball, but you are a basketcase." Hamatsu blew a raspberry at him and suggested "I have a fun idea." Nari rolled her eyes "Pleeeaase tell me its not like that game you had on the plane!?!"

   Hamatsu got an evil look on her face as she corrected "No, this one is one that me and Miaka used to play with Miyoko and Yui."

          It struck Miyoko what she was talking about, so she whined "_Nooooooooooo_! Not 'Jockeys and Ponies'! Me and Yui had to be the ponies last time." Hamatsu smiled big and explained "Yes, 'Jockeys and Ponies', but this time the guys get to be the ponies and us girls get to be the riders. **COME! WE PIGGY-BACK TO THE TAXI**!!!" She jumped on the back of Hotohori and he requested "Please my dear, we are of royalty and this is very undignified." 

    She just ignored him and said "Thats the best part. Now come'on your not gonna let Keisuke the fool and Tamahome the Pauper beat you, the great and mighty, not ot mention most beautiful man." With saying those words she triggered his weakness and she knew it.

              Miyoko laughed "You have him trained like a puppy, but I have Tamahome, too." 

       Tamahome yelled "**_WHAT??!??_**" She just patted him on the head and added "Honestly Ha-chan, you come up with the stupidest games, but **I'M IN**!!!" She housted herself onto Tamahome's back.

     Miyoko and the others just looked at Keisuke and Nari standing there pride-like refusing to move an inch, but Keisuke quickly threw Nari on his back and started to run off.

       Miyoko called after "**CHEATERS**!!!" Her and Tamahome ran after. Hamatsu thought aloud "How on earth did I get stuck with such weird friends?" Hotohori corrected "Actually dear, I think it is you who is the weirdest of them all." She stuck her nose up and said "I din't say I wasn't."

***

THE END.....I think

*** 


End file.
